Indescriminate Happenings
by Punk-Out
Summary: Warning: Content may include slight insanity, Alternate Universes, plots, male fraternization, randomness, plotting grandfathers, giggling magical creatures, angst, cryptic warnings, flailing, glaring, screaming, and weddings. Thank you and enjoy. DouWata
1. Cell

_**Indiscriminate Happenings**_**  
Fandom:** xxxHoLiC**  
Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki**  
Prompt:**1:1- Cell**  
Rating:** T**  
Chapter Genre:** Angst**  
Summery:** AU- It was cold. So, so cold.**  
I**

It was cold. So, so cold. His breath left him in dissipating clouds. He had tried to warm his hands, as he used to in the winter as a child, by blowing on them, but the cold sucked the heat out almost immediately, leaving them chillier than before, the skin turning an unhealthy blue-ish purple.

Watanuki wasn't completely sure what it was that he did to deserve being thrown in a freezing, damp cell, but he was in no shape to attempt an escape. Not anymore.

His forehead burned with fever and his clothes were soaked with perspiration. He curled up as tight as he could, knees pressed uncomfortably against his chest to preserve what little warmth he could. He stayed in the corner, his muscles spasming, bleary eyes following the blurry figures walking back and forth before the bars, occasionally tossing in scraps of food for him, which were left ignored and taken away later, probably to be fed to the guard dogs stationed around the building.

Watanuki whimpered, shivering and trembling as he curled tighter into himself. Where was Doumeki?**  
II**

**There's the first one. Not too happy, and probably not the best, but please bear with me, I haven't done this before, so they're probably not going to be wonderful (not right away, at least ;D), but I hope you like them regardless.I'm going to say this now, before I start updating and you all wonder what the hell I'm doing. I write them in tens and then publish them one by one. That said, enjoy.  
**


	2. Deviate

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**1:2- Deviate  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:** "Do not stray from the path tomorrow."  
**Deviate:** De-vi-ate [_v. dee-vee-eyt- adj.,n dee-vee-it'_] **1.** To turn aside from a course or way. **2.** To depart, as from a norm, purpose, or subject; stray.  
**I**

"Watanuki."

Pausing on his quest to the kitchen for more snacks, Watanuki turned to Yuuko, blinking at his boss.

"Yes Yuuko-san?" he asked, shifting the tray full of dishes in his arms into a more comfortable position. Yuuko stayed silent for a moment, almost pondering her words, drawing slowly out of her pipe, and letting the smoke drift from between her lips.

"Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko swung her legs over the sides of the porch, the sides of her kimono parting to reveal them.

"Watanuki," she repeated, staring at him out of the corner of her eye. She puffed again, then spoke,

"Do not stray from the path tomorrow. At the crossroads, move forward."

Watanuki was left to watch as she stood and left him to ponder over another cryptic warning, arms still laden with dishes.

**II  
****And there's the second one. Feedback is much appreciated. :) Thank you to all of those who reviewed~! Much love is distributed amongst you!**


	3. Enclose

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**1:3- Enclosed  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Summery:** "I sent Doumeki-kun with this. Inside are some items I think you'll find useful on your day off."  
**Enclosed:** en-close [_v_. _en-klohz_] **1.**To shut or hem in; to close in on all sides.  
**I**

Doumeki meandered down the street, trudging through the slushy snow that was spread across the sidewalks, not yet scooped up by sniffling, grouching house owners. The sun had yet to rise, but he could see the faint light on the horizon.

He doubted Watanuki would be happy when he showed up at his apartment before sunrise on a weekend, but Yuuko said it was urgent and had to be done (truly).

Hoisting himself up, Doumeki climbed until he reached Watanuki's apartment, tapping insistently on the glass. He only had to wait a couple minutes before a groggy eyed Watanuki stumbled to the window, throwing it open and glaring at him.

"Doumeki?" he slurred, leaning against wall and rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What're you doing here?"

Doumeki slid inside, tugging off his gloves and removing his wet shoes before removing a package from his pocket and handing it to the swaying brunette.

"It's from Yuuko." Watanuki blinked at him, tilting his head and staring blankly at him. Doumeki plopped down on the floor, having deposited his shoes at the door.

Grumbling, Watanuki tore open the side of the box, watching as a black blob with ears and feet fell onto the floor, a note pinned to the belly. The Mokona plushie grinned mockingly up at him, stubby arms spread wide. Watanuki slowly bent and removed the note, squinting at the curly script, flushing as the words registered. He crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it, kicking the stuffy across the room, then storming out, fist clenched and fuming.

Doumeki sat for a second, then retrieved the note, reading it over.

_Watanuki-ku~un!_

_I sent Doumeki-kun with this. Inside are some items I think you'll find useful on your day off. You can thank me later. This won't be free though, I expect all the details~!_

_Yuuko_

_P.S. Doumeki-kun, since Watanuki-kun is so predictable and I know you'll be reading this to see what got him so embarrassed, I'll leave it to you to take advantage of the situation. Mokona's jewel pops open and the zipper to open it is hidden under it. Have fun~!_

Doumeki smirked, snagging the toy and following Watanuki. Neither knew about the camera hidden inside.

**II  
****There's the third. God, it was so hard to write Yuuko's note... I do hope I kept it in character... Ah well, tell me what you think~! ;) Yuuko would do it and you all know it too :D**


	4. Devil

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**1:4- Devil  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor  
**Summery:** Yuuko is the devil herself.  
**I**

Yuuko laughed, happily inebriated and swinging her arms, the bottle of sake sloshing, but miraculously not spilling. Mokona clung to her other arm, giggling alongside her, little black bat wings attached to its back. Watanuki and Doumeki followed behind them, Watanuki irritably adjusting the cat ears the two had shoved on his head. Doumeki walked beside him, glancing at him every now and again, his own ears flopping with every step. His eyes followed the swaying tail hanging off Watanuki's pants, giving the impression that it was twitching angrily. Watanuki turned his glare to Doumeki.

"What?!" he demanded, looking even more like a bristling cat. Doumeki watched for a second, then said,

"You're the pussy, I'm the hound, and Yuuko is the devil herself."

He enjoyed Watanuki's outburst.

**II  
****A Halloween blurb. I thought it was fun. Watanuki is so cute, and Doumeki is so funny. I wasn't too sure about it, but I'm hoping you enjoy it. I've heard a saying similar to what Doumeki says, but I can't remember where or what it actually was...**


	5. Ocean

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Himawari  
**Prompt:**1:5- Ocean  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Summery:** AU- "Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such good friends!"  
**I**

Watanuki didn't believe in things like fate, soul mates and serendipity. They were results of a romantics imagination, and they didn't exist. At all. That's all there was to it.

So, naturally, when he went to the ocean with his guardian (a crazy lady who should be locked away in an institution for the mentally insane. Seriously) one summer -and every one following it- he wasn't expecting to meet someone who could eventually be termed as his _'other half'_, as Yuuko liked to put it.  
**II**

"Oi."

Ignore it. If you ignore it, it'll go away.

"Oi."

Do not react. Not a twitch, not a blink. Nothing.

"Oi, Watanuki."

Not. A. Movement.

Silence.

Then...

"GODDAMNIT DOUMEKI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Doumeki walked out of the cabin, Watanuki slung over his shoulder and pushing at his back. He deposited the struggling boy onto the towel Yuuko had laid out. The taller teen fell beside him, opening the cooler and rummaging through it, producing a covered plate of rice balls.

"Hey!" Watanuki cried, lunging for the food in Doumeki's hands and missing. "Put those down, you oaf, those aren't for you!"

Himawari laugher, a towel wrapped around her, her curls straightened by water. Yuuko came up behind her, grinning at the compromising position the two were in.

"Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such good friends!"  
**III  
****And~! There's the fifth one! Hoped you liked it, and I hope they were still in character! Himawari is so cute :D. Again, a gargantuan thank you to all of the wonderful individuals who have decided to review, as well as all of you who have read this so far. I hope to hear from those of you that wish to share your thoughts!**


	6. Promise

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**1:6- Promise  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/General  
**Summery:** "Fine. I promise not to leave without you."  
**I**

"Say it," Doumeki ground out, glaring at the trapped form of Watanuki. The smaller boy stubbornly kept his mouth shut and his teeth clenched. Doumeki growled, shaking his shoulders. Watanuki tensed and looked away, lips pursed. Doumeki stared, chest heaving from anger.

"Watanuki-" Doumeki stopped, then softly corrected himself. "Kimihiro." Startled, mismatched eyes snapped to him, lips parting in an 'o' of surprise.

"What...?"

"Say it. Please."

Searching his lovers face, Watanuki caved, his face falling. Doumeki's head hit the brunette's collarbone, relishing in the feeling of the sharp bone beneath the black shirt.

"Fine. I promise not to leave without you."

"Thank you."  
**II  
****Well, I suppose that this could be seen as a continuation of 1:2, but whatever. It's mind over matter anyhow. Originally, I was going to make it humorous, but it didn't turn out as such. I just couldn't think of anything that Doumeki would push Watanuki up against a wall to promise that could be silly...**


	7. Lost

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:**Doumeki, Yuuko, Maru, Moru  
**Prompt:**1:7- Lost  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summery:** "You _lost_ him?"  
**I**

"You_ lost _him?"Yuuko asked, her lips pulling into a frown. Doumeki bowed his head, fist gripping his bow and his quiver slung over his other shoulder.

"Something grabbed him," he ground out, tightly suppressed panic swelling up in his chest again. Blood leaked from a wound above his eye, blinding him. His chest heaved from anxiety and exertion. Yuuko swept from the room, Maru and Moru sitting morosely on the floor, hands linked with one anothers. Minutes later, she returned, an box clenched tightly in her hands.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to use this," she murmured, holding it out for Doumeki to take. "The price is the safe return of my apprentice."

Doumeki nodded, snatching the box and clicking it open, a brief moment of insight overcoming him as he stared at the chain link bracelet with a glittering blue gem glowing darkly attached to it.

"The brighter it gets, the closer he is. If it goes out completely, you know he has moved on."

Doumeki ran faster than he'd ran in his life.  
**II  
****At first I didn't know what to put for the item, then I looked at my bracelet. The reason it glows is because it has some of his, well, I suppose you can say chi, or soul in it (life source, whatever). The closer it is to its source, the less space between them, the more power is fed into it, so even if he's halfway around the world, so long as he's alive, it'll still glow, just really, really darkly. Black instead of blue. **

**...**

**Kudos to anyone who could tell I made that up on the spot.**


	8. Beginning

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki,  
**Prompt:**1:8- Beginnings  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/fluff  
**Summery:** Au- Their beginning was choppy and turbulent, but now it was a little smoother.  
**I**

Their beginning was choppy and turbulent, but now it was a little smoother. More comfortable.

At first, they didn't like each other. Doumeki thought he was too loud, too chaotic, and he thought Doumeki was a stuck up jerk.

So they fought, whenever they saw each other and using every chance they could find to bite at the others throat. Anything to stir anger or discontentment.

Doumeki would carelessly remark on his closeness to Himawari, and he would, in return, belittle the taller teens skill with a bow and arrow, even though he knew it wasn't true. He could see the rising rage in golden eyes and the perpetual frown become more pronounced. The the fight would escalate, Doumeki standing calmly with his arms crossed and Watanuki flailing and shouting, until a teacher or an authority broke them up.

One time, someone called the police, thinking that Doumeki would shoot him or that he would strangle the other teens neck barehanded.

It was better now, even though they still had their ups and downs, but that was the way every relationship went, wasn't it? At least they worked it out. And he had to admit, though it still pained him to, that he was happy.  
**II  
****And~ there's the next one! :) I hope you're all enjoying these!**


	9. Snare

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Random spirit  
**Prompt:**1:9- snare  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summery:** Some part of him, a part he'd thought that he'd knocked out, buried, and quieted forever cried out pitifully for Doumeki.  
**I**

Shivers trembled through his body, fingers twitching, sending twinges of pain shooting up his arms. His eyes stayed glued to the hulking spirit hovering above him, claws extended and more than ready for the kill. Coarse splinters of wood stuck out of his ankle, his foot caught in the floorboards. He tugged it one more time, for extra confirmation that it was well and truly snared before giving up and marking it as a lost cause.

Some part of him, a part he'd thought that he'd knocked out, buried, and quieted forever cried out pitifully for Doumeki. And this time, Watanuki joined it wholeheartedly.  
**II  
****... Well, there's the next one... XP Poor 'Nuki, I torture him so badly... I want to give special thanks to s2lou, who's reviewed every single chapter thus far. I love you~! And thank you for not having a long name that I have to check the spelling of!**


	10. Silence

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Doumeki, Maru, Moro, Mokona  
**Prompt:**1:10- Silence  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor  
**Summery:** As hard as it was for some people to believe, Doumeki and Watanuki _could_ share a companionable silence when they really wanted to, or when it was truly necessary.  
**I**

As hard as it was for some people to believe (example; their classmates, almost everyone they had previously come into contact with in the past, and everyone they would meet in the future), Doumeki and Watanuki _could_ share a companionable silence when they really wanted to, or when it was truly necessary.

Like now.

Watanuki bit back a growl and a nasty complaint as Doumeki's hand brushed dangerously low, eyebrows dipping down and lips twisting into a silent snarl. There was a pause, then the taller boy shifted again, body pressing flush against Watanuki's. Bi-colored eyes narrowed, mentally daring Doumeki to make another move. There was another pause, then one leg worked its way between his own and he snapped.

"DOUMEKI!"

Maru and Moro sat outside of the closet, giggling behind their hands, Mokona dancing and cheering between them.  
**II  
****Poor Kimihiro is getting molested in a closet... -sigh-**


	11. Tidings

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Haruka, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**2:1- Tidings  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summery:** "Unless you hurry Shizuka, Kimihiro will be stolen from you for good."  
**I**

"Shizuka." Doumeki turned to his grandfather, blinking around at his surroundings. Haruka smiled, his usually happy grin dulled and sad. Beside him, stretched out on the ground alongside a blooming Sakura tree, lay Watanuki. He was wearing a simple black yukata that parted at his knees, exposing pale legs that splayed out in different directions. Haruka's hand rested on the boys head, his other occupied by his pipe.

"Grandfather," he answered curtly, finding himself standing in front of the pair in three long strides. He distantly noted that he, too, was wearing a yukata, his a pale blue with zigzagging patterns crossing around. His eyes moved back to Watanuki, a frown marring his face. Haruka sadly followed his gaze, petting the black hair a little more firmly.

"What happened to him?" Shizuka demanded quietly, staring intently at Haruka. Haruka took a long draw from his pipe and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of such distressing tidings, but Kimihiro may not have the chance to leave this place." Haruka puffed again, watching his grandson slowly tense with grave eyes. "Unless you hurry Shizuka, Kimihiro will be stolen from you for good."  
**II  
****What can I say? I hummed and hawed over this for a bit, changed it, and it came out looking like this. It's topped with Haruka-y goodness too!! :D**


	12. Cake

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki  
**Prompt:**2:2- Cake  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor  
**Summery:** He was rambling, wasn't he?  
**I**

Watanuki muttered sourly as he savagely stirred the cake mix, careful not to slosh any over the top of the bowl. How he managed to be the one to make his own cake, _yet again_, was beyond him. Sometimes he thought that everyone he hung around with was out to get him (read: every second of every minute or every hour of everyday of every year for what was going to be the rest of his life). Or maybe they just wanted him for his food. And cleaning skills. But cleaning didn't exactly required skills, right? Just patience and a good eyes for spotting certain things. And a major case of OCD. But that was it! Right?

Goddamn Yuuko, and Doumeki, and Haruka, and himself for needing things perfectly straight and in the right place and clean and...

…

Watanuki stopped and reviewed what had just gone through his mind, then looked down at the bits of cake batter that had gotten out of the bowl. His eye twitched and he sighed, deciding that perhaps the kids at school were right about him and it really _was_ all in his head, because that would be _really_ nice right about now...

He was rambling, wasn't he? And now he was talking to himself.  
**II  
****Hehe, this was fun~! Poor insane Watanuki, I really do love to torture you.**


	13. Voyage

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**2:3- Voyage  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humor  
**Summery: **"_This_," she mimicked, "is going to be your new roommate and bodyguard!"  
**I**

Kimihiro glared at the young noble that sat tied to the chair, apathetic golden eyes staring back. His lips pressed together until they lost color, blue eyes glaring fiercely at the broader, taller, stronger looking man. He turned that glare to the captain, hands tightening around his hips, ignoring the tickle of Mugetsu slinking up his shirt.

"What," he demanded, blindly pointing a finger at the man, "is that?"

Yuuko grinned at him, bounding over to the noble and untying him, pushing him to his feet.

"_This_," she mimicked, "is going to be your new roommate and bodyguard!" She grinned, pushing the man into Kimihiro, nearly sending the small pirate to the ground. "Now Kimi-chan! Get me come sake!"

Grumbling, Kimihiro shoved away the arms that had caught him and stalked out of the room, poking his head back in to glare once again at the used-to-be captive. "Don't leave this room. I suppose I can get you some food or something since its seems you'll be staying with us until I can dump you on the next stretch of land or something."

Doumeki blinked then cupped his hands around his mouth and spoke with a loud enough voice to be heard by the retreating pirate. "Inarizushi."

He thought the responding curses were quite amusing.  
**II  
****Well, there they are as pirates! Things I write never quite come out the way I want them to, but sometimes it pays off... Oh well. I'm just happy that my spellcheck is now working and I have a thesaurus that isn't on the Internet. :)**


	14. Battle

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**2:4- Battle  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** "We're getting you to a safe place."  
**I**

The clash of swords and the twangs of taut bowstrings being release echoed across the battlefield. Sparks of magic struck hazardously in erratic patterns, hitting both friend and foe in their furious downpours. In the middle of the fray was an open cavern that housed the thing both sides fought for, hidden in the intricate paths of the cave. Underground, two figures concealed by the gloom and darkness hurriedly made their way through the structured paths, the taller, a warrior with a with and quiver slung over his shoulder, dragging a smaller magician by the hand.

"Where are we going?!" Watanuki demanded, trying to tug his hand back from Doumeki, who had grabbed it when they had descended into the pit. The archer glanced back but refrained from responding verbally, point to a tunnel that veered left. Watanuki scoffed and growled. "That doesn't answer my question you oaf!"

Doumeki halted abruptly, allowing the smaller man to crash into his back and continue his loud complaints. However, in the middle of the magicians rant, he turned and bent down, silencing the man in one of the only effective ways. When he pulled back from the kiss, he stared intently into wide bi-chromatic eyes.

"We're getting you to a safe place."  
**II  
****Well, I didn't know what this was going to turn out like, and I kept hitting a block after the first two sentences, so I left it for a couple months, but this is how it turned out and I quite like it. :) But I still had a damn hard time with this...**


	15. Destination

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Fai, Kurogane, ,  
**Prompt:**2:5- Destination  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summery:** "Looks like we won't be alone after all."  
**I**

Their destination was so close he could see it from their spot on the road, driving along the curve of an elevated hill near the coast. The small beach house was lent to them by Yuuko as a wedding present to the two of them. Bi-coloured eyes glanced at his new husband, focused on the road so they didn't crash before their honeymoon. Unwittingly, Kimihiro allowed a small, happy smile form on his lips. Even though he couldn't stand the man half the time, Shizuka could be amazingly sweet and romantic when he wanted to be. He remembered their first date, himself anxious and reluctant to be at the small, traditional establishment with his stoic protector and Shizuka the same silent pillar of strength by his side as he led the smaller boy to a secluded table near the back corner. It had gone surprisingly well, considering that it was the two of them. The food was good and the company wasn't all too bad, though there was the occasional outburst when Shizuka did something particularly annoying.

"Oi." Kimihiro was pulled from his memories of nervousness and warmth by his lovers voice. Golden eyes stared at him, one eyebrow quirked upwards in question. "What is it?" Shaking his head Kimihiro leaned over to press a soft kiss on thin lips.

"It's nothing, just reminiscing." Shizuka watched him open the door and step out of the vehicle, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. "So this is where we'll be for the next two weeks?" He turned back and walked around to Shizuka's side, pulling open the door and grabbing a tanned hand.

"Just the two of us...?" Kimihiro trailed off as Yuuko burst from the house, waving her arms in welcome, a large grin fixated on her lips. Both the Mokona's bounced after her and Fai dragged Kurogane outside, both of them down for the wedding. The blonde man waved enthusiastically, a smile matching Yuuko's on his face while his lover trailed behind him grumpily, batting at the white Mokona as it jumped back over to him, nestling into his black t-shirt.

"Kimi-chan! We're here to make your vacation more fun!" Yuuko cried, throwing herself on her employee, knocking to the ground. Kimihiro huffed, staring at the black-haired woman as she leaned over him, blinking red eyes. He heard Shizuka sigh and watched the taller man step over him, bending down to lift him off the ground.

"Looks like we won't be alone after all."  
**II  
****Heh, poor Kimi. But I think we all know that Yuuko would do something like that and Fai would happily go along. Kurogane wouldn't even be able to protest too much if he wanted to sleep in the bed. :D I would support a wedding between those two. And Yuuko has been pushing these two together the entire time Kimi's been at the shop.**


	16. Hold On

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Haruka/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**2:6- Hold on  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Summery:** Haruka-san, you sneaky bastard...  
**I**

Watanuki didn't know why he so guilty. After all, it wasn't his fault that Doumeki had gotten hurt while he was on the way to Yuuko's shop to pick him up, and he certainly wasn't the one who had been behind the wheel of the car that had crashed into the taller boy. He supposed that it was because Doumeki was coming to pick him up, to keep him safe, that he felt the way that he did. He also thought that that was the reason he had yet to leave the older boys side since they had arrived at the hospital, clutching at one unusually pale hand, desperately trying to hold back his tears and tell himself that there was only something in his eyes.

He knew he had dozed off when he opened his eyes and was no longer at the hospital, but at the front of the shop. Haruka smiled up at him from his place on the porch, pipe in one hand, smoke curling up into the night sky, and a somewhat knowing glint in his eyes. One large hand beckoned him closer, gesturing to the spot beside him.

"Come Watanuki-kun, take a seat." Watanuki gave a strained smile and obeyed, letting out a shaky sigh when he was settled. Haruka's own grin dimmed and the hand that was still in the air moved around the boys shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"No," Watanuki answered quietly, hunching over and leaning into the dead mans half-embrace. "I'm not."

"Has something happened to Shizuka?" Bi-chromatic eyes stared up at the man, taking in his understanding eyes. Tears swam in his eyes, blurring the world that he saw. He sniffed silently and nodded, allowing himself to be pulled closer to Haruka, resting his head on one broad shoulder. They sat still and mute, neither speaking as Watanuki attempted to pull in his emotions and calm himself down.

"There was a car," he mumbled, close enough to the man to be heard clear enough by him. His voice trembled slightly, and he paused again, taking a series of deep breaths to stop it. "There was a car, and they didn't see him crossing the street. He's in the hospital right now."

Haruka's fingers tightened around his shoulder, arm taking a stronger hold around his body. He touched his forehead to the top of Watanuki's head and brought his other arm about in a full embrace, pulling the young man so he was almost sitting in his lap.

"Don't worry. Shizuka is a strong person and he can make it through. I bet the doctors have already said he's stabilized and ready to leave in a few days, right?" Watanuki jerked, his breath catching in his throat, but Haruka didn't release him. "I'm not worried about Shizuka, though it does sadden me to hear such news. At the moment, I think that _you_ need to hold on, for both of your sakes."

"Hold on to what?" Haruka's smile returned as he finally freed the boy, leaning down to press a soft, chaste kiss on one pale cheek. Watanuki turned red, his eyes wide and somewhat uncomprehending.

"Wha...?"

"Don't worry Kimihiro-kun, Shizuka is stronger than you might think." Haruka waved and the next moment he opened his eyes to the subdued white of the hospital room, all the lights turned off and Doumeki sitting up in his bed, watching him intently. Watanuki jerked back, sore back protesting to the sudden movement. The blush that he'd left the dream with remained on his cheeks, and he brought up his arm to touch his fingertips to the heated flesh. Doumeki's eyes narrowed, still staring at him.

"What did my grandfather do?"  
**II  
****Well, I thought that that was a good place to leave off. And I couldn't resist throwing in a little Haruka/Watanuki, because I love a lot of obscure pairings and I read something with a little of this in it and I love it. Only a little though, Dou/Wata is still number one in my heart. But hey, if Doumeki's grandfather wants a little of what Doumeki has, then who am I to say no? And you know the characters dictate the writer.... sometimes... :D**


	17. I'm Here

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:  
****Prompt:**2:7- I'm here  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre: **Romace  
**Summery:** It seems that Shizuka takes after his grandfather more than anyone thought...  
**I**

After Watanuki had steadfastly refused to say what had happened in his dream, though Yuuko had a scarily knowing smile on her lips when they had left with the newly discharged archer, Doumeki had practically stalked him back to the shop, making himself comfortably in a long routine of following him around like a lost puppy dog. Watanuki, after hours of annoyance due to the taller boy, had grabbed Doumeki's hand and dragged him around to the back of the store, glaring at him with crossed arms and a severe posture.

"What do you want already?!" he demanded, gritting his teeth in a half-assed attempt at reigning in his temper for the other boys sake. Doumeki stared back at him with narrowed eyes, lips pressing together as his arms came up to mimic the smaller boy. Watanuki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, so I know what you want, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you. Besides, why do you care so much what Haruka-san says or does in my dreams, hm?"

Doumeki didn't answer, merely maintaining his gaze. Watanuki's shoulders slumped and the fire in his glower lessened.

"All right, fine, so he's your grandfather, but so what? It's my dream and our interaction and it's private! P.R.I.V.A.T.E, get me?"

Doumeki shook his head and once more followed Watanuki's example, stepping down to Watanuki's level. Dark eyebrows pulled down over duel coloured eyes, confusion easily read.

"So... you're not looking to find out what Haruka-san said?" His tone was timid, testing the grounds of his fellow students wishes. Doumeki shook his head and continued to stare, barely blinking. The bandages covering the stitched wrist became visible when the taller boy moved, making the guilt slam into him harder than ever. "So what _do_ you want to know?"

Doumeki completely lost any semblance of his glare and smoothed his face over with a blank expression. He took one step closer to close the space between them and dipped his head down, pressing a soft, slow kiss to Watanuki's lips. When they moved apart Doumeki remained where he was, their noses nearly touching in their proximity.

"I want you to know that I'm here, no matter what."  
**II  
****And there's the latest one. God, I had the perfect idea for this and then I left it and my train of thought completely derailed. It's annoying.**


	18. Lifestyle

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, mentions of Yuuko, Himawari, Kohane, Zashiki Warashi  
**Prompt:**2:8- Lifestyles  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Summery:** But that never stopped him from continuing on with his lifestyle, living the way he chose to, with his friends and family by his side and he by theirs.  
**I**

Watanuki knew, without a shadow of doubt, that his lifestyle was vastly different from any other persons in his dimension. After all, not everyone got chased by hungry spirits every day for who knows how much of his life, nor did they get sent on their own at an extremely young age when their parents died. Most people were put into the foster care system or lived with extended family of some sort. Sufficient to say, he wasn't the poster child of normality, nor did he think, regardless of what he wanted, that he would be able to properly function in a regular society. He would be too paranoid that an angry spirit lusting for his blood would suddenly jump out from a dark corner and eat him in a room full of people who couldn't even see what the hell was happening.

That said, one of the most average things in his life was the fact that he was in a relationship (and only half of him actually consented to it. The other half was too busy shrieking in the back of his mind about what an oaf the man was) with another man. Granted, the issue of homosexuality was slowly becoming accepted more and more by the open minded individuals that made up the society, but there were still certain parties that would rather not have anything to do with them after they figured out just how deep the connection actually ran between the two of them. It made business hard for him at the shop because, while he was on his way to becoming a successful Dimensional Witch, he was still new and didn't have the prestige that Yuuko had achieved in her many years involved in the occupation.

Thankfully, and this was what he was truly grateful for, none of their close friends and acquaintances cared about their preferences and tended to, in fact, encourage their bond (it was Kohane that had ultimately pushed them together once and for all, having figured out the feelings that neither of them acknowledged long before them). In fact, he wasn't particularly surprised to find that most of the females in their odd, makeshift family (including the Zashiki Warashi) happened to be avid lovers and supporters of relationships such as theirs. No matter how unsurprised he was though, it didn't stop him from feeling a tad bit uncomfortable when they all began pushing Doumeki and himself together in one way or another (Kohane would give a small smile and ensure that all the spots were taken so they had to sit or stand next to each other, Yuuko would literally push them together, Himawari would do what she always did, making sure that the tiffs escalated into something of a more physical nature, and the female spirits they knew would come up with various clever ways that usually ended up with Watanuki against a wall).

But that never stopped him from continuing on with his lifestyle, living the way he chose to, with his friends and family by his side and he by theirs.  
**II  
****Yeah... so, how was that one? I liked it, personally, especially the part of them being surrounded by yaoi fans, but that's beside the point... Well, enjoy~!**


	19. Cleaning

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**2:9- Cleaning  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** Yes, cleaning was harder work than most people realized, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the aftermath of his grueling tasks.  
**I**

Watanuki, ever since he had first lost his parents and begun living on his own, had always been fairly neurotic about keeping a clean house and/or living area, if that was what you would wish to call it. When he had been forced into servitude by Yuuko (this was, of course, an overreaction) he had complained about having to clean up after her until his lungs and throat protested, but he had never truly minded. Yes, cleaning was harder work than most people realized, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the aftermath of his grueling tasks. He would often sit back and taking lungful after lungful of the smooth scent of cleaner and a dust-free environment, until he was called off to do another inane task for his employer.

Years after he had begun working for Yuuko, and after he and Doumeki had entered into a relationship, the taller man had asked him to come live at the temple. Out of school and well versed in the knowledge needed to run the temple, Shizuka was now the caretaker of the establishment. At first Watanuki had anticipated a fairly clean home, all things considered, but apparently the Doumeki family had other things on their mind that were far more important than cooking themselves a decent meal or throwing out their instant noodle cups. Watanuki realized that he was slowly becoming the equivalent of a house wife, cleaning and cooking after working at the store, doing the exact same chores for Yuuko and feeling like a wife at both homes, but when he and Shizuka retired for the night to their futon he decided that he didn't mind being Shizuka's wife, even if the man was an insufferable oaf at times.  
**II  
****Nyan, I'm turning Kimihiro into a house wife. :D By the way, for May long I might be going to my dad's house and I'll have zero access to the internet. The updates will have to be put on hold for a few days. I hope you all can handle that? I promise to have more written for you by the time I get back, 'kay? :D I love you all so much!**


	20. Lightening

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Himawari  
**Prompt:**2:10- Lightening  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:** Yes, it was beautiful, but he was not one that was moved to near tears when confronted with such exhibits.  
**I**

The night when Watanuki and Yuuko encountered the Raiju Doumeki had gone about his regular business, doing chores and making a meager meal (in comparison to Watanuki's delicious feasts) for supper. With nothing more left to do, he wandered outside to sit and enjoy the cool, damp night air with his bowl of tasteless noodles. When he had finished his gaze turned towards the destroyed spiders web, slowly reaching up to touch the right eye that he had sacrificed half of, and thinking of the conversation they had had the morning before on their way to school. When his fingers came into contact with the skin surrounding his eye, his vision split, the left half showing the dark, rainy temple, and his right showing a bright display of lightening bolts jumping from raindrop to raindrop, illuminating everything in a wash of white-blue light. Unbidden, feelings of wonder, awe, and elation spread through him at the sight, but not of his own accord. Yes, it was beautiful, but he was not one that was moved to near tears when confronted with such exhibits.

He knew from the start that he was seeing what Watanuki was seeing, but for even the smaller teens emotions to surge across the connection they shared, it was strange, and baffling, and...

Comforting.

The next day, when he was let out for lunch by his teacher and he happened upon Watanuki telling Kunogi about the fireworks in the rain, he remembered the feelings of warmth and admiration that the other boy had felt. Later, when the other boy exploded at him for seeing it, and ranted about his loss of privacy, he felt amusement and knew that it was going to be a good week.  
**II  
Well there you go. Probably not the best, because I couldn't think of what to write and me and my mom are going to Edmonton soon, so it's hurried. But I imagine that if the sights are communicated between their bond, then perhaps emotions are as well...? Maybe, I have to think on it more, but for now, this is how it goes... Enjoy~!**


	21. Castle

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Doumeki  
**Prompt:**3:1- Castle  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summery:**That would teach Kimihiro to think before taking strange men into his home.  
**I**

Once upon a time, there was a small farm that was struggling to make a living in times of drought and famine. To compensate for the loss of money from their crops, the family that owned the farm sold their only child to a witch that lived in a large, elaborate traditional castle. Too young to clearly remember anything about his parents, the child grew older living in the palace and never leaving its confines, cooking and cleaning for the witch as she tended to the many customers that visited her home. His only companions were the two girls, Maru and Moro, a small black creature called Mokona, and the witch herself, Yuuko. There were times when they disagreed, but for the majority of their years together, they co-existed harmoniously. The boy, Kimihiro, lived as happily as he could in what he called 'a life of servitude.'

However, on the boys sixteenth year, a man the same age as he happened by the gates of the castle, a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder and a deep wound in his side. The witch had left earlier that day for a trip to Hokkaido, claiming she needed to visit a cherished customer, so with only his own skills to call on, Kimihiro ran to the boy when he collapsed and dragged him past the gates. For the remainder of the day he tended to the others wounds, cleaning them with care and preparing a bowl of healthy, easily stomached soup, then waited for the stranger to awaken. When he finally opened his eyes, the newcomer silently accepted the offered soup, drinking from the lip of the bowl. When he finished, he stared at Kimihiro with piercing golden eyes before commenting in a smooth, stoic voice.

"Too salty."

That would teach Kimihiro to think before taking strange men into his home.  
**II  
**… **I was going for the fairytale format, but I've never written one before, so I can't know how well it's done... Until you all tell me that is. ;) I really hope you're all enjoying these, and I do want to know what you have to say!! Input is cherished and loved by writers (okay, so I'm a review whore, but I like to know what my readers are thinking about these!!)! I love you all anyways, just so you know. :D**


	22. Book

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Haruka  
**Prompt:**3:2- Book  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summery:** He never did get to read that day...  
**I**

All Watanuki wanted to do on his day off was to sit down and read a book that he'd been silently eying for the past month but hadn't had the chance to sit back, relax, and enjoy it. It had come from the storehouse that had belonged to one Doumeki Haruka, and the man had recommended it during on their less cryptic talks. Unfortunately for Watanuki, the youngest child of the Doumeki family didn't seem to know or understand what the concept of peace and respect for Watanuki's rare day off was.

Not that the bespectacled boy had expected the taller teen to, but it would've been nice if he did.

So here he was, attempting to read and doomed to rereading the same paragraph because the fiend behind him wouldn't stop licking his ear! Giving up, he threw the book to the ground an turned on Doumeki.

"What the hell is your problem today?! Are you suffering from some kind of hormonal imbalance? Is that why you've been attacking me relentlessly for the past half an hour?" he yelled, not truly expecting an answer from the archer, but getting one regardless.

"I'm a teenager," Doumeki said slowly, blinking at the other boy. Watanuki sighed, long and self-suffering.

"Yes, I know that, but that doesn't explain why, today of all days, you decide to attain a libido," Watanuki grumbled, crossing his arms and glancing down at his lovers waist. Doumeki followed his eyes and shrugged indifferently.

"I've been suppressing it," he muttered, leaning forward and grabbing Watanuki, efficiently ending the conversation.

He never did get to read that day, and Haruka was looking particularly smug in his dream that night, like he'd won something...  
**II  
**… **Well, as I was typing this out all I could think of was Rod and Nikki from Avenue Q and the song they sing (Nikki sings, Rod protests). You know, the 'If you were gay' song! I giggled inside. :D**


	23. Simple Things

**_Indiscriminate Happenings  
_Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**3:3- Simple things  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summery:** Yuuko enjoys the simple things in life.  
**I**

When asked, Yuuko would say that she rather enjoyed the simple things in life. The things like lounging around the shop, leisurely smoking her pipe, drinking with Mokona, torturing Watanuki, and plotting with her fellow fans on how to get the spirit bait and the exorcist together. That and watching her employee spazz at the tiniest issues, but those were only a few of the delights that she received when she spent time with the students. After all, anything could be fun when Watanuki and Doumeki were in the same room. And when she found them making out in the storage room, her fun would go from pushing them together to finding ways of catching them in the act.

That would be in approximately two and a half days and she already felt the shiver of giddy excitement and anticipation running through her at the prospect of enjoying the simple things in life.  
**II  
****Yes, Yuuko is evil. **


	24. Swmming

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, random angry spirit  
**Prompt:**3:4- Boat  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Suspense...?  
**Summery:** Watanuki liked swimming.  
**I**

Watanuki liked swimming; or, he did when there weren't hands groping at his feet, trying to drag him under. However, since they were on a mission from Yuuko, he decided it would be beneficial for him to stay firmly planted withing their boat. There was also the fact that they had no life jackets, making it that much easier to snatch him from below. Sitting back he watched Doumeki jump over the side of the boat, shoulders blades pronounced and his muscles tightening as he used the side to vault over, water splashing Watanuki's face and spraying a wash of drops onto his glass and rocking the boat.

Grumbling he pulled off his glasses and wiped them with a piece of cloth that he'd grabbed before they had left. He felt the boat shift under him and rolled his eyes, still running the lenses over with the rag. Something collided with the side again, harder this time, making it tilt dangerously close to the water. Cursing Watanuki stood up, bracing himself on the side of the boat.

"God dammit Doumek, what the hell are you playing at?!" he demanded, eyes skimming over the depths of the disturbed side of the boat, looking for a sign of the stoic teen. When he saw none he tentatively called out the others name again. His only response was a cold, white, and slimy hand abruptly breaking the surface and grabbing his wrist, jerking him down. He stared into the hungry eyes of the spirit, water already leaking into his lungs, and once more wished for Doumeki to come and save him.  
**II  
****There you have it. Written on my phone and delivered to you. :) After this was written I wanted to re-do it so that it had something about Merman!Watanuki, but that can wait I suppose. :) I hope you all enjoyed it!!**


	25. Music

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**3:5- Music  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:**Watanuki is a People Pleaser.  
**I**

Shizuka was a person who was academic and athletic. He preferred studying and archery over any artistic pass-time -mostly because he had so little talent in those fields- but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate a good piece of art when he saw, heard, or read one.

The first time that he really acknowledged the boy was when he had stayed late after school and he was walking through the usually vacated music wing. The sound of the piano was loud but graceful, gradually accelerating as he gained on the music room, echoing hauntingly in the empty halls. Intrigued he followed the sound, finding his way to the main room.

Pushing the doors open he peaked inside, movements silent and light, careful not to disturb the musician at play. The person he saw, he admitted, had to be one of the last people he expected to hold any knowledge of music or art and to be creating the delicate and melancholy tune. It wasn't that Watanuki Kimihiro was broad, clunky, or manly, far from it, but more that the boy constantly suffered from a well known affliction called 'Being a People Pleaser' and always had a soft, congenial smile on his face that was closely accompanied by a kind word. It didn't help that he also had a reputation of being a bit mental at times (read: people outright called him insane in the halls).

Seeing the boy sigh and slouch down over the heavy instrument Doumeki decided that perhaps he could be a bit more friendly the next time he was in the same room as Watanuki.  
**II  
****Well there's the beginning of something more (or it will be when Doumeki sets his sights completely on Watanuki). Yeah... Well, I don't know where that came from, but there you have it anyways. I hope you enjoyed and you will swing me a piece of info (flames, critique, love, I'll take anything)!**


	26. Gloomy

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Shizuka/Kimihiro, onesided Haruka/Kimihiro...?  
**Prompt:**3:6- Gloomy  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** Shizuka pouts, even if no one thinks he does.  
**I**

"Watanuki-kun, what's wrong?" Haruka was an astute and perceptive man, and none of Watanuki's moods had ever slipped by him. He also realized that most of the time, when he was bemused or nearly breaking down in tears, that it was his grandsons fault that the boy was feeling whatever it was that he was feeling. Kimihiro sighed, trudging over and falling down beside Haruka, slouching over to press his face against the deceased mans shoulder and curling into him. Haruka chuckled, vaguely wondering what Shizuka would have to say about the situation.

Nothing probably; he'd just glare and cross his arms pouting. (Of course, other people wouldn't dare perceive it as pouting but Haruka had known the boy his entire life and he knew those expressions better than anyone.)

"You look gloomy," he stated, gently running his hand over the soft but unruly black hair. Kimihiro huffed and pulled away, bi-coloured eyes glaring and red rimmed.

"Not of my own accord, let me assure you," he growled, angrily swiping at his eyes. "Besides, it's more frustrated than gloomy." Haruka smiled, opening his arms again and allowing Kimihiro to fall back down into his arms, finding a source of safety and security in his confidants embrace. "Doumeki is being stupid again, but what the hell is new with that?"

Haruka tightened his arms around the slender shoulders, pulling his own body back against his chest. He waited until Kimihiro calmed down enough to continue.

"That bastard kissed me then ran away," he grumbled sourly, turning so he could rest his head once more on Haruka's shoulder. "Then he avoided me for the rest of the day."

"I'm sure he'll come around and realize what he has in his grasp," Haruka assured him, petting him again. Kimihiro sighed, relaxing enough to wake up from his dream world and begin his day.

"I hope you're right Haruka-san..."  
**II  
****In the end Doumeki had been giving Watanuki space and time to think about the course of actions he'd taken. It wasn't that he'd been running away because we all know that Shizuka doesn't really run away. Enjoy~!**


	27. Scarred

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Himawari  
**Prompt:**3:7- Scarred  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summery:**She felt proud of her payment.  
**I**

Himawari had taken all of Watanuki's scars when he had fallen out the window and now, whenever she caught a glance of her reflection she could only think of her payment. But the ruined skin didn't serve to make her feel angry or sad; after all, it was her choice. She felt proud of them instead, knowing that she had someone that was close enough to her that she was willing to do something like that for them, and who still felt enough for her in return to remain by her side and insist that it wasn't her fault.

She would never give them up, either of them, for anything.  
**II  
****I actually really like Himawari. She's cute. :) And I love her character, for the most part. She's not as ditzy as she appears!! Go yaoi fangirls! (All the Holic women are!) Sorry about how short it is, but you can only drag a subject like this on for so long...**


	28. Spotless

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki  
**Prompt:**3:8- Spotless  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** A prelude to Romance...?  
**Summery:**Nothing ever remains spotless.  
**I**

Nothing ever remains spotless. The moment after it is taken from the package, dust and the fingerprints of others stain and sully the object, infecting it with the filth of the world. Doumeki had witnessed the tainting of many things, had tarnished many himself, but never before had he seen a soul so pure so late in life. He could see thin black streaks marring the white aura surrounding him where people usually had a dank gray completely overtaking their souls, the strain from the world almost immediately pressuring it into the change.

Doumeki could see that this boy was special and needed to be protected, cherished, and loved in order to retain his glowing innocence. Watanuki was not spotless, he had, in fact, been through much more than the average person. However, it was the way that he reacted to the abuse doled out to him that created such a drastic difference between Watanuki and the other people populating the world and Doumeki planned to stay by his side for as long as he could.  
**II  
**… **Yeah... Doumeki can see aura's and feels not only compelled to protect the rare condition of Watanuki's soul, but also attracted to the innocent boy. :D You all know it's true (if you didn't think so then I'm willing to bet you wouldn't be here right now). ;)**


	29. Dying

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki  
**Prompt:**3:9- Dying  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summery:** He wished.  
**I**

When Doumeki Haruka died it had been abrupt and during the night and there had been little, if any, suffering at all. Shizuka had closed himself off after that, though was still the good, polite son, but steadfastly alienating himself from the world without the protective influence of his loving grandfather. The first experience of the death of a loved one had hit him hard and, to be truthful, he didn't think he could survive if the person closest to him left his side for any reason.

It had been a month ago when Kimihiro had collapsed in Yuuko's shop for no apparent reason. The witch, with a solemn face and serious voice, had called him immediately, instructing him to get her charge to the hospital as fast as he could. His heart was pounding by the time he stepped into the hospital, calmly walking to the front desk ad inquiring about a doctor with only the barest hint of urgency in his voice. The nurse took one look at the still, pale boy in his arms and picked up the phone, requesting the presence of a professional without delay. Shizuka had relinquished his hold on Kimihiro reluctantly.

Later, after they had examined him, they said he probably wouldn't live out the remaining two months of the current year and it would be a miracle if the disease that had mysteriously appeared didn't kill him. All Shizuka could do while he waited for visiting hours to begin was sit in stoic silence in the waiting room, the anger and depression of his failure to protect his most loved person and trying to get a hold over his fear. Then, after hours of thinking, he did the only think he could think to do.

He wished.  
**II  
****Dun, dun, DUN! Dramatic ending for you all. :) Though I don't quite know how to feel about this one... Also, my class is going on a band trip to Banff (British Columbia) and we'll have no internet. We're leaving on Thursday and getting back on Sunday so tomorrow is my last day to update before there's a two day break. I hope you all don't mind too much... And tomorrow's update will be earlier. Like, middle of the afternoon earlier. However, have no fear, I shall be armed with a notebook, pens, and prompts, so yeah. :D**


	30. Afraid

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**3:10- Afraid  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summery:** Watanuki makes friends with the ground yet again.  
**I  
****Watanuki's P.O.V**

It's funny how when you're afraid the adrenaline begins to course through you, regardless of the situation you're in. I've had years of my life knocked away because I've been scared and it doesn't help that in my life, that state of being is a constant necessity if you want to stay alive. Call me paranoid but you're not the one living my life so you have absolutely no right to talk.

…

Sorry. I'm wound a little tight at the moment. Yuuko-san has gone away with Mokona and I can't find Maru and Moro so I'm alone at the shop, forced to serve the customers coming through on my own. It's not as easy as one might assume to grant wishes but I go about it as best I can. After all, I've got Doumeki around to help me out, regardless of how much of an oaf he is, and he can be useful every now and again.

**Narrative P.O.V  
**Watanuki headed out to the porch, his hands occupied by a tray that was laden with an assortment of foods and accompanied by sake and tea. He would've liked to stifle his yawn but as such that was an impossibility. Using his foot to nudge open the sliding door he stepped outside, frowning as he relieved himself of his burden. There was one major decoration missing from the porch and its name was Doumeki Shizuka. Tired and already on his way to grumpiness Watanuki grumbled, feeling the customary annoyance at his reluctant protector (reluctant for Watanuki; Doumeki was quite happy with his position in the boys life) begin to build and with it frustration at having prepared the meal with no one there to eat it. He was about to turn around and begin to search for the insolent teen but didn't get a chance.

"Oi."

Watanuki shrieked and stumbled, falling over the deck and landing hard on the ground, his heart pounding the whole way. Doumeki looked between the platter of food and the spot where Watanuki had fallen for a few seconds before peaking over to make sure the seer had not done permanent damage to himself somehow. Bi-coloured eyes glared up at him, the lack of glasses still something that, in Doumeki's _humble_ opinion, made him look more open to the world. He stared back, blinked, then reached a hand over, holding it steady for Watanuki to take. Resigned, winded, and in slight pain from the connection he'd made with the ground, Watanuki took the offered assistance and allowed himself to be hauled up and seated by the tray. Knowing the look on the taller boys face he poured a cup of sake and set it in front of Doumeki then sat back to observe the fairly vulgar eating habits that were presented to him on a daily basis.

If she had been there, Yuuko would've sighed and said something along the lines of, "Ah, young love."  
**II  
****Ah, and Yuuko torments poor Watanuki even when she's not there. Yeah, so I've lost half of my prompts because I'm an idiot. That's 50 drabbles you all aren't getting because of my absent-mindedness. Unless I can find them again, but I wasn't having much luck with that. Stupid livejournal... -.-**


	31. Blood

**Indiscriminate Happenings  
****Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** One-sided Doumeki/Watanuki...?  
**Prompt:**4:1- Blood  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Summery:** Doumeki will keep on truckin'.  
**I **

When he was walking up to the school that day and saw Watanuki fall from the second floor window and land on the ground surrounded by blood, glass, and metal, he would've done anything to keep the boy alive. As such, his payment was a mere few pints of blood, to equal the amount that had leaked from his body. Sure he had felt weak for about a week after all was said and done, but it was better that Watanuki was alive and well and besides that he could handle it. Nobody had to see his weakness, not when he was charged with someone else's protection; someone who was much more important to many more people than he was. Watanuki, to him, was the center of his world and his reason for existence. Nothing would ever change that and he would continue to put his life on the line as many times as he needed before the message finally reached Watanuki's ears.

It didn't matter if it took the boy years to figure out that he loved him.  
**II  
****Well.... Yeah...**


	32. Passion

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**4:2- Passion  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** Watanuki and Doumeki seem to have something of a symbiotic relationship.  
**I**

When they first meet him people think that Doumeki is completely emotionless, apathetic, and cold towards society as a whole and that he has no passion or fire. But Watanuki has seen Doumeki at his most intense and wonders how people can feel that way about such a vivid person and realizes that he's one of the only people that Doumeki has opened himself to. After he came to that conclusion, he couldn't keep thinking of the other boy as completely stuck up and idiotic, but rather more introverted and inexperienced in the field of communication.

To Watanuki, Doumeki Shizuka was one of the most passionate people he'd met in his life.

To Doumeki, the only time he'd showed any emotion outside of his bedroom after his grandfathers death was when he was around Watanuki. The dream seer seemed to have an exuberance that was so wholly contagious he couldn't help baiting him so that he could feel some of that enthusiasm. When danger presented itself and any threat was made on the boys life he felt angry and indignant, like the countless hordes of lusting spirits after Watanuki's blood had no right to pursue that particular quarry. It wasn't him that spurred the emotions he felt into actions that he couldn't quite control.

To Doumeki, Watanuki Kimihiro sent out of command and into a frenzy that, while he didn't covet it, he didn't mind as much as he probably should have.

To Yuuko, the two of them, when they got their heads on straight, would make the world see what true, unadulterated love and passion was. But that connection hinged on them both acting and their union was fully out of Hitsuzen's manipulation.  
**II  
****Yuuko always has to have a say in anything. :) Those two boys are parasitic; one feeds off of the others enthusiasm and the other feeds off of ones strength. It works. **


	33. Why

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:3- Why  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summery:** Shizuka decides his fate, not Hitsuzen.  
**I**

"Why?" Shizuka looked up from the book he was reading, staring blankly at his smaller lover. Kimihiro's eyes were locked onto the dark, stormy sky, watchings the clouds move slowly with the building wind. A platter of snacks rested between them, only half of them eaten (by Shizuka) and a jug of sake was down to the last dregs.

"Why what?" he replied, placing the tasseled bookmark comfortably in the spine of the book and closing it. Kimihiro didn't return his stare but kept a contemplative gaze on the bloated sky. Lightening flashed across the sky, followed closely by a crack of thunder that echoed forebodingly around them. One by one raindrops descended until it became a steady downpour, the wind catching some and blowing them into the two still figures.

"Why do you love me?" Finally Kimihiro looked at him, confusion evident in his face and eyes as the wind catching and stirring his hair, not making much of a difference from his usual bed-head style. Shizuka blinked, knowing the answer but not knowing how to express his feelings in words. So, after a moment of thought he decided that, as they say, actions speak louder than words. That in mind he leaned over the deserted food and pressed their lips together in a slow, chaste kiss. Pulling away he stared intently at his friend and lover.

"Because I can."  
**II  
****And not as in "I can, so I do just for the hell of it," but more as in "I can because I choose to and those feelings are sincere." After all, he makes his own decisions. Right?**


	34. Ring

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Haruka  
**Prompt:**4:4- Ring  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** Who would've thought?  
**I**

Haruka would never forget the night that Shizuka proposed to Kimihiro. He had been waiting for the seer, eager to hear about the interactions of his two favorite companions, ready to offer any advice he could. Leisurely smoking his pipe he leaned back against the giant Sakura tree in the dream-scape and closed his eyes. When he reopened them Kimihiro was standing a few feet away, his eyes still closed, appearing calm and unburdened, his face glowing. He was happy.

"Haruka-san, did you propose to your wife?" Kimihiro asked softly, tilting his head up briefly and allowing the slow breeze to caress his face before turning bi-coloured eyes to the older man. Haruka, having an inkling already of what had happened and why the brunette was looking as he was. Puffing out a series of smoke rings he grinned, watching Kimihiro amble closer and sit down in front of him.

"It was arranged by our parents. Neither of us wanted it; she enjoyed the company of her own and I was much the same. However, we were friends and the marriage worked out to both of our inclinations. We both saw other people without our parents knowledge and were happier for it. At least two children were required and that was the most we had intercourse. We slept in separate rooms as well, though our parents were discomforted by it they rarely complained. They lived in ignorance until they died and our children grew up oblivious." Kimihiro watching him intently, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms crossed over them. Haruka smiled and reached over pat him on the head. "So let's see the ring."

Kimihiro smiled shyly, ducking his head so that only his eyes and up were visible, extending his left hand and showing off the simple band around his ring finger. Haruka grabbed the slender hand, pushing up the desired finger to appreciate his grandsons taste. It was silver with three small sapphires embedded in a staggered line, the light from the lanterns making it glint and shine.

"It's beautiful," Haruka complimented, gingerly passing his thumb over the shining metal. "Congratulations and welcome to the family."

Kimihiro was, for the first time since his parents left him, truly and completely happy.  
**II  
****Nyah, I made Haruka and his wife homosexual... Well, we all knew that Shizuka took after his grandfather but I guess that he gets a little from his grandmother too. :D**


	35. Gift

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:5- Gift  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:** Watanuki can be a little ungracious when it comes to Doumeki.  
**I**

Doumeki thought that the fletching from his winning arrow was a good gift but apparently Watanuki thought differently. He didn't see what was so wrong with it; it was meant to keep the boy safe after all and health was important. Especially for someone in Watanuki's situation. But still the boy fussed and complained, completely disregarding the meaning behind the action, twisting it into something else and turning in into an insult. Sometimes he didn't mind; he thought that perhaps Watanuki wasn't as good at socialization as they all thought he was. He had trouble accepting gifts. But other times he felt that the boy could be a little more gracious about accepting that Doumeki wanted to keep him safe.

It frustrated him beyond belief.  
**II  
Poor Doumeki. He goes through so much for Watanuki. :D**


	36. Alone

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:6- Alone  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:** They hold more in common then they think they might.  
**I**

Watanuki, for all of his people skills, was a fairly solitary creature. He enjoyed the silence and lack of demands when he was alone and not being chased by random malevolent ghouls that wanted to eat him or posses him or _whatever_ it was that they wanted to do. Those spirits were one of the reasons that people thought he was insane and also one of the reasons he treasured his time without the presence of others. Without spirits or other human beings he could relax and be himself, free from the pressure, danger, and the revilement that they thought he couldn't hear.

Doumeki liked being alone so that he didn't have to hear the complaining and abusive nature humans took towards each other. He didn't enjoy talking and communicating with others, opting instead to keep the company of his thoughts and instincts. The only people's companionship he truly desire was Watanuki's and sometimes Kunogi's (sure the girl was nice but she wasn't as amusing as Watanuki).

People weren't his forte but when it came to protecting the seer, there was no one that could do a better job. As for Watanuki, while he enjoyed the company of others he often sought the comforts of his own special brand of meditation (cooking and cleaning) or the sometimes silent Doumeki (the boy was daft but he knew Watanuki's moods).  
**II  
****I've been forgetting about this while I wrote it and I know that all of you who review will ask about it when you get there, but for those of you who stick around to read only I found the prompts. I repeat; I have found the prompts! I had them on saved on another document. Go me!! So I didn't have to go hunting for them on livejournal. Happy times. :D Anyways, I'm slightly sad that I only got one review last chapter... :(**


	37. Destiny

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki  
**Prompt:**4:7- Destiny  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst...?  
**Summery:** Doumeki is a thinker.  
**I**

Doumeki didn't think that Hitzusen had no effect on him; he _knew_ it didn't. Yuuko had told him, and Watanuki, that he was free to make his own decisions and he could do what he wanted knowing that it wasn't preordained. Watanuki, however, was strung along the path that it had chosen, being woefully forced down different paths carved out by the people he met, spirits he encountered, and Doumeki's own actions. It didn't bother him that he had so much responsibility on his shoulders; after all, why should freedom be a burden? But sometimes he thought that maybe if he didn't have so much influence on peoples lives then perhaps the one of the copious interactions with spirits that Watanuki continuously engaged in would have gone differently. That was when he silently chastised himself with a frown and stopped thinking about destiny, whether it was his or other peoples (Watanuki's).

After all, he didn't need to worry about Hitzusen effecting him.  
**II  
****Eh, I'm too lazy right now to write... And I totally forgot to update last night after I got home... (at 11:30 PM -.-') I'm so sorry!!!**


	38. Follow

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:8- Follow  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summery:** Doumeki can sing! WooT!  
**I**

When Doumeki and Watanuki had first gotten together, Watanuki wouldn't have pinned his boyfriend as the a romantic or a singer; both of which he was. It almost blew his mind the first time Doumeki held him after he was nearly killed for the umpteenth time and softly sang a melody in his ear, nuzzling his neck as he whispered the lyrics.

"_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark "_

Everytime Doumeki whispered and sang to him Watanuki could never stop himself from believing the words uttered so delicately to him. It made him feel safe and insecure at the same time.  
**II  
****Okay, I'll admit I cheated here. It's all just the lyrics that took up the space. :D Oh my god, if someone sang this song to me I would be theirs in a second!!**


	39. Haunted

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:9- Haunted  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summery:** So Watanuki is in denial and Yuuko has her say in things (through her actions).  
**I**

All his life Watanuki has been haunted by large, blood-thirsty spirits that crave his blood, or soul, or whatever it was that they seemed to enjoy so much. And all his life he ran for it, every day, working up his endurance and heart rate, getting to the point where he could out run mostly everyone in his school and getting labeled as the neighborhood crackpot who went into spasms in the middle of the road, running the risk of getting squashed by a passing vehicle.

So when Doumeki came along with his powers of exorcism and repulsion Watanuki was temporarily relieved that the spirits were gone. Until he began to spend more and more time in the other boys presence to stay safe and Yuuko became more and more conniving, deliberately finding ways for them to spend time with each other. Eventually one thing led to another and unwanted feelings (on Watanuki's part) started to make themselves known. Watanuki went from being haunted by the dead to being haunted by his emotions.  
**II  
**… **Yeah. So, I'm, ah, really sorry about the long wait. I took a break that was supposed to last a couple days and then it kinda.... blew out... I'm so sorry!! T.T I promise to keep updating as fast as I can!! Please forgive me!**


	40. Eternal

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Hinted Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**4:10- Eternal  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance...?  
**Summery:** Yuuko is the wisest among them.  
**I**

Yuuko knew from the moment she saw them together that they were connected on a level that neither thought or knew was possible. Their souls were perfectly compatible and clicked, regardless of the owners current attitudes towards each other; they were the equivalent of soul mates in her eyes and just as rare. As soul mates that had an attraction that, while it wasn't physical or even mental, was inevitable between them, driving them to one another heedless of what they wanted.

People tended to find that Hitsuzen was irresistibly compelling. Either way they were stuck together for the rest of eternity, whether they liked it or not.  
**II  
****They so are, in any life and in any world, those two would be unable to leave each other. :D**


	41. Hope

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**5:1- Hope  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summery:** Watanuki is the Impoverished Servant and Doumeki is his Shining Prince.  
**I**

He didn't know why he tried anymore; everything he did was always under appreciated and demeaned. Even when he completed a given task with perfect execution they ridiculed him, spitting harsh accusations at him. It was wholly unfair to say a perfectly tender roast was dry and chewy. But his supposed 'caretaker' was ungrateful and he didn't hold the hope that it would get better anytime soon.

That lack of feeling was the reason he was so hostile to the person he would later find salvation with. Just as well; Doumeki was as amused by the servant boy's antics as he was enraptured.  
**II  
****Cinderella; Holic style. :D You know Doumeki would stalk Watanuki if he was a servant in another persons house (more so if he was working at the palace). **


	42. Darkness

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Random malevolent spirit.  
**Prompt:**5:2- Darkness  
**Rating:** ...T  
**Chapter Genre:** Horror/Romance  
**Summery:** In Watanuki's humble opinion, spirits suck.  
**I**

Watanuki remembered most of his encounters with spirits throughout the years, not because he was afraid and the sometimes gruesome sights had scarred him for the rest of eternity, but because he felt sorrow and distress when he looked at the forms that were so twisted from their years of sin or torment as a human. Yes, they frightened him, but was it their fault that something was wrong with him and they had the irresistible urge to know on him? No. So when he was panting from the lengths of his everyday runs, frustrated, sore, and trembling as he leaned against a wall for support, he didn't hold it against the spirits.

But tonight, as he weaved through various back streets and roads, he couldn't help feeling the spite that rose in him at the insistence of this specific spirit as it reached for his with long claws intent on ripping him to shreds. A loud wail sounded from behind him, startling him and making him stumble just enough that long black arms wrapped around him, pushing him against the nearest alley wall and pining him. Something wet and soft, smelling of rot and decay, touched his neck, licking a long line across his skin. He shuddered and attempted to shy away, whimpering. None of the spirits he'd ever encountered in his life had acted this way, most seeming content to cause him some sort of bodily harm and try to eat him, but this was different, slower and more intelligent somehow. Before he could do anything else the body of the ghoul consumed him, trapping him in an utterly overpowering darkness, none of the light that resonated off of the full moon breaking through.

He felt the sickness of crawling insanity and claustrophobia creeping up on him when the pure, reassuring, and soothing light of Doumeki's arrow pierce his prison. Then the mental inkiness of unconsciousness swallowed him and delivered him into Doumeki's arms for the umpteenth time.  
**II  
****...Yeah, I forgot this one when I wrote the list in my notebook... Nyan, I didn't know what to do for it, so this is what turned out. :D Enjoy~!**


	43. Celestial

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Doumeki  
**Prompt:**5:3- Celestial  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Supernatural  
**Summary:** Angel or human Watanuki still has all the same issues.  
**I**

Living the life of a Celestial Being wasn't all it was chalked up to be. They didn't all have wings and cool powers after all; that was reserved for those that went the extra mile and were massive kiss-asses. God just so happened to have his sides; those that got on the good one were graced, those that got on the bad one were banished to hell, and those that stayed neutral got nothing. At all. Their Supreme Creator liked those that tried a 'little' harder than everyone else and tended to play favorites.

For Watanuki, living the life of a lower class individual was as close to having a permanent residency ticket in hell as an existence in heaven would allow. None of the others got chased by obsessed demons and homicidal spirits that lingered near the outskirts of the city, of that he was perfectly certain. Sometimes he wondered about it, thinking on why he was the only person he'd heard of in the entire city that was chased regularly by rogue apparitions, pondering on the injustice of it all.

Of course, his outlook on life became much bleaker than before when he first started getting saved by one of societies more privileged souls, Doumeki Shizuka. The man was talented, strong, and, most of all, loved. The taller teenager had been granted powers of exorcism by God and, lately, had taken to following him around insistently and ridding him of any and all the pests that had haunted him for years. He was understandably annoyed though; no one enjoyed having the fact that they were lower than someone else constantly flaunted before them. It didn't help that the gifted boy found him amusing and seemed to delight in dragging severe -and mostly negative- reactions out of him.  
**II  
****Well, there you go. I tried typing these out a bit ago, but then I got completely enraptured with South Park again... :D ← Sheepish, by the way.**


	44. Beautiful

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**5:4- Beautiful  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Eyes, body, soul, it was all the same.  
**I**

Doumeki didn't know what it was about Watanuki that attracted him and sometimes others so completely. He could venture some guesses, could give some of his reasons, but all of that would seem... superficial to him. He could say that the smaller boy was beautiful in his eyes; not beautiful in a supermodel sense, but more a pure, modest beauty that caught you and reeled you in. It was natural and supernatural all at once, but even that couldn't explain it.

He supposed he would have to suffice with the knowledge that he had captured some of that enthralling essence and could bask in it whenever he desired with minimal resistance (there was never complete compliance; this was Watanuki after all).  
**II  
****Written on my band trip. On the bus, I think... I can't remember. Most of them were written in the hotel between performances and free time. It was fun~! Also, all this time and no one ever pointed out that I was spelling summary wrong? Urgh... -.- (Thanks to ananymous dog for telling me.)**


	45. Awe

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki  
**Prompt:**5:5- Awe  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summary:** Either way he would be getting energy...  
**I**

Doumeki was in constant awe of Watanuki's energy, wondering where the smaller boy got it from. After all, one would think that being stalked by rabid, blood thirsty spirits would tire one out, but Watanuki seemed to have an inexhaustible reserve of energy. The boy was probably the closest thing to a perpetual motion machine in their dimension.

Sometimes he would like to think that he could steal some of the boy's exuberance and pay him back in the only way he could without Watanuki knowing. Though the given food was always a good bonus for his services. Not that Watanuki needed to know he didn't count the food as payment.  
**II  
****Hehe, Doumeki can be an ungrateful bastard, can't he? :D**


	46. Chorus

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Haruka, Shizuka, Kimihiro  
**Prompt:**5:6- Chorus  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Their genetics are strong and their opinions are similar (read: identical).  
**I**

Haruka, after harassing Watanuki into singing a tune for him, suggested that he join the school chorus. The boy didn't agree, obviously, vigorously shaking his head in denial. He said something about the 'Go Home After School Club' and sighed, pouting slightly. Haruka understood but that didn't stop him from wheedling insistently at the boy, teasing him softly and smiling at the bright red blush on pale cheeks.

Apparently his grandson thought the same the first time he heard Watanuki singing loudly as he danced through the back room of Yuuko's shop. He supposed that he shouldn't be so surprised that Shizuka and him were so similar.  
**II  
****Nyah, Haruka harasses Kimihiro! :D**


	47. Sadness

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**5:7- Sadness  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Summary:** Everyone needs to feel for themselves every once in a while.  
**I**

There are a myriad of ways to express sadness, both physically and verbally. The ways Watanuki showed his, by conscious degree or otherwise, was usually through tears, downcast stares, guilt, and agony released for others. But that's what it always was with him; everyone else was permitted to grieve for themselves, but he could never spare a second thought for his own sentiments and emotions. It made Doumeki think about how truly lucky he was to have the life that he had led thus far, but damn he wished that Watanuki would break down and just feel for himself instead of making himself into a casket that other people's feelings were channeled through.

So when he was finally pushed to the brink Doumeki was there to hold and protect him in his state of vulnerability. After all, after sadness comes happiness and Doumeki was all too willing to share it with him.  
**II  
****This one was the last of this set that I wrote. Hah, I missed it when I wrote them down in June. **


	48. Overwhelmed

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**5:8- Overwhelmed  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summery:** Faerie's are another form that pests take so they can irritate the hell out of you and worm their way into who-knows-where.  
**I**

Watanuki had realized that there was something wrong with him a long time ago. He knew that it wasn't normal to see the things he did, even as a child. After all, no one else seemed to notice the strange beings he saw walking the streets and they all perceived him as insane when he spoke about the folk. However, there was one boy who never spoke to him but, simultaneously, seemed to refuse to take part in the ridicule, and he stared at the smaller boy with serious, contemplative gold eyes even at that age.

Later in life, when he was being overwhelmed by the multitudes of furious hordes that seemed to populate the city, Doumeki began to suddenly appear and keep them at bay. Watanuki never inquired about why he did it, merely brought the stoic archer lunch every time he was able to, as a repayment. He wasn't anticipating the jealousy shown by Doumeki when a faerie grabbed him without warning and attempted to force himself on the unsuspecting teen.  
**II  
****There, an AU where Kimi is hunted by faerie folk and Meki keeps them away with iron laced Chi. :D If you get a chance, read the trilogy by Holly Black. Valiant, Tithe, and Ironside. Great books!**


	49. Missing

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**5:9- Missing**  
Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summary:** No one knows.  
**I**

Watanuki worried his bottom lip, his fingers twisting together in his lap. Yuuko sat in front of him, red eyes staring intently, making him feel as though he would spill everything that happened prior to Doumeki's disappearing act. He felt tears swell in his eyes, sniffing softly and attempting to blink them away.

"So do you have any idea why he's gone?" the witch prodded quietly, hands toying with her pipe. Watanuki shifted and fidgeted, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I might have an inkling..." he murmured, turning his head to stare out the open door, wishing desperately that the taller boy had merely gone to a secluded place to think. He hoped that nothing bad had happened.  
**II  
****So I think that I was thinking something along the lines of, 'Doumeki confessed and Watanuki's reaction displeased him in some way so he's sulking for a bit and working up his determination.' Yeah... So.**


	50. Clouds

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**5:10- Clouds  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst...?  
**Summary:** Sometimes you need to know why you do certain things.  
**I**

Golden eyes took in the sight of the thin body lounging on the fluffy white clouds. One pale hand dangled over the edge, fingers lazily curling through the mist. Doumeki found it odd that the boy wasn't being bothered by the demon hordes again but decided it was for the better that he had some peace for once.

When he got closer to him, Watanuki opened his eyes and gazed intently at the taller boy. Doumeki wasn't accustomed to seeing his eye colour instead of the natural dark blue in one but thought that perhaps he didn't mind so much. Granted, the reason he had to sacrifice a part of his eye wasn't one he enjoyed.

"Why?"

The question caught him off guard, but he refrained from showing it, only blinking at the abrupt disturbance of the silence.

"Why what?" he returned, staring down at Watanuki and trying to read the emotions exhibited by him. The smaller being frowned, resigned, as if he had anticipated having to explain.

"Why do you care?"

That was something Doumeki was not only _not_ expecting, it was something he didn't know how to answer completely coherently.  
**II  
****There's the one that comes after Celestial. Hope you all enjoyed~! Half way through all ready! Can you believe it?! I almost can't!! I love you all, just so you know~! ;)**


	51. Tears

_**Indiscriminate Happenings**_  
**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**6:1- Tears  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst  
**Summary:** A sight no Doumeki revels in.  
**I**

Doumeki had suffered through the unfortunate sight of Watanuki breaking down in tears on quite a few occasions, be it from pain of a new wound, for the wounds of others, or mourning over something. The problem with the spirit seer was that while he was volatile and exuded violence towards certain individuals (Doumeki), he was overly sensitive when it came to people and beings of the second world. No matter how ignorant, stupid, or injurious they were, the boy had a driving urge to aid and assist them all and whenever their missions, or assignments, or whatever they were to be called, came to a painful conclusion Watanuki felt the emotional anguish so severely that it hurt him in a sense that it was nearly physical.

The only way Doumeki could think of to comfort the boy was to hold him and stand silently by his side, protecting and watching over him.  
**II  
****Nyan. There, Shizuka doesn't like the sight of Kimihiro in tears, but what Doumeki does?**


	52. Over

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Watanuki, Mokona, Maru, Moro  
**Prompt:**6:2- Over  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Sometimes one merely has to stop and think about what other people say.  
**I**

"Stupid Doumeki," Watanuki fumed, scrubbed at the floor harder than necessary with his mop. Yuuko watched him work from her perch on her chaise lounge, pipe in hand and a smirk on her face. The seer had been on a rampage since he had arrived after school that afternoon, griping and complaining about something or other that Doumeki had done at lunch that morning, throwing in a comment or two about Yuuko's drinking habits when she requested a beverage but too busy thinking about Doumeki to say anything more. Mokona hopped onto the arm of the couch, a matching grin on his lips as he cuddled up to his creator and stealing a few sips from her glass.

"Nuki-Nuki can't stop thinking about Meki-Meki, ne?" the black creature purred giddily, giggling. Yuuko laughed with him, hushing Maru and Moro as the twins waltzed into the room, both simultaneously covering their mouths and mimicking Mokona softly.

"Nuki-Nuki and Meki-Meki!" "Can't get him out of his head! His head!"

Watanuki whirled around, glaring venomously at the four on the other side of the room, one hand on his hip.

"Of course I can't get him out of my head! That jerk constantly finds ways to annoy me, how can I not think about how he's ruining my life?!"

"... That went right over his head, didn't it?" Yuuko mused, snickering, prompting the same reactions out of her conniving comrades.

"Right over his head!" Maru chirped.

"Right over his head," Moro agree, sagely nodding her head. Watanuki frowned and stared at them then sighed, muttered, and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to make dinner. You can all stay here and wallow in your drunken stupors."  
**II  
****Heh, poor Watanuki is so naïve and innocent it's hard for him to understand half of what Yuuko says (means). **


	53. Blurred

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, mentioned Haruka  
**Prompt:**6:3- Blurred  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** It's always the quiet one's.  
**I**

It always happened when he took his glasses off; the blurred parody of the world that was so distorted and deformed that he couldn't understand the images around him. Everything was smeared together in his twisted reality, leaving him confused and struggling to move around in any coherent pattern that he could properly navigate. Things tended to merge together, like they did when he was on the brink of unconsciousness and in the grasp of a spirit. But then Doumeki came and handed him his glasses, whether it was because they fell off his face for some reason that could range from him tripping, to him being tripped, to a spirit unexpectedly attacking, or because it was first thing in the morning and the archer had an annoying tendency to wake up earlier than him and he knew that Watanuki would spend five minutes groping around the dresser. Sometimes his perpetual bad luck would kick in and he'd knock them behind something and spend an additional ten minutes looking.

Thankfully in his dreams Haruka never got a chance to see him with his glasses on so he didn't have the chance to exhibit the same embarrassing inclinations as his grandson. He didn't think he could survive finding out that his mentor and pseudo-idol was as perverted as Shizuka.  
**II  
**… **Well, that got off topic, but it didn't have much of a lead in the first place, so it's okay. You know, something about perverted Doumeki is appealing. It must be the philosophy of, 'it's always the quiet ones.'**


	54. Fools

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**6:4- Fools  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** And the jesters dance their complicated steps.  
**I**

They were both fools and they knew it. They way they danced around their emotions (well, Watanuki danced, Doumeki merely... swayed indecisively) even though they knew that it was pointless to deny the bond. Yuuko had told them countless times that once a connection was established it would never be demolished and with the amount of time they spent in the others presence it was only a matter of time before their barely-there friendship developed into something deeper and more intimate (though how you could get more intimate than entrusting one's life to another, however unwillingly, without having sex was fairly beyond Doumeki). She had also said, numerous times, that Watanuki was the April Fool, but what did that make Doumeki?

Haruka would have said he was a man in love and nothing more or less; nothing was worth more while remaining as priceless as it was.  
**II  
****Yes, having Haruka come in at the last moment with some sort of wisdom is inescapable for me. Enjoy the fools dance! (Kurogane and Fai included~!)**


	55. Immortal

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**6:5- Immortal  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** When you're the only one forced to live forever it can become a lonely existence fast.|  
**I**

Being immortal wasn't all it was chalked up to be. In fact, it was a fairly lonely profession to take part in. You saw countless years and centuries fly by and multitudes of people you loved grow old and die while you remain the same, eternally trapped in times _loving_ embrace. Watanuki didn't know how much more he could take before he threw caution and Hitsuzen into the wind and killed himself, even if it meant going to the after life sooner than planned. As things stood he wouldn't be making it to the after life so it really didn't matter. At least he'd be able to see Yuuko and the other's he'd met and befriended, hopefully.

However, he didn't expect to become so completely enamored with the priest he went to see to inquire about the fine print that came with the permanent contract he was about to sign with death. He decided perhaps it was worth it to wait until the man died to follow him, feeling uneasy about the prospect of falling back into the grasping hands of the very beings he had wanted to escape when he accepted the bid for immortality and getting his soul torn to pieces.

Doumeki didn't seem to mind spending an eternity with him to keep him company and give him protection.  
**II  
****Yeah, Yuuko unfortunately moved on with Mokona's and them. A sad day, but alas necessary. Also, before I forget like I almost just did, I'm going to a place with zero internet access for a couple days, maybe more, so I'll see you all when I get back, 'kay? I hope none of you mind the wait terribly...? Love you all!!**


	56. Dolls

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**6:6- Dolls  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Everyone is going through Mokona Madness and Watanuki has a bad feeling about future situations.  
**I**

Watanuki didn't know whether he should be annoyed at the pretentious witch for shoving the black Mokona doll into his arms and telling him that if he lost it he'd be eternally indebted to her (which he was but that goes without saying), or dreading her reasons, which she had yet to disclose. He wasn't worried about the looks he'd receive; everyone else was already carrying the little stuffed creatures around, matching the colours to themselves or their significant others, treating them like promise rings of something. Beside that, they all regard him as an outcast as it was, not knowing what to make of his actions and turning their backs, not wanting to get involved with such an oddity. It struck him slightly odd that his teachers were even buying into the fad that Yuuko herself had started (the science teacher, Fai, had went out and bought himself a white one with a blue gem and their gym teacher Kurogane had a black and red one forced onto him, the opposites of their original colours), but knowing Fai-sensei it was to be expected and he didn't think twice about it.

As he was walking, thinking about the events that had recently taken place in his life and passing over the bridge, he slipped on a rocked, lurching forward with a yelp. The stuffed Mokona flew out his hands, bouncing on the concrete and landing at the feet of another pedestrian. The tall boy leaned down, grabbing the toy with one large hand and striding to the struggling boy and pulling him up. Narrow hazel eyes stared down at him from a blank face, somehow giving Watanuki the feeling of inferiority and a surge of anger to go with it. Annoyance swelled up in him, recognizing the boy as Doumeki Shizuka from his athletics class. The archer shoved the replica into his hands and released him, their shoulders brushing and his fingers trailing along the small of Watanuki's back as he pulled away. There was silence as he walked away, though Watanuki had a sinking feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of the taller teen in the near and distance future.

"Jeez, what a jerk," he grumbled, continuing on his way.  
**II  
****Yeah... I loved the idea of Mokona plushies so I added them in. :D I actually got this idea in the shower I think... Then I forgot it and remembered during my lunch break at work. I had to write it down in my notebook before I lost it again. I hope you all enjoyed it~!**


	57. Pretty

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Mokona, Mugetsu, Haruka  
**Prompt:**6:7- Pretty  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance/Cross Dressing|  
**Summary:** Yuuko will never cease to be a scheming, plotting witch.  
**I**

"Why, exactly, is this necessary?" Watanuki demanded shakily, self-consciously tugging that the bottom of the fabric that only came mid-way down his thighs. Yuuko sighed happily, clasping her hands together and holding them against her cheek. Mokona giggled, nestling itself against Yuuko's neck. Maru and Moro danced in the back ground, chirping out a song and dancing with their hands linked, spinning together in a tight circle. Doumeki sipped at his cup of sake, staring intently at his boyfriend, spurring a dark blush and more fidgeting. "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"You," Doumeki answered simply, eyes roving over the stockinged legs and partially bare thighs. Watanuki hissed, leaning over and pulling the hem of the dress Yuuko had forced him in further down to cover his front, not noticing the way it pulled tighter at the back, showing more than he would have cared for. It didn't help when Mugetsu slithered up the back of his skirt, fur tickling as he moved, making Watanuki yip and jerk, falling to the ground as he reached down the back of the bodice, grabbing the pipe fox around its middle and yanking it out, huffing. He didn't notice the way Doumeki stared at his slightly spread legs of the devious smirk spreading on Yuuko's face.

"Kimi-chan," she cooed, kneeling beside him and snatching the pipe fox away. "I think you should show our _guest_ to his sleeping quarters for the night, ne?"

"Wha-? Doumeki knows where his room is," Watanuki stated, frowning and watching the long spirit struggle to get out of Yuuko's hands and around his masters neck. His employer (oppressor) smirked and shook her head.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be a very good maid if you made him find his own way, now would you?" She poked the frilled hat she forced onto his earlier with a grin and pulled him up, shoving him towards the stoic boy. Grumbling he fisted his hands on his hips and tapped his foot irritably, waiting for Doumeki to follow him and stalking off when he stood up, not realizing the view the taller boy had taken in when he had assumed his position. He had honestly thought that, at that point, his night couldn't get any worse.

He found out he was wrong when Doumeki dragged him into the bedroom with him and neglected to remove the dress throughout the course of their actions (Watanuki kept his lips tightly sealed though he had a feeling that Yuuko already knew. What was that little flash of light he'd seen in the middle of it...?).  
**II**

"Hello Watanuki-kun, how are you?" Haruka greeted amiably that night when he fell asleep. Watanuki sighed, reaching up to pat down his hair and freezing when his fingers came in contact with the white abomination residing crooked in his hair. "You're certainly looking pretty tonight."

"Oh god," he moaned, burying his face in his hands. This cemented his resolve to never allow Yuuko near dress shops ever again if this was the payment for it.

When he woke up the next morning whimpering about his thoroughly thrashed masculine pride Doumeki decided to completely strip the boy so his grandfather couldn't enjoy the sight.  
**III  
**… **Yes, yes I did. I went there. :D Poor 'Nuki, I always did love the fics where Yuuko forced him into a lolita outfit or something. The Doumeki men seem to enjoy it too. :D And yes, this was the first thing I thought of for pretty. =3 Mugetsu hasn't been in a single drabble yet!! I'm ashamed of myself! *Cries* And yes, Cross dressing does fit into its own category. By the way, I'll be gone for a week, so here's your update! I hope you all enjoy it and I'll talk to you as soon as possible! :D**


	58. Never

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Mokona  
**Prompt:**6:8- Never  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summary:** The plight of being trapped in a mirror by an insane (drunk) witch.  
**I**

Watanuki sat, bored and exasperated as he listened to the witch before him rant about something Hitsuzen related (yet again), cross legged, elbow on one knee, and his chin resting on his palm, fingers curling around his jaw. The woman, Yuuko, had found him years ago running from a group of enraged villagers who claimed him a witch and wished to burn him at the stake. She, needing a slave to cook, clean, and fetch her alcoholic beverages, whisked him away and into her home, which was hidden between an old post and a fence and kept out of sight of normal beings by magic. Roughly a month after his arrival Yuuko had, in a bought of enthusiastic drunken dancing, accidentally phased him into a large, ornamental mirror that hung in the main room. The mirror, as all the other objects stowed away in the house, held magical properties, allowing whoever asked it a question a truthful answer, no matter the knowledge they wished to obtain. When he demanded to be released, Yuuko shrugged nonchalantly and stated that she couldn't get him out and that his entrapment was Hitsuzen's doing.

Needless to say, he was beyond angry.

Now, it was two years later and he was still caught in the realm of the mirror, forced to relay the information that was granted directly to him through his connection to the inanimate object to whoever asked (there were a surprising amount of people who came through). At the current moment he dully noted that Yuuko had stopped talking, staring intensely at him in one of her rare moments of complete sobriety.

"Watanuki-kun, tell me, do you think you'll ever get out of there?" she asked him, lounging languidly across the chaise lounge she'd brought in. He stared back at her, cat-like eyes blinking as he waited for the mirror to whisper the answer in his mind. When none was forthcoming he shrugged.

"Well, it's not giving an answer so my guess is never. Why?" He couldn't quite help the twinge of contempt he felt at having his life reduced to being a type of mediator for countless people he didn't know. What was worse was that he'd forever be trapped in the body of a thin, lanky sixteen year old and never be able to grow into his body. It sucked! Yuuko shook her head, drawing him away from his musings, her long hair moving with the motion.

"I didn't ask the mirror," she said softly, taking a draw from her pipe. "I asked you."

"Well," Watanuki spluttered, blushing and looking at his knee, picking at his pants with a grown out fingernail. "I hope so... But I don't know."

Yuuko remained silent, continuously drawing on her pipe and watching her contemplative charge.  
**II**

Unexpectedly, (to Watanuki, at least; Yuuko had seen it coming when she inquired about the boy's freedom) a year after their conversation Yuuko tossed the mirror and the boy outside, watching silent and amused as he reeled forward and his the glass, a bruise already beginning to blossom on his cheek. As Watanuki yelled and cursed the witch cheerily waved and strode into the forest that surrounded them, whistling happily as she went, Mokona clinging to her shoulder. An hour later a boy with a bow and quiver of arrows happened by, slowing to a stop at the strange sight of a person that seemed to be on a rampage throwing a temper tantrum inside the confines of a mirror. Pale fists smashed against the glass and his face was contorted into a glaring snarl; his words were muted for whatever reason (the mirror may be an object but it had the state of mind to know when young ears could be offended. The thing was all-knowing after all) but Doumeki understood the gist of what the words were meant to portray. Face blank by default he walked to the odd sight, his presence making the boy cease his actions and stare, eyes wide.

"Oi." The boy recoiled immediately, face twisting into an offended frown. "What are you doing?" Pale lips moved but no sound came through. When he blinked uncomprehendingly blue eyes blinked and he turned back, glaring into the black background of his prison, his jaw moving as he said something.

"-ease, would you _stop turning off the sound_?!" As he turned back he was rolling his eyes and pouting. There was a moment of silence and another eye roll. "And maybe _you_ shouldn't be such a smart ass." Whatever entity that was there with him retaliated by smacking his in the back of his head, smacking it against the surface.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, amused by the display though not showing it on his face. The boy grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"What does it look like," he snapped, shooting him a glare that didn't actually intimidate him (in fact, he thought it was a cute attempt). Doumeki shrugged, the arrows clacking together.

"Being an idiot?" he suggested, enjoying the sight of the angry red blush that spread across white cheeks, flushing them with the bright colour.

"Excuse me?!" he yelped, his voice echoing inside the chamber he was in. "I'll have you know that it's not my choice to be in here! I can't exactly waltz through the glass and be back out there you know!"

"Why not?" Doumeki asked, watching as the boy stopped short, cocking his head to the side like a confused kitten. "Have you ever tried?"

He turned his head down, staring at whatever type of floor he walked inside. Black hair shadowed his face and one hand rose to press against the glass, lightly at first then harder. With a resigned sigh he relaxed, resting his forehead against the cool barrier and closing his eyes. "Yeah... I've tried before."

Doumeki paused, looking at the hand, then the face, then the whole, melancholy picture and made a split second decision, reaching towards and through the glass, twining his fingers with the slender pale ones and pulling, drawing the boy out of the other realm and into his arms. Startled blue eyes stared up at him, mouth agape and gasping, pulling in deep breaths of fresh, untainted air.

"Wha-?"

"Now you're free," he said, waiting for the smaller teenager to make the first move. When he didn't Doumeki decided that he didn't mind holding the other teen, no matter how much of a stranger he was.

To him, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. To Watanuki, it was the beginning of a slow, excruciating torture.  
**III  
**… **Holy hell that was long! Though I have to admit, I really like the idea of Watanuki being Yuuko's magic mirror. I got it from a story by flo-bizet called The Sisters CLAMP Fairy Tales: Tsubasa Edition. It's been cute so far. :) This was the longest one yet~!**


	59. Singing

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Kohane, Himawari, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**6:9- Singing  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summary:** Beware of drunk people.  
**I**

When Doumeki, Himawari, and Watanuki graduated, Yuuko had found it incumbent for them and a handful of other people to gather at the park for a party that lasted well into the night. It was held under the pretense that they were celebrating their successful tryst through high school, but Watanuki knew better; for Yuuko, it was more of an excuse to drink thank anything else (though he could still see that maternal pride in her eyes when she looked at them). Actually, looking around him, he saw that it was a similar consensus that this was more to drink and be merry than for any true celebratory grounds. However, that failed to bother him as much as it might have before everyone surrounding him came into his life; just like having to make his own birthday cake, it wasn't that they didn't care, just that all of them need a reason to kick back and relax. The only ones not drinking were Kohane and himself. Kohane was too young and he was too busy serving everyone more drinks and the pounds upon pounds of food he'd cooked earlier. As he made his rounds, ensuring that no one went hungry, he hummed softly, unheard over the din of loud, inebriated voices chatting with each other. When he finished he fell into his spot beside Kohane, tilting his head back against the tree with a sigh.

"It must be hard work," she said softly, taking his cramping hand and gently working at the muscles. "Caring for all these people by yourself. It's a lot of responsibility."

He smiled and hummed another line before answering. "No, not really. I'd rather get a cramped hand than hear all of them whining about going hungry."

"You've done a good job of keeping them content," she stated with a smile, singing the words that went with the melody Watanuki had gotten stuck in his head. "You have a lovely voice."

"So I've been told," he muttered with a blush. They both looked up as Doumeki, staggering slightly, cheeks flushed with drink, and still as blank-faced as ever, walked over and dropped down beside him, arms grabbing Watanuki's middle before he could object and buried his nose in the crook of his neck. Kohane politely stifled a laugh behind her hand, watching the red grow darker on the smaller teen. They really were too precious.

Of course, soon after that she had to take up her predecessors duties as server and passed out the food and drink, keeping the party kindled until the early morning broke and most people were asleep.  
**II  
****Nya, Doumeki got drunk and pseudo-molested Watanuki. :D**


	60. Taking Over

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**6:10- Taking Over  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** … Apocalyptic  
**Summary:** No matter how hard things may get, there's always hope around the corner.  
**I**

Their country had been at war for as long as any of them could recall; even the oldest veterans earliest memories were ones of their fathers leaving to fight and the sounds of screaming, explosions, and gun fire in the night. So when the opposition finally triumphed and commenced their plan for taking over the country all of them were left in the chaos of life after war, civil disputes breaking out every where and buildings crumbling at the foundations. Nearly everywhere you went people were hostile, wary, and cold, leaving you to fend for yourself utterly and completely, some going so far as to extend silent threats to ward off any offenders that may be passing. Of course, none of this fazed Doumeki; he was used to being self-sufficient. He ignored them and found himself a place where he could rest easy for the night and not worry about rogue bandits invading and killing him.

Others, however, didn't get off so easily as that.

Watanuki sat, huddled at the end of a closed in area created when two buildings had fallen and part of the roof was wedged over top what was left of the alley that had previously dominated the spot. It was long, though only extending about halfway the length the passage formerly was, and provided adequate shelter from the biting winds that howled outside, blowing rain and hail furiously. Water leaked through, wetting him mildly in spots, but it wasn't something that he would get sick from, or even colder than he already was so he ignored it and focused on watching the outside for any type of disturbance. It wasn't likely that there would be any with the weather but it was better safe than dead, in his opinion. A small bag of provisions was nestled under his knees, kept out of sight and saved for when he was hungry enough to allow himself food. His eyes rolled over a map of the area, planning out his next move carefully and with consideration of the dilapidation of the land. There weren't many places untouched by the tyranny that had overcome their country but if there was any hope, whatsoever, then he was willing to bet it would be someplace in the mountains. That was the place least affected by the war and he guessed it was the place least affected by the seize.

Neither knew that, after a long year of solitude, adrenaline, fear, and a wrong turn would lead to eventual salvation for the both of them.  
**II  
****Shitty ending, yes I know, but I couldn't think of a better one and I'm tired. -.-' And it's not my favorite, but whatever, I hope you all enjoy.**


	61. Chocolate

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Maru, Moro, Mokona  
**Prompt:**7:1- Chocolate  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Never trust a witch when she says, 'Make chocolate!'  
**I**

In hindsight, the whole idea was a bad egg to begin with. After all, anything including mass amounts of chocolate that had come from Yuuko's scheming mind was a scenario to shy away from, even if it meant you had to run as fast and far as possible to get away. Which he tried to do, of course. However, the one kink in his getaway plan was a rather large one; Doumeki wasn't as keen, it seemed, to let him get away as he was to get away in the first place. That said, the archer sat with Watanuki in his lap, arms wrapped around his waist and chin resting on his shoulder so that he couldn't flail and shriek with a clean conscious.

Of course, what happened wasn't _strictly_ unexpected, but it certainly wasn't what Watanuki had in mind when Yuuko had smirked and said the word 'chocolate.' After all, who, besides Yuuko and the manjuu, would've predicted he'd have a half naked Doumeki on top of him licking chocolate off his chest?

Not to say he hadn't enjoyed it...  
**II  
****Okay, I got stuck on it and it came out like this... Yeah. Watanuki made the chocolate earlier that day and somehow Yuuko turned it into this. They both enjoy it though ~! ;)  
****III  
****Summary: **Death by chocolate...

If anyone had asked Doumeki how he thought he would die, he probably wouldn't have answered but if he _did_ then he _probably _would _not_ have said chocolate. As it was he found himself floating cross-legged beside a panicking Watanuki, Yuuko sitting across from them, pipe in mouth, and a smirk on her lips. Doumeki looked down at the remaining chunk of chocolate that Watanuki had made and he had filched from the boy when he had brought the assortments out. The one he had died eating had a tang of orange in it.

All that said, Watanuki wasn't taking Doumeki's death well.

"But-but Yuuko-san! I _killed_ him!" he wailed, distraught and inconsolable. Yuuko chuckled, taking a draw on her pipe and letting the smoke seep leisurely from her lips. Doumeki blinked, looking between the two and pondering on the seers reaction to his death. He supposed it was guilt, from being the one who made the food that had gotten lodged in his throat. But with the rants thrown out by the smaller teen, Doumeki would have surmised that he was happy to be rid of the archer.

Again, that said, he expected that the other boy wasn't too happy about losing his protection.

"Watanuki-kun, if you wish to bring him back, the fee won't be too heavy, considering it was partially a side effect of the magic in the shop," she said, watching her employee (slave) jerk forward in his spot, hands slapping down on the floor and a desperate look on his face.

"Yes, what do I have to do?"

Yuuko's smirk grew and Watanuki felt a sense of foreboding grow in his stomach, dread creep up as the witch slowly sat up from her sideways lounge.

"All that is needed is a kiss of life."

Through Watanuki's pitiful whimpers and moans Doumeki thought that death-by-chocolate wasn't such a bad fate if this was the outcome.  
**IV  
****Yeah, I remembered a story called 'How to Lose your Ghost in 50 Days' where Doumeki dies by onigiri and Yuuko says she can bring him back if Watanuki does something or other that involves stripping him and she would do it for that only because it was caused by the shop, so I used that (sorry!). But yeah, I got this idea and couldn't leave it, so you all get a bonus drabble. :D (Go read that story! It's amazing!!!)**


	62. Long Distance

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Doumeki's parents  
**Prompt:** 7:2- Long Distance  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Never complain about a lack of communication to Doumeki; he'll say something you probably don't want to hear.  
**I**

"Doumeki, I don't know why you even bother to waste money calling me long distance when you never say anything," Watanuki grouched, keeping the cordless phone held to his ear with his shoulder. On the other side of the line, Doumeki shrugged, listening to his boyfriends voice and the sounds he made as he moved around what was most likely the kitchen, preparing himself a light lunch. "And did you just shrug at me? I swear that when it comes to verbal communication, you are utterly and completely useless."

"I like listening to you talk," he replied, leaning against the counter. His parents were outside on the patio, reclining on lounge chairs and sipping on cold drinks and conversing about nothing in particular. "Besides, it's not my fault my parents decided to take me on vacation."

"That is completely beside the point," Watanuki grumbled, dropping a heavy pot he was struggling with. "The point is that you call me every day and then sit there and say next to nothing! It's annoying."

Doumeki thought for a moment, then came to a decision.

"Well we could have phone sex," he suggested, face straight and perfectly serious. He heard Watanuki stammer and stumble for words, going on for a good thirty seconds before coming to an acceptable reply.

"It wouldn't matter anyways!" he cried, leaning against a wall and thumping his head back on it. "You never even moan when we're together so why the hell would you do it when we're not?!"

"I could try," he answered nonchalantly, amused by the reaction and one hundred per cent all for following through with his proposition. There was silence on the other side for all of a second as a thought wormed its way into his lovers head.

"Wait, are you alone right now?!" he demanded, voice raising to a high, desperate pitch. Doumeki glanced around, wondering if the door being open and his parents being about five meters away constituted as being alone. Then, for Watanuki's sake, he decided it did.

"Yes."

"Why don't I believe you?" Watanuki asked, slipping off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could practically see Doumeki shrug again and gave a self-suffering sigh. "You know what? You're impossible. That said, I'm going to have a nap and talk to Haruka for a while. At least he's not as perverted as you."

"You think my grandfather isn't perverted?" Doumeki inquired, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Well at least if he has something lecherous to say he keeps it to himself," Watanuki muttered back, starting when his kitchen was replaced by the same scenery that surrounded him during his and Haruka's talks. Said man was standing a few feet away, grinning and waving a hand in greeting as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Evening Watanuki-kun."  
**II**

Doumeki stared at the phone, slightly miffed at the abrupt disappearance of Watanuki's voice and knowing that he was sleeping and probably would be for some time if Doumeki Haruka had his way. Growling he hung up and went to join his parents on the patio, plopping ungracefully on the other chair occupying the space. His mother smiled at him and brushed back a strand of black hair into the wide brimmed hat.

"Did you enjoy your talk?" she asked, tone calm and serene. He shrugged and picked up the slowly warming lemonade he'd taken from the kitchen before they came out, sipping from it and almost allowing his face to distort in displeasure from the taste.

"He fell asleep."  
**III  
****I had a lot of trouble with this one too, but eventually I persevered and figured something out. And now I rather like it~! Aha, I actually just wanted to have Doumeki say phone sex. It would've made me giggle if my brother wasn't in the room but I smiled all the same. Enjoy~!_ BTW, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated recently! My sister and her daughter have been here for the last three weeks and I've been babysitting most of the time, so no time to write!! As it is, I have yet to finish writing this set of drabbles and I really don't want it to catch up to me for the first time!!! It would make me sad. :( I hope you all can forgive me!_**


	63. I Think of You

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, one-sided OC/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:3- I Think of You  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Watanuki isn't used to people confessing to him, especially twice in one day.  
**I**

"When I think of you... I feel strange," he admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Then, as if realizing he said something that may potentially offend he waved his hands and quickly made his meaning clear. "In a good way! It's warm and, well, I suppose you could say fuzzy. The butterflies are a little crazy but even so, it... tickles." Seeing the blank look on the others face he smiled wryly and nervously glanced away and back again. "Am I making any sense?"

Watanuki stared wide eyed at the upperclassman that had accosted him at the end of club, his bow slung over his shoulder and his uniform rumpled from practice. He vaguely wondered where Doumeki was as the older boy rambled, silently asking himself if he had somehow confused him with someone else.

"You see, the truth is, Watanuki-kun, I... like you. A lot." Oops, there went that philosophy.

"Takamura." He nearly wilted with relief at the deep voice behind him and the sudden cease of the taller students continuous tirade.

"A-ah, Doumeki-kun!" Takamura flushed, eyes between the two of them, taking in the possessive stance his fellow archer had taken up, his own bow held firmly in his hand. Then he focused solely on the object of his affections and bit his lip, watching Doumeki glare and wrap an arm around the thin waist, ignoring the indignant squeak at the sudden movement.

"Is there something you need Takamura?" Doumeki asked slowly, pointedly dropping all honorifics and signs of respect for the lesser archer. Takamura coughed and backed away in the direction of the change room, hastily shaking his head.

"N-no, I'll just... I had no idea he was... Sorry!" With that the teen took off, tripping clumsily over his own feet and stumbling around the corner to the locker room. Doumeki turned and began to walk out of the building, hand moving from around Watanuki's waist to grab his wrist, dragging him unceremoniously out the door and down the street in the direction of Yuuko's shop.

"D-Doumeki! Oi, what the hell!? I _can_ walk on my own you know!" Watanuki yelped, trying unsuccessfully to pull away. Doumeki stopped, glaring intently at the smaller boy as he crashed against his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded forcefully, in the way that told Watanuki he was angry and wouldn't be placated by a bento.

"Why? Because I was too surprised and by the time I wrapped my head around the notion that someone seemed to be _confessing_ to me, he was already to far into his monologue that there was no stopping him!" Watanuki stopped, casting a queer look at the taller boy. "Why do you care anyways?"

His answer was a long, thorough, and bruising kiss delivered by a jealous, annoyed, and fed up boy in love.  
**II  
****Well, considering I was having issues with this one too, I think it turned out pretty well. Aha, I can see Watanuki getting all flustered when a boy from school comes up to him and confesses his love. Nyaha, poor Doumeki. :D**


	64. Sensitive

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**7:4- Sensitive  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** AU! Sometimes it's best to know your place.  
**I**

"You're too sensitive," Doumeki stated as the smaller man stalked from one side of the room to the other. Considering the size of their makeshift prison, it was only about three of Watanuki's current steps to get from each. Watanuki scoffed, crossing his arms, letting them fall, running a hand through his hair, flailing, anything to keep moving and work off his frustration.

"My sensitivity is _not_ the point!" he cried, glaring furiously at the door. "Those bastards had it coming! They had _no right_ to do that! _No right!_"

Doumeki shook his head, one gloved hand reaching out to grab the other mans ankle as he strode past, then grasped his belt and pulled him down into his lap, ignoring the writhing and growling. "You may be one of the most powerful magi to grace these parts, but to actively turn and assault the guard because he grabbed you? When things are this tense and hostile?"

"He _groped_ me! Meaning his hands weren't just on my arms, one was planted quite _comfortably_ on my _ass_!" Watanuki snapped back, finally consenting to his position and relaxing minimally. Doumeki grunted, eyebrows lowering and eyes narrowing in a way that exhibited his displeasure.

"And because you flipped we're stuck in here, waiting to be sentenced by the queen." The door across from them was flung open, revealing a tall, black-haired woman clad in a low cut gown that split up the side of each leg, a smirk on her face. The two hastily stood, bowing low at the waist.

"How cute," Yuuko mused, sauntering into the room, folding her right arm against her body, fingers clasping around her elbow while her left hand rose to cradle her jaw. "The two lovers clinging to each other as they await their fate. How touching."

"L-lovers?!" Watanuki stuttered, head whipping to look between Doumeki's emotionless face and Yuuko's grinning one. "No, no, you've got it all wrong! We're not even friends, much less anything so intimate!"

"Oi-"

"My name is not 'Oi' damn you!"

"-Shut up and let her majesty speak," Doumeki finished. Watanuki's mouth closed with a sharp click and he held his tongue, looking away with a sour glare. Yuuko chuckled, abandoning her pose and letting her hand drop to her hips.

"You realized you've severely injured two of my best soldier, yes?" she inquired, beckoning Doumeki to step away from Watanuki the circling between them. "And because of this, I need two replacements. Since you were the one to create this issue, you shall be the one to resolve it." She pointed to Watanuki, eyes roving up and down, calculating and mischievous. "You look like the housewife type."

"Wha-"

"So, you will be working in the kitchens, cleaning, and serving us." Red eyes turned to Doumeki, ignoring Watanuki's cries and protests. "And you will replace Larg as my new personal guard."  
**II**

"How the hell did you manage to get the job that requires you sit around all day, drink sake with Yuuko-san, and gorge yourself while I'm stuck doing all the hard work?!" Watanuki demanded, slamming the platter of food he'd spent hours preparing on the table, glaring at Doumeki, who shrugged and picked some of the Tamago Yaki off the plate. Yuuko laughed, draining a bottle of sake and setting it down, joining Doumeki in eating.

"Hitsuzen, child, Hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen my ass."

"Your ass is what got you into this in the first place," Doumeki commented, sipping on his own bottle of alcohol.  
**III  
****Nya, I was going to cut this off at Yuuko's remark but the thought of Doumeki saying that with a straight face while drinking was too much to resist. :D Hope you enjoyed~! (These are getting longer and longer...) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews~!**


	65. Wait, What?

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Himawari, Doumeki/Watanuki, Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:5- Wait, What?  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summary:** Well, Watanuki could now say he had met his feminine side and Doumeki has the idea of aprons running through his head.  
**I**

The amount of unusual occurrences Doumeki had witnessed throughout the short amount of time since he had begun protecting Watanuki were countless, and though some were more dangerous than others, none were stranger than any of the others. However, the sight of a long strip of space distorting and bubbling, breaking apart and revealing a slender figure with short black hair wearing their school uniform as Watanuki, Himawari, and himself walked home was just a little odder than their usual encounters, especially after another, larger, and decidedly male figure followed her through and they saw exactly who the people were.

"God dammit Doumeki, this is all your fault, you know that?" the female growled, crossing her arms over breasts that were barely seen through the jacket. The other Doumeki stood there, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow and a look that was as disbelieving as he could manage. "If you had kept watch like I asked you, we wouldn't have to go to Yuuko's and ask her to relocate the damn thing for us!"

"I was keeping watch," the other Doumeki answered simply, shrugging off the girls rage. Glued to their spot and watching the display with wide eyes (well, Watanuki and Himawari were, at any rate; their stoic companion kept an expression that mimicked his double) the three teens belonging to the dimension all currently resided in said nothing, two knowing who the angry girl was and one vehemently denying it inside his head.

"Then how the hell did it get past you?!" she demanded, glaring venomously at the boy. Other-Doumeki shrugged again, finally looking around and taking in their surroundings, noticing the three. Instead of telling her verbally, he cut off the next part of her tirade with a finger, pointing it at them. Wide, cat-like blue eyes turned to them and a vicious swear exploded from her lips.

"This isn't good," she grumbled, stalking closer with the Other-Doumeki tailing her. "The first rule is to _not_ let yourself come into contact with the you's in other dimensions." As they came closer her mumblings got louder and clearer but she stopped dead when her eyes caught Watanuki's. "I'm a boy?! What the hell!!"

Watanuki took a second to look offended, lips turning down into a frown that made Doumeki think pout sooner. "Well excuse me, but it's not exactly a great revelation when your doppleganger is a woman," he shot back, both of them simultaneously planting their hands on their hips. Doumeki and the Other-Doumeki looked at each other and Doumeki felt a small smirk tug at his lips.

"Oi," he said, drawing both of the Watanuki's attention to him and ignoring the indignant cries of, 'My name's not 'Oi'!'. "Now you really can be a housewife."

Himawari giggled, imagining their Watanuki in a eighties American housewife dress holding a mixing bowl filled with something that would come out deliciously, the two Doumeki's looked thoughtful for a second, both imagining their respective Kimihiro in nothing but an apron with some sort of fruit and a lot of melted chocolate, and the two Watanuki's both stared with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Before their surprise wore off and the conversation could develop into a violent meeting of fist-to-face action the other-Doumeki cut in.

"Do you know where Yuuko's shop is?" he asked, directing his attention to is double, who nodded.

"We were heading there now," Watanuki cut in, knowing the voice communication between the two wouldn't get much further than that. His female double looked skeptical for a second, voicing her doubts.

"And why is that?" she asked, pushing up her glasses. "Have you been there before or did someone tell you about it?"

"I work there," Watanuki admitted with a dejected sigh, turning on his heel and leading them down the street. Before he could get further than a few steps Himawari's voice stopped him.

"Ne, Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun, I have to head home so I'm going this way," the taller girl stated with a smile, pointing the direction of the opposite street. Reluctantly he nodded and gave a small, happy wave and a shout of farewell before turning on his heel, leading the others down the street to Yuuko's shop. As they walked, the Other-Doumeki slipped a hand around the female Watanuki's waist, pulling her possessively closer to him as their Doumeki gave a short glare and grabbed the male Watanuki's wrist, both ignoring the identical shrieks of surprise and objection. Himawari frowned after a second of observation and reflection on the two Doumeki's attitude's.

"Wait, what?"  
**II  
****Yes, well... I wanted to make Watanuki a girl in one, so here she is, in all of her kick ass glory! :D This version of Watanuki-kun is usually the one that instigates fights and takes on all the men bringing ill tidings. She doesn't like it when people look at her with lecherous intent unless it's Doumeki, and she won't admit that. Lol, I thought it would be fun. Anywho, about Himawari's last line, she's wondering why Doumeki and Other-Doumeki are so hostile with each other when they like opposite genders of the same person. It's confusing her. :3**


	66. Decay

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:6- Decay  
**Rating:** T+  
**Chapter Genre:** Horror  
**Summary:** _'A needle and thread, needle and thread...'  
_**I**

There it was, ringing in his ears and echoing in his head, decaying his sense of direction and his sight, sending the world into a blurred parody of itself. The song was English, but he understood the words that weaved through him as he ran, bumping into buildings and obstructions in his path. The apparition tailed him, continuing and repeating verses, pausing between each and accentuating that intermission with a sharp click that reverberated through him. Short, panicked breaths filled the air, joining with the song and suffocating him as he raced blind through the streets, desperately trying to escape, mentally yelling for his savior to come and save him again, eventually voicing his thoughts without knowing, adding again to the noise surrounding him. Despairing, horrified, and disoriented he failed to notice the uneven square of concrete sticking out at a slant, half an inch above the others and his foot caught, sending him sprawling to the ground, head striking the unforgiving cement. As his mind fogged and his vision grew black a form hovered over him, red hair and white face painfully bright even as his eyes closed, and the final verse of the song played in his psyche, fading with his conscious.

_'Sew him back together with a needle and thread, needle and thread, needle and thread. Sew him back together with needle and thread, my Fair Lady.'  
_**II  
****Um... I debated going further with this, but decided not to. It'll more likely than not pop up again when I find an appropriate prompt for it. Eh, this was heavily inspired by an episode of 'Kuroshitsuji.' If you haven't seen it, get yourself to anilinkz . Com. They have all the episodes and it's simply amazing. :D Yeah, enjoy... =3**


	67. Stray

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:7- Stray  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Supernatural  
**Summary:** Be careful when distributing your monthly act of charity; you may get more than you bargained for.  
**I**

Doumeki Shizuka, while not cruel and uncaring, was not one who went out of his way to commit charitable deeds. Such deeds usually included handing out money or food at random, and taking strays in off the street. However, something about the small, shivering, malnourished, and half-grown cat pulled at his heartstrings and he couldn't resist the urge to pick up the black creature and carry him home cradled in warm arms. During the return trip to the temple the creature didn't stir, remaining as dead to the world as when he had found it, only the soft rise and fall of its body as it breathed giving away the fact that it was alive.

When he stepped through the door he immediately headed for his bedroom, gingerly placing the pure black cat on his pillow, watching it curl into a tight ball and continue its slumber. Content to know that it wouldn't wake up and run away Shizuka turned and made his way down the halls to the kitchen, pouring a small saucer of milk for the feline and bringing it back. His father accosted him in the hall, inquiring about his day but ignoring the dish in his hand, knowing that his son usually had his reasons for doing things (there was one exception; Shizuka had pulled out a large chest that held his baby toys and mementos from his younger years and when asked he honestly couldn't give an answer other than an indifferent shrug), then going his own way. With no other distractions the teenager made it to his bedroom and slid open the door.

He didn't expect the sight he was greeted with.

In place of the cat there was a human shaped figure curled into the fetal position, clawed hands linked together at the knees and his arms securing them to his chest. Short dark hair fell into the peaceful face, a pair of matching coloured ears tilted forward on the curve of his skull, barely brushing the pale knees, and a long tail curled around thin ankles, tip lazily moving up and down. Shizuka blinked, remaining stationary for a moment, then ventured further into the room, carefully noting the triangle ears twitch in his direction and the eyelids move over hidden eyes. A soft groan alerted him to the waking being as he set the milk on his bedside table and he turned to watch dark blue eyes flutter open, pupils contract into invisible slits then dilating once more, swiveling to stare at him intently as they finished their adaptation.

"Who are you?" the former feline asked, voice soft and groggy from sleep and dry from dehydration. Shizuka didn't answer immediately, taking in all of the boys appearance and holding out the milk.

"Doumeki Shizuka," he answered as one slender hand gratefully accepted the container, politely sipping at it. "Who're you?"

Licking the milk off his top lip the feline spoke with a steadier, richer voice. "Watanuki Kimihiro."

Before their introductions and conversation could go further Shizuka's father entered his room without knocking, lips pursed and brow furrowed as he obviously thought of something he had forgotten about during their earlier encounter.

"By the way Shizuka, I-" His eyes fell on the naked, oddly bestowed body sitting on his sons bed and slowly inched out, coughing awkwardly and obviously thinking it was some form of kinky cosplay. "I'll just leave you two alone then..."

Shizuka blinked, glancing between his shut door and the baffled Kimihiro perched on his futon, legs drawn modestly up to his chest.

"Indeed..."  
**II  
****Don't ask about the last line; I was looking for somewhere to end it, it's 1:30 AM and this stool is unbalanced and pissing me off. All righty then folks, I'll talk to you during the next installment. I can't remember what episode of Kuroshitsuji it was the 66 was based on, but it was around 20 (I want to say 18, but I'm not exactly sure).**


	68. Kiss

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:8- Kiss  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summary:** Kisses between the Doumeki and Watanuki of former prompts.  
**I**

Kimihiro grumbled, kneading the dough to make buns, the curry filling sitting warm on the stove, not yet completed. Yet again he was stuck in the kitchen instead of out on deck, suffocating in the heat created by the elements both inside and out. And to make matters worse his 'bodyguard' was sitting at the table, eyes never straying from him and slowly causing Kimihiro's temper to boil. Finally the combination of the heat, aggravation, and frustration at Yuuko for putting him into this situation and himself for allowing himself to feel as he did about the constant annoyance got to him, setting him off.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do than stare?" he demanded, glaring at the taller man and brandishing a discarded spoon caked with batter. "Shouldn't you be watching the deck for possible threats instead of me?"

"I'm your guard," Doumeki stated, shrugging and never letting his eyes stray for a second. "It's my job to watch you."

Huffing Kimihiro turned back to his dough, kneading it harder than before, trying to vent the pent up emotions festering. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem to be working as well as it usually did. Biting his bottom lip he stopped thinking about it and acted on instinct, throwing the dough back into the bowl and turning, pouncing on the other, wrapping his arms around the tanned neck and pressing their lips together. Immediately Doumeki complied, grabbing the slighter pirate around the waist and pulling him into his lap. Briefly breaking their kiss Doumeki smirked, bumping their noses and Kimihiro rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too smug you great lout," he grumbled, cutting off whatever response Doumeki had in mind.  
**II  
****Companion piece to 'Voyage.'  
****III**

"I've already told you god dammit, I don't need your charity," Watanuki snapped, glaring at the taller boy that seemed determined not to leave his side whenever possible. "You can stop trying now."

Doumeki could admit this wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he made the revelation to be nicer to the slight boy, but he couldn't help the protective urge he got when he saw him. It didn't help that the first time he really started to protect the other boy he was being pushed around by some of the bigger, better built boy in school. He thought they were from the Judo club but he couldn't be sure, only knowing that he had to get them away before Watanuki was hurt physically as well as mentally. That had been five months ago and everyday he kept away those that wished to hurt the boy, and everyday he received a silent thank you in the form of a bentou box that Watanuki seemed to think was mandatory in return, as well as an earful of complaints.

"I can take care of myself, regardless of what you think, so your continued presence here is-"

Tired of the constant grumbling Doumeki decided it was high time to act. So he grabbed the ranting teen and pulled him close, watching the blue eyes widen at the abrupt move, their chests nearly touching. Then he leaned down and kissed him, slow and chaste and away from the sight of the other students and the teachers.

"You jerk," Watanuki whispered breathlessly, pulling Doumeki back down again.  
**IV  
****Companion piece to 'Music.'  
****V**

Watanuki was grateful to the Prince for taking him away from his other life, there was no doubt about that. However, that didn't mean that he enjoyed the man's insufferable actions and mannerisms; for royalty he certainly lacked the finesse and elegance most nobles wrapped around themselves. After all, he was fairly certain that most nobles or royalty did not stalk servants bound to them.

Of course, Doumeki Shizuka was not one who followed protocol.

That said, he really should have expected what happened when he was summoned to the Prince's quarters. It was just like the older man to fall in love with a servant and completely drop all pretense of courting, throwing them both head first into a relationship that was beyond improper.

Well, it may be inappropriate but Watanuki couldn't deny his gratification when it came to the kisses Doumeki insisted on smothering him with.  
**VI  
****Companion piece to 'Hope.'**

**Well, originally it was going to be five different companion pieces, however, I was running out of time and wanted to get it over with. I hope you all liked them~! **


	69. The Edge

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Zombie's  
**Prompt:**7:9- The Edge  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Well, a day that starts out with a dismembered man tapping at your window is one to be wary of.  
**I**

This day was not going as planned. First he woke up to insistent tapping on his apartment window, which just so happened to be on the third floor with no tree access, and was courtesy of a man missing his right arm and had a rather large chunk of flesh missing from his left side. He looked completely lucid but the fact that he was a walking corpse that absolutely shouldn't be up and about was enough to put him on the edge of his seat as it was. He was pushed further from his comfort zone when, on his walk to school, he was accosted by an elderly woman with a hole in her jaw and three ribs removed and exhibiting her innards. She also carried an obviously dead fish in her hand though he wasn't about to inquire as to the reason for that, nor the reason that it squirmed and snapped in her grasp.

After three more people that were supposed to be dead, all in various states of decomposition and dismemberment, jumped out at him from the most random places (the first fell off of a balcony and almost hit him on the head, the second rolled out from under a garbage bin, and the third jumped off the back of a truck as it sped by), he decided he had had enough of being ruthlessly surprised by them and took off running as fast as he could manage. While moving he glanced back occasionally to check if they were still following him, which all five were, keeping an amazing pace with their current physical ailments. He kept his gait as the group behind him grew larger, an inexplicable number of living dead stalking him and drawing the attention of those still alive.

He wasn't expecting to be tripped by a discarded leg laying in the middle of the sidewalk and then have the owner of said leg latch onto him, sniffing at him like an addict would sniff cocaine. The pleased sighs drawn from the blue-tinged man faintly disturbed him...

"Oi."

He bristled at the deep voice that caught his attention from a few meters away. He looked up at the taller boy that towered over him and the slowly growing horde of zombies that threw themselves at him. Doumeki blinked at the sight, not sure what to think of it but not saying anything about it quite yet.

"My name is not 'Oi'," he growled, struggling against the bodies all trying at get to him, the ones that could licking and nuzzling his skin, leaving trails of congealing blood on him. "And don't just stand there, help me!"

"You have bodies on you," Doumeki pointed out, pinning him with a blank stare as the one that had tripping him, grunting as an elbow jabbed his stomach, grabbed his wrist and drew it to his mouth, nibbling harmlessly on it. "And you're getting chewed on by one of them."

"You think I don't know that?!" he yelled, jerking his hand away. The skin tore and a small amount of blood leaked out, immediately stopping all movements from the people piled on him. He blinked, pausing with them for a split second before taking advantage of their sudden cease, pushing away and running towards Doumeki, grabbing the taller boys wrist and dragging him along unconsciously and not letting go until they reached the school gate, cheeks flushing bright when he realized he still held the other boys hand.

Dispersing from their tangled heap the zombies glanced at each other uncertainly, not understanding the sudden urge to maul the poor boy or the reason they were still alive, writing it off as a supernatural phenomenon. A small, dainty female turned to her friend with a shrug after rising from her undignified position on the ground, offering a small smile.

"Wanna go get coffee?"  
**I  
****This is dedicated to TheLadyPendragon for getting the idea of Zombie!Watanuki and telling me to with it what I would. Lol, Watanuki gets pseudo-molested by zombies. :D Haha, they lose control around him and have the urge to lick/bite/nibble/eat him, but only around him. Doumeki repels it and I think that Himawari is just there for the ride half the time; no bad luck or nothing. I'm not too sure though. **

**Lol, the zombies can be fairly pleasant if you get to know them. :3 And yes, I realize that I never actually said Watanuki's name in this. It was purposeful after he tripped.**


	70. Once More

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**7:10- Once More  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Shameless Romance  
**Summary:** Indulging in the pleasures of the flesh seemed to be the top priority on Doumeki's list.  
**I**

Watanuki moaned, basking in the pleasant after glow of the activities that had taken up all of their morning and the feel of the strong arms that held him. Yuuko had so graciously granted him the day off and Doumeki's parents had left for Okinawa earlier that week, giving the two ample time on their holidays to be alone. Of course, during their time together, one thing led to another and they ended up spending copious amounts of time in Doumeki's bedroom, exercising.

Though that exercise wasn't the traditional type either of them tended to indulge in.

Doumeki grunted and grabbing him, rolling their bodies so he resumed his seemingly permanent position of towering over the slender boy, staring down at him with half lidded eyes. Ducking his head he pressed a small, tender kiss to one of the glaringly red marks he'd so lovingly applied during their earlier trysts, moving to an unmarred spot and sucking and nibbling on it until it became as dark as the other ones, pulling back to admire his work before moving up to lightly press their lips together.

"Once more," he stated, pushing their bodies flush together, feeling his lover stir in response to his demand.

"You," Watanuki replied, shooting him a glare with no heat behind it, "are insatiable."

Doumeki shrugged, slipping his hands down Watanuki's sides and lifting his legs to they were bent on either side of his body and cradling the narrow hips between his thighs, grinding them together.

"I," he answered, relishing the soft pants that the seer was beginning to let out, as well as the flexing of his hips, "am a teenager."

"Doesn't change the fact," Watanuki grumbled, gasping as Doumeki lifted him so he straddled his lap, burying his head against the tanned chest and moaning into the sweat slicked skin. "You bastard."

After that the only noises that came from Watanuki were sounds of pleasure emitted as Doumeki _did that thing_ with his _tongue_ as they kissed.

Yes, Doumeki was very proud of his ability to silence even the noisiest people.  
**II  
**… **As I said, shameless romance... Yeah. For all of you who enjoy them as much as I seem to. :) There you go.**


	71. Serenity

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**8:1- Serenity  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Sometimes the only way to achieve something is to determine something previously denied for a long time.  
**I**

Very rarely in his life did Watanuki Kimihiro attain Serenity. It was a state he often strove for though events in his life and his own boundless passion prevented him from reaching his goal. He was interrupted by the endless plague of spirits that were drawn inexplicably to him or by the arrival of his so-called 'friend', invoking the seemingly mandatory thrill of anger and that emotion that made his heart pound. He didn't know what it was an he didn't like that, but most of all, he detested the way that the older boy made him lose his concentration and hold he almost achieved on that tranquility.

Throughout the years of knowing Doumeki and the way he so often accomplished the thing he wanted most Watanuki learned that the only way to reach Serenity was wrapped securely in his eventual lovers arms, snuggled against his chest. Never had he felt so calm and relaxed.  
**II  
****Yeah... Short and sweet? =3**


	72. First Impression

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Demon  
**Prompt:**8:2- First Impression  
**Rating:** T+  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Supernatural  
**Summary:** The assistance of the elements is a useful thing.  
**I**

The first impression came from lethal nails, digging into his wrist and pinning it completely to the ground, leaving a small section of the depression split and a small trail of blood leaking out. The demon grinned, pointy teeth dripping with acidic saliva that sizzled as it landed on his skin and on the pavement that his back rested on. His hands clenched and he pressed his lips tightly together to stop the pained cries from escaping. Magic flared through him, calling the demons attention again to his blood instead of his flesh, teeth digging in and releasing it from his veins, the long, deep blue tongue snaking out and lapping at the liquid, a shiver running through the large body. Carefully distributing the magic evenly through his arms and chest, for a distraction, he forced it to take a physical manifestation. The invisible strands of wind wrapped around his fingers and traveled down his arms, encircling the demon and pushing it off, sending it flying across the street with an impossibly high screech. Watanuki took the time to push himself up and duck into a side alley, dodging trashcans and the miscellaneous junk that littered it, vaulting over the inadvertent obstacles, gathering the wind and readying an attack.

The roar came suddenly and directly behind him, giving him no time to think about his actions, only to move on instinct, whipping his body around and releasing the pent up energy, watching it as it tore through the dark entity, leaving its lacerated, bloody carcass on the ground. Sighing he called another form of magic, flames licking at his skin and charring it temporarily black, skin flaking and peeling off immediately as the fire departed from his arm, leaving nothing of the form but a discoloured mark on the alley floor.

He sighed, running a hand over his face and turned, yelping at the appearance of Doumeki, bumping into his chest and being held there by the taller boy.

"Are you all right?" he asked, gold eyes narrowing as he scrutinized the Magus. Watanuki huffed, lifting his hands to push fruitlessly at the hard pectus and grumbling softly as he was merely pulled closer.

"I'm fine you great, overprotective lout," he muttered, eventually relaxing into Doumeki's embrace, resting his head on one broad shoulder. "Where were you?"

"Yuuko held me up," he whispered back, ducking his head and laying a soft kiss before the right ear, gently nudging near the oddly coloured eye with his nose, drifting down to place another kiss, this one on Watanuki's lips, who sighed in response.

"Well," Watanuki uttered into the kiss, taking a deep breath, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Its been banished and we can go home for the night."  
**II  
****I can finally go to bed~! T.T I started school again today and it sucked. I already got Math homework... . Rawr!! Well, I suppose this was inspired by serenetwinkle's fic, 'Wait.' It's actually really good. **


	73. Last GoodBye

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, random men  
**Prompt:**8:3- Last Good-Bye  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst  
**Summary:** Even a weapon can have feelings, given the proper circumstances.  
**I**

The night was silent, an unusual happenstance in the area. People had retreated into their homes, feeling anger and blood lust on the wind and wisely deciding not to get themselves caught by whatever it was that was on the rampage. Very few looked outside, their fear of the beast too great to risk it, so no one saw the slender form round corner after corner, chasing a black van through the streets, a harsh scowl twisting their features. Inside the vehicle the man in the back, watching over their captive, panicked and commanded the driver to speed up, that not only were they running out of drugs to keep their prisoner unconscious by their pursuer was gaining ground on them.

"How the hell is that?" the one steering demanded, pushing the gas pedal to the floor in an attempt to get as far away as possible. The watchman, practically glued to the rear window, drew in a shaky breath.

"He's a living weapon! How the fuck do you _think_ he's gaining on us?!"

Beside him, the unconscious form began to stir, though no sound escaped him as he came to. Ropes secured and immobilized him but that didn't stop him from glancing around and assessing his situation. He sagely decided to refrain from moving before he could be absolutely sure about the reasons for his situation.

"God dammit!" the driver cursed, sharply turning a corner and almost flipping them onto their side. "We were supposed to lure him to the base, not get him so fucking angry that he charged us! We could die tonight!"

"Shit! He's practically on top of us!"

"So do something about it!" Doumeki closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again as the watchman reached across him, grabbing a gun and throwing open the two back doors, barely taking the time to aim before shooting. Each bullet missed, ricocheting off the pavement and into the cement walls lining the streets. Slitted bi-coloured eyes carefully trained on the armed man, catching sight of the person that was stolen from him, and put on another burst of speed, hands crushing the metal of the door as they grabbed it and feet leaving sizable dents as well. The van swerved at the sudden impact and the driver lost control, sending them into the palisade.

Watanuki, who had jumped off the vehicle just in time to avoid being part of the collision, hastily tore apart the jammed metal, reaching in and pulling out his friend, who grunted at the pull on whatever injuries he had sustained during the ride.

"Are you all right?" he asked, gritting his teeth against the guilt that ate at him. Narrow golden eyes glanced at him as he pulled off the rope, still groggy and dazed from the sedative they had administered. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm more worried about you," Doumeki replied, glaring at the smaller boy, eyes combing for any signs of tampering. Watanuki scoffed and rolled his eyes, giving the archer a small shove and crossing his arms. His response was cut off the the sound of a gunshot and a splatter of blood across his side. Doumeki hissed, hand flying to his shoulder and staggered forward, falling into Watanuki.

"Shit! Doumeki!" Gingerly placing the bigger boy to the side and hurriedly stopping the bleeding, he turned murderous eyes on the assailants, pupils contracting into thin slits. Thick veins moved under his skin, stretching it and traveling all through him. As he zeroed in on his targets the veins, thick metal wire, pierced through his skin, spraying red all around his surroundings. The penetrated his arms and hands first, then coils burst through his back, between his shoulder blades, writhing as if they were alive before zipping forward. The men screamed, most trying to flee, only to be speared by the metal or caught by the neck. None were killed immediately though most bled out or were dropped onto something sharp.

He knew better.

Watanuki strode forward, outwardly exuding an air of calm and control though the thrashing metal appendages suggested otherwise. The leader, the one who had shot Doumeki, stood with his arms behind him, a gun in each hand and a smirk on his lips. He beckoned him closer with his eyes waiting for the opportune time to act, anticipation crawling up his spine and twisting his stomach.

"Let your wrath be known," he whispered, eyes narrowing and his teeth bared in a devilish grin. "Show me your true form; give in to what you were made for."

The sounds of quickly approaching reinforcements spurred Watanuki on, pace picking up. He lifted his arm, one of the metal tentacles shooting out faster than the others, wrapping around him, slowly asphyxiating him. At the last second the leader was released, dropped mercilessly onto the ground choking, coughing, and gasping desperately for air. Hearing the shouts and commands for his destruction Watanuki acted on instinct, grabbing a pair of guns laying discarded on the ground, squeezing off the last of the ammunition with deadly accuracy, hitting all of the men in places that merely incapacitated rather than killed.

From the spot where he had been placed to rest Doumeki watched the scene with heavy lidded eyes, adrenaline beginning to pound through him as the last of the men were shot down. Eventually Watanuki stood alone against of backdrop of dark red, clothes bloodied and torn, showing off white skin. The contrast was immense and he found himself with enough energy to push himself unsteadily off the pavement and stumble towards his friend.

"Watanuki," he grunted, reaching out and drawing the boy into his arms. The smaller teen took in a deep breath, burying his head in the others shoulder and allowing himself to relax, the appendages, still animated and suspended in the air, began to withdraw, slicking sliding back into the thin body. He shuddered at the feeling of the thick wires moving under blood soaked skin, holding Watanuki tighter. "Are you all right?"

"You idiot." Dual-coloured eyes looked up at him, large tears welling in them and slipping down his face, removing some of the dirt and blood that covered it. "I should be asking you that. You're the one that got shot."

"I'm fine," he grunted, pulling back just enough to wipe away one of the tears, smearing the grime that stain him. "It's you I'm worried about. As usual."

"You bastard. I'm fine-" A gunshot, impossibly loud, interrupted them and Watanuki's eyes went wide, a strangled gasp leaving him. Wet heat blossomed against Doumeki's stomach and slowly Watanuki's weight pressed down on him. Swearing viciously he lowered the smaller boy down, gently laying him on the ground and brushing aside the bangs that hung insistently in his face. He was about to reach for the gun Watanuki had taken advantage of earlier when a small hand stopped him.

"Don't," Watanuki pleaded quietly, his free hand pressed to his wound. "Don't put yourself through that. Don't soil yourself."

"Oi," Doumeki growled as his eyes fluttered and his breathing stuttered. A small smile quirked on Watanuki's lips, a trickle of crimson dribbling down from his mouth.

"Don't interrupt me you jackass." A pause, to catch his breath. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"Did you hear me?" His eyes slid open, glaring intently at the taller boy. "I just said don't interrupt. You may be socially retarded, but there's something about that not even I can resist." A harsh cough, more of a hack than anything, and more blood. "I love you."

"Oi," Doumeki called, panic seizing him and sending trembles through his body. He picked the motionless boy up, glaring at the cackling man on the other end of the street, then running, flying as agilely as possible to the nearest hospital. The pain of the bullet shot went unnoticed, the only thing on his mind the well-being of the boy in his embrace.

He prayed that Watanuki's last statement wasn't a last good-bye.  
**II  
**… **Really, really long. It took me a few days to finish this one. The visualization I had for this was fairly different than what ended up happening. It started out with Watanuki being a biological weapon that could manipulate his body structurally, completely. I though it would be cute if Himawari was his and Doumeki's daughter because he could change his body into that of a female for accelerated agility. It would take a bit of explanation, more than I'm going to put into an Author's Note. If you want anymore information, then by all means, ask away~!**

By the way, there was a disappointing lack of reviews last chapter, but I decided not to withold this chapter just because of that. I hope you all liked this one. :)


	74. Under Appreciated

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**8:4- Under Appreciated  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** All he wanted from Watanuki was a thank you. Anything else he received was a bonus.  
**I**

Doumeki couldn't help but feel annoyed when Watanuki griped about being under appreciated. At least the boy got veiled praise in the form of teasing comments; all he got were condescending remarks and insults. Honestly, he risked his life almost every night for the boy and the only thing he got was (admittedly amazing) bentou for lunch and snacks. He would've enjoyed a thanks every once and a while too, just to ensure that the boy was _capable_of verbalizing his appreciation.

And to get that spoken thank you he decided it was time to take the matter into his own hands and pry it out of him.  
**II**

"Oi."

He watched the thin form twitch, shoulders hunching.

"Oi."

A low growl accompanied the tense shoulders, a sure sign of irritation.

"Oi."

An aggravated yell and the boy spun to face him, glaring and seething, huffing in absolute annoyance. Fists balled tightly at his sides, trembles shivering through his body.

"My name is not 'Oi' you jack ass!" Watanuki snarled, turning on his heel and stomping away, leaving Doumeki staring after him, blinking, and Himawari giggling behind her hand. Blinking one final time Doumeki followed him, barely sparing a passing wave of farewell in Himawari's direction (Watanuki had just finished an active conversation with the girl and had already said good bye). Easily catching up he grabbed the boys wrist, pulling him back and into an alleyway. Dual-coloured eyes darted about, the beginnings of panic showing in them. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I think you owe me something," he stated, staring down into the pale face and wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Watanuki demanded, jerking his wrist from Doumeki's hand and backing away, a slight tinge of fear creeping into his disposition. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"A thank you," Doumeki pointed out, grabbing Watanuki's waist before he could move too far and step out of his innate protection. The smaller teen tensed and pushed his hands against his chest and pushed, an incredulous expression crossing his features.

"A... Why do you think I make you bentou every day?" he retaliated, growing more and more flustered each passing second secured in Doumeki's embrace.

"I would be nice if you said it every once in a while," Doumeki retorted, pulling Watanuki closer to him in an attempt -one that worked- to get him even more perturbed than he already was. A frown twisted on the seer's face and he glanced down at the ground with a contemplative gaze, biting his lip. His forehead rested against Doumeki's chest, distracting him but not completely removing his attention from the others answer. Finally, after a minute of solid silence passed, a light growl left Watanuki and he moved his hands from the others shoulders to around his neck, pulling him and and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," he grumbled, their noses bumping with the close proximity. "Are you happy?"

Doumeki remained silent for a moment, regarding the smaller boy, then pulled him so their bodies aligned entirely, drawing him into a deeper, longer kiss than the first.

"Wholly."  
**III  
****And there you be. I hope this makes you all happy. :) It certainly makes my day. Ugh, Chemisty, Social, AND Math homework! My bag weighs a tone! And work on top of that! I didn't get to go for a walk tonight! I'm so sad on the inside... T.T**

Thank you to all who reviewed today for the last two prompts! It made me smile. :) Reviews make the homework monster temporarily recede! Feed me, not the beast! ;3


	75. Disappointed

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**8:5- Disappointed  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summary:** Having the only thing you can offer the one you love thrown back in your face is, in fact, more painful than disappointment.  
**I**

Ever since he was younger and under the tutelage of his grandfather he hated having people being disappointed with him or the quality of his work. So, he would strive to be the best as he could be, pushing himself to his personal boundaries and no further, regardless of the escalating standards his teachers would set for him. With that mentality having been set up at such a young age and maintain scrupulously throughout his youth, the sudden dismissal and blatant ignorance of his skills when they were at their best use was irking to him. To have cultivated something so important and helpful to someone he cared about and then have that thrown back in your face was one of the least pleasant experiences he had been through.

It was worse than the disappointment.

Annoyance and silent hurt festered, knowing he shouldn't take it so hard but unable to help himself. Watching the boy throw himself in harms way again and again without a backward glance or regret, allowing himself to be hurt by others and deliberately going out of his own way to avoid his protection, was difficult. It became doubly so after a confrontation that ended with Watanuki shaking and next to tears, hiding his face as he finally admitted he didn't want anyone to be hurt for him. Then and there Doumeki decided he would grab hold of his precious person and never let him go.

The slap he received from the flustered Watanuki for stealing a kiss to seal the promise was, in Doumeki's humble opinion, worth every bit of pain.  
**II  
****As was the vivid blush on Watanuki's cheeks afterwards~! :D **


	76. Falling In Love Again

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Himawari, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**8:6- Falling in Love Again  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Angst(...?)  
**Summary:** He wouldn't say it but he was a second away from hunting the drunk bastard down and slamming _his_ head into the pavement.  
**I**

The accident had taken everyone by surprise. It had happened during the evening, when he was walking home from Yuuko's shop and carrying the groceries he had to pick up for supper that night. A driver, obviously inebriated by the nights activities, squealed around the corner as he crossed the street, the noise alerting him and giving him enough time to turn his body _just so_, in a way that had saved his life. His right side was clipped and he was sent veering to the left, his head striking the ground. One of the witnesses, an older lady that worked in a flower shop, had enough sense to immediately call the authorities and get an ambulance to the scene.

She saved his life.

The doctors said that he had broken half the ribs on his right side and his arm in three places. One lung was punctured, but his organs remained intact, eliminating the threat of dangerous internal bleeding. His skull had been fractured and he was concussed though they would have to wait to see if it had put him in a coma.

He had never been so worried.

When he did wake up, two weeks after the incident, he was the first one there, Himawari and Yuuko joining him soon after. The lack of reaction to them concerned him, a sense of dread building within him, accelerating when he caught the look on Yuuko's face. It was blank as she observed the interaction between Himawari and the man in the bed, the polite smile on his lips so far away from the one that used to grace them.

There was resignation in her eyes.

Eventually they left but he remained, watching his bedridden lover with narrowed eyes, picking at the ways things were different about him. He no longer bristled at the feel of his gaze, no longer glared defiantly in return, no longer flailed and demanded to know what the hell was wrong with him, no longer had the soft look in his eyes as he called his name. He didn't even know his name, or who he was, or what they were. He only remembered up to the last year of middle school, all of the memories of them, all of him, lost in the recesses of his mind.

It hurt.

But still he returned to the hospital as he recovered, getting them reacquainted and protecting him from the things that strove so strongly to hurt him. There was silent thanks every time those bi-coloured eyes looked at him, so far away from the way they used to be, and he shook his head.

He didn't like it.

When Watanuki was healed he brought him home, setting him up in the guest room beside the one they used to share, his parents greeting the boy with strong hugs and parental doting, having just returned from a trip that had taken them to France. A business venture, his father said, and part vacation for his mother. The two of them had seen them off and returned to the temple. The accident took place three days after that and their homecoming had been earlier that morning.

They had opted to stay at the temple and ready it.

As the months went by, more and more of his Watanuki returned, though the incessant need to be overly polite to the people who had 'taken him in' remained, ever present and ever annoying. Though he supposed it was progress and, as the smaller man came to him after a particularly harsh nightmare, he couldn't help but feel that, slowly but surely, they were falling in love again.  
**II  
****Yeah, classic amnesia plot? I guess, but it was still fun. =3 I actually wrote this one before most of the ones before it. Note to all: I have not been to medical school and I have no idea of which part of the brain would need to be damaged for memories to be lost, so bear with me, ne? By the way, when Doumeki says, 'he didn't know who he was,' he's talking about himself. Just though you might like to know. :)**

By the way, fanfiction was being absolutely annoying and wouldn't let me upload this for two days. Two days! I even updated my openoffice to see if it would work! And it didn't! I'm so mad!!!! .


	77. Eternity

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**8:7- Eternity  
**Rating:** T+  
**Chapter Genre:** Sadly attempted Humour...?  
**Summary:** 'Prologue' to 'Last Good-Bye.' There are an infinite number of ways to meet people; this had to be one of the most interesting.  
**I**

When he was trapped down in that underground lab, needles poked into him, tubes leading out of him, and himself half sedated and numb, the scientists in the midst of recreating his body and making him into something else told him that he would live for eternity as a biological weapon, a bionic life form whose emotions and humanity had been removed to make him perfect. In the beginning he was; he murdered ruthlessly and remorselessly, aim true and lethal. He remained that way for the remainder of his teenage years, mindlessly switching his body to maximize its use.

Until he met Doumeki Shizuka.

It was during the war. Doumeki was drafted in, like all the men his age, and he was resting against a tree just on the outskirts of their camp, listening to the laughter and romping. Watanuki, having been brought in during the raid earlier and left to his own devices and wanderings, apathetically explored the base, eying the arranged defenses surrounding them and picking out every weak spot and hole, the computer chip in his brain automatically providing the means to fix them. He was temporarily distracted by a sharp twinge of pain that coursed through his entire body and it lasted just long enough for him to trip over Doumeki's outstretched legs.

As he hit the ground his wrist was caught under his body, the weight snapping the bone and tearing the skin. He laid still, allowing the nano mites in his body to mend the broken appendage.

Doumeki thought there was something wrong with him. Mentally.

"Oi," he groused, gritting his teeth and the interruption of his peace. His bounced his knee, the feet still perched on his legs moving with them. Finally the still form stirred, slowly pushing himself up from his position and backing off of the larger man. Wide blue eyes blinked up at him, partially hidden behind narrow glasses.

"My name is not 'Oi,'" he responded, a small frown quirking on his lips. Doumeki stared back, an answering almost-glower on his face. He grunted, recrossing his arms and leaning back. The frown turned into a scowl, life beginning to seep into the white facial features. Personally Doumeki thought it was a huge improvement from the stone dead expression that had been worn before. "My name is-"

"1.04, your presence is required," a voice a few feet away called, tone demanding. It was obvious, to both of them, that it was an order from someone who thought themselves superior to him but he was designed to follow, not lead, and he thought no more on the subject. Watanuki stood fluidly, nodding to the man, the last twinges of irrational irritation wearing off and his blank mask returning. Doumeki's eyes narrowed but he refrained from commenting, watching the grace that replaced the earlier clumsiness.

"1.04...?"  
**II**

The next opportunity Doumeki had to see the strange yet intriguing man was on the battlefield. Being a priest he had never upheld the ideals of the current government (remove all opposition by any means necessary) and tried his best to keep an eye out for his fellow soldiers for the majority of the conflict, shooting only when it was absolutely inevitable (such as to save a comrades life or keep his own). He was praised by his commanders for his aim and precision but it was all disregarded; he wasn't proud of his talents.

Doumeki was in the midst of making an impromptu splint for a comrade when the tank was rolled in, providing cover for those it happened to move in front of and those that had enough sense to take cover behind the armored vehicle. He bodily grabbed the man and easily transferred him to suitable cover. As he worked he assessed their surroundings, watching a slender figure lift itself out of the transport, jumping out and landing lightly beside Doumeki and his patient, oddly glowing eyes blinking at the sight of him. They stared for what couldn't have been for more than a few seconds before a deep, booming voice rudely interrupted them, the dark head snapping immediately to look at their superior.

"1.04! Commence the attack!"

Then he was gone, two guns already in hand and three more strapped on various places on his body, bullets flying everywhere, hitting only the enemy. Their men stopped everything, staring in wonder as the strange man worked, barely moving an inch except when he was forced to advance. The opposition began to retreat, soldiers in blue running as fast as possible, tripping over bodies, vegetation, each other, and themselves, desperately trying to get away from the personified weapon.

None survived.

That day they left the massacre site in record time. But despite the amount of death saved on their side there was an air of depression choking their camp. The commanders themselves seemed the only ones immune, all drinking and laughing heartily at their triumph. The entire time the man known only as '1.04' sat either at their side, in the branches of the highest tree in camp, or on the roof of the mess hall, listening to the men quietly talk instead of the annoying gloating.

As he made the transition between his favored tree and the mess hall he once again became so lost within his own endlessly wandering mind that he lost focus on that small part of his surroundings and his toe caught under the flesh of an outstretched leg, toppling him. Again an injury was acquired; a dead branch, thick and jagged, speared through his ribs. Blood pooled around his torso and his breath caught in his throat, pain immediately causing his body to tremble. Doumeki was about to speak, say something to get the emotionless entity riled, when he felt warm liquid soak his pant leg and the tense, shaking body sprawled over his lap.

"Oi," he growled, carefully flipping the man, eyes growing wide at the sight of the protruding stick. Hurriedly he repositioned the smaller man, unsure of what was in risk and what was safe to attempt; as often as he played doctor on the field, he had very little medical knowledge and this certainly did not fit into any of the categories that represented his skills. He was saved from having to make a decision, however, when the other grabbed the branch and violently removed it. Doumeki could only watch in horror and slowly growing fascination as the wound began to mend itself, skin and flesh knitting back together and blood replenishing inhumanely fast.

"I'm fine," he interrupted before Doumeki could open his mouth.

"How did you heal so fast?" he demanded, lips turning down. "That should have almost killed you."

"It nearly did." The dark haired head tilted, eyes glancing down at the lightly scarring patch of skin on his torso. "My programming and technology won't allow that, however."

"Programming?" Doumeki question, expression still schooled into his near-scowl. "Technology? What are you, a biological weapon?"

"Yes." Blue eyes blinked up at him. "They didn't inform you all of my participation in this conflict?"

"We don't even know your name, much less your intended part in the war."

"Oh." The eyes, though not glowing as iridescently as before, had an unnatural shine. "And my name is not 'Oi,' for your information."

"Then what is your name?" Doumeki asked with a smirked, a pleased feeling swelling up in him when the first evidence of emotion once more appeared on the pale face. It was the beginnings of annoyance, which was still technically a negative emotion, but it was still better than absolute apathy.

"It's Watanuki Kimihiro."  
**III  
****Okay, this was getting too long, so I cut it off here. It'll be continued every time I find an appropriate prompt, since people seemed to like it so much. :)**

Oh god~!!!! . Antonio (Spain) has repeatedly grabbed Lovino's () hair curly (erogenous zone)!!!! It's making me giggle~! If anyone here is not into Hetalia, please, _please_ go check it out. There's 32 episodes that I'm aware of and a lot of scanlation's on LJ. P.S. Ivan (Russia) has branded Yao's (China) a*s. D Well, that's what some of us have decided; it could yet be a panda, but Ivan's dressed up as one before so still... :D


	78. Heartbroken

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Mokona  
**Prompt:**8:8- Heartbroken  
**Rating:** T+  
**Chapter Genre:** I don't actually know how to classify this one...  
**Summary:** Continuation of 'Decay.' As time goes by, the materials become more advanced.  
**I**

He was unaware of the passage of time. Since his body had been altered and strapped to the chair in the windowless basement room there was nothing to indicate how long it had been. He stopped craving food, his body no longer run by the energy it provided, he no longer needed to drink, the risk of him dehydrating until death also removed. The only thing he could do was hum the song the puppet sang when he came into the room to transform a colorful array of creatures into mechanisms like himself, experimenting with various materials. Then the newest additions fought, until only one stood, and the investigation would start anew, branching from the information provided by each trial.

Sometimes a phantom flash of fear would take hold of him, not strong enough to spur him into any type of action but enough to recall a time when he actually had emotions. The fright, of what he couldn't clearly say, would sometimes summon memories from the back of his mind, of looming black clouds with devilish purple eyes and lethal teeth leering down at him, hunger radiating from them. It would also bring a light, pure and relieving, vanishing the monsters his brain created and banishing them to whatever hell they could call their own.

He didn't know why that though made him twitch.

The red-haired being stepped lightly into the room, leading a steel and granite puppy into the call by the strings he seemed so adept at controlling, and cradling a bundle in his other arm. With no other reason to watch other than that there was nothing else to captivate his endless attention, he observed his creator as he gently unfolded the cloth, baring the being within to the only occupants in the room. The gentle song began once more, intriguing his curiosity.

_'Make it out of graphite and sapphire, graphite and sapphire, graphite and sapphire, make it out of graphite and sapphire, my fair lady.'_

Who was the lady? Watanuki wondered but never verbally inquired; he had tried that when he first arrived and it didn't work. He was either ignored or, when he had flesh, struck across the face to silence him.

A loud sound from the animal on the table drew him away from his pointless thoughts, wide beryl eyes staring at the bunny-esque creature as it jumped off the table and up into the rafters, a loud call echoing through the room. The canine flew after it with a sweep of a hand and a game of catch commenced, one that the puppets were badly losing. The door flew open and an arrow was released from a dark silhouette, bathing the room in the same refreshing glow that whispered _safe_ in his ear. It struck the red-haired puppet, separating the wood that made up its neck and sending its head rolling to the floor. Sand spilled onto the cement, fast at first then slowing to a lazy trickle, the new sight fascinating him. Without warning large hands were on him, unlocking the shackles that held him and pulling him up. Arms engulfed him, holding his cold body close and murmuring unintelligible words against his shoulder, muffled voice dawning a muffled sense of recognition.

He knew the boy -the man- that held him, and he was heartbroken. But still he felt nothing more than a muted sense of emotion.  
**II  
****There'll probably be another one, explaining what Doumeki had to go through to get there and saying what happens next. :3**

**By the way! A reader, foloudron, asked if you all were allowed to suggest prompts and I think it's a wonderful idea! So, I'm going to take 10 suggestions from you all, and they'll be compiled into an eleventh section in IH. For being the one to bring it up, foloudron will get the first prompt, but after that it's first come first serve (unless it's either, A) already been done, or B) on the list). I look forward to your idea's~!**

**By the way... Am I the only Hetalia fan that thinks that Su-san is eerily similar to Doumeki?!? o.O I don't really know why.... Only Swedish, blond, and with glasses. Maybe it's his blunt monotone type interaction, or the fact that he stated that Finland was his wife... Poor Boy. D**


	79. Leaving

_**Indiscriminate Happenings**_

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Kurogane/Fai, Kohane, Soel, Larg, Yuuko, Mugetsu  
**Prompt:**8:9- Leaving  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Continuation of Voyage; Sometimes the best way to go is out the door.  
**I**

Kimihiro sighed, collapsing back onto his bolted down bed, stretching out his legs and arms and closing his eyes. The wooden flooring of the ship creaked under the weight of his appointed bodyguard (Yuuko claimed his talents were too precious to lose), and the mattress creaking as the larger body sat down beside him. Mugetsu, curled around the older pirate's arm, slid quickly from one man to the other, wrapping part of its body around Kimihiro's neck and lovingly nuzzling the small mans cheek, tongue poking out to occasionally lick the pale skin.

"Mugetsu," he protested sleepily, chuckling softly at the tickle of the Pipe Fox's fur on his bare skin and the repetitive wet swipe on his cheeks and chin. "Come on now, let me sleep, would you?"

Doumeki silently observed the exchange, waiting until the two of them settled into a comfortable sleeping position before speaking.

"Yuuko wants to see you."

Kimihiro's lips pursed and his eyes shut tighter, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He turned onto his side, back facing Doumeki, accidentally dislodging Mugetsu from its location on his chest. Doumeki paused for another minute then, spying a small section of pale back showing, slipped his hand under the smaller pirates shirt, leaning close to whisper in his ear.

"Right now." He felt the shudder that rolled through Kimihiro's body and smirked, consciously breathing against the sensitive skin and gently rubbing his nose against Watanuki's temple. His fingers, calloused and hardened from the use of his bow, lightly massaged the tense muscles along the spine, slowly working them out. Eventually Watanuki relaxed into his ministrations, breath evening out in sleep. Doumeki paused, blinked, and sighed, removing his hand and picking the smaller man up, waking him in the transfer, carrying him to the Captains cabin despite his mild protestations. Yuuko grinned when they entered the room, Doumeki sitting on the cushion laid out for him and Watanuki remaining in his arms the way he'd been carried in. The smaller man huffed and pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. His head snapped back when he caught the sight of a small brown haired girl sitting beside Yuuko in his peripheral vision.

"Kohane-chan?" He yelped, one hand fisting in Doumeki's shirt to hold himself steady as he leaned forward, eyes wide. The small girl smiled, waving in her mutedly cheerful way. "What are you doing here?"

"Yuuko-san agreed to allow me to remain on the ship for the time being," the girl said, folding her hands once more in her lap. "My current status hasn't quite changed yet."

"Well that means we can pick up the cooking lessons where we left of, right?" Kimihiro stated with a grin, sliding off Doumeki's lap and onto the other cushion. Kohane continued to smile, nodding her accordance. Before further conversation could be made (Yuuko lounged on a pile of pillows beside Kohane, a smirk on her lips and a cup of sake in her hand), a sound from outside drew their attention. A second later the door flew open, admitting entrance to a laughing blonde foreigner and a snarling Japanese man, the blonde evading the taller mans swinging sword.

"You bastard, get your skinny ass back here!" The darker man, upon seeing the amount of people present, hastily re-sheathed his sword before continuing on his chase.

"Fai-san? Kurogane-san? What are you doing here?" Kimihiro wondered, frowning and glancing at Yuuko, daring to hope for a coherent response. His only answer was a disheartening shrug from the scantily clad captain.

Fai swept over, readjusting the overly large blue feathered hat that sat on his head (chosen solely for Kurogane's aggravation), and pulled the younger man into a friendly hug.

"Hyuu~! Yuuko-chan invited us!" He grinned, gracefully standing once more and turning to his fuming companion, grabbing on muscled arm and tugging him over so they could sit. Doumeki watched all of the exchanges silently, eyes narrowing at the physical contact initiated by the blonde stranger. Kurogane caught his gaze and stared back, both intent on the other and searching for anything that could betray them. Before long and after both failed to pick out any ill-intent Kurogane was forced to glance away due to Fai's insistent poking. Kimihiro chuckled, tapping Doumeki's shoulder and rolling his eyes.

"So you were having a staring contest with Kurogane-san," he muttered, returning his eyes to the spectacle Fai and Kurogane were making of themselves. "So like the two of you. But you don't have to worry; Kurogane is one of the most loyal people you'll find in any part of the world. The same as you."

Was that a compliment?

Before further prompting could ensue the door, once more, slammed open and two nearly identical creatures bounced in, followed by Maru and Moro. Yuuko shot up from her relaxed pose, eyes sparkling and arms held out wide.

"Larg! Soel! I've missed you two~!" she wailed, cuddling the two bunny like creatures to her chest. Kurogane grumbled sourly and Fai giggled at his face, tapping his cheek and planting a kiss in his lips when he turned to snap. Doumeki blinked at them, sorely tempted to raise an eyebrow of inquiry but deciding against it, turning his attention instead back to his own other, drawing him possessively close. Kimihiro shot him and annoyed look but otherwise ignored him in favour of retrieving enough sake to fill all of the booze hounds in the room, affectionately covering the slumbering Kohane with his jacket. Doumeki gently picked her up, careful not to disturb her sleep, and carried her back to his and Watanuki's shared quarters, tucking her into the unused bed.

He returned to Yuuko's cabin just in time to her Kimihiro's loud exclamation of, 'I'm leaving!' and catch the smaller man as he stormed out, moodily rubbing his eyes. Tired blue eyes stared up at him, a pout planted firmly on his lips.

"This is all your fault," he murmured, nearly collapsing into Doumeki's arms, cuddling closer to him and yawning into the dark fabric of his shirt. "You woke me up."

Doumeki's apology was a kiss and an offer to carry him to bed. Oddly enough, Kimihiro accepted both without fuss.  
**II  
****Well, another continuation. :) I say 'I rather like it' too much, don't I? -.- Well, it's fairly true. I hope all of you like them too!! Ugh, I spent all of my weekend reading Hetalia (the actual comic) and reading Spain/Romano fics... -guilty- And browsing on Deviantart.... By the way, there are still roughly four spots open, if anyone is still wanting to request a prompt... :3 Ugh, I had to clean my mom's portion of the school as well as my own... It was horrible. -.- Though I did finish watching Phantom of the Opera and read a little more Hetalia. :D Oh France, you pervert. D You grabbed Russia's nipples and lived; it's an amazing feat for any person/nation/boss/creature.**

By the way, Stalin no longer died of a heartattack; Russia gave him a look after working for two years on a canal and then heard it was useless. That's what killed Stalin (Hetalia DOES help you learn history~!)


	80. Punctual

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**8:10- Punctual  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Sometimes the only excuse you need to cuddle in the middle of an alleyway is an apology.  
**I**

Doumeki checked his pocket watch again, a frown spreading over his lips. He was late... He was never late. Watanuki was usually so punctual it was painful, never standing for anything but utter perfection in every aspect of his life that he could control. The cloaked man slid the mechanism into his pocket again, crossing his arms and intently scanning the street for any sign of the missing being.

He heard the soft footsteps behind him and reacted to the hand on his arm before thinking, grabbing the thin wrist and twisting, pushing the perpetrators arm behind his back and holding it there. He felt the fragile bones grind and push together in a painful manner, one that he had experienced many times. The outcrops of the buildings around the mouth of the alley he waited in hid them from the view of the many bystanders, so when he instantly recognized the messy black hair of his master he wasn't worried about the repercussion of his actions.

Doumeki released the arm, pulling Watanuki's body back into his own and wrapping his arms around the thin waist, forehead resting on the black clad shoulder, a soft apology muffled by the fabric. He could almost see the Lord's exasperated eye roll but he allowed the position, giving what little comfort he was able.

"Doumeki," he stated, gloved hands coming to rest atop the larger ones, gently pulling them apart. "I believe that we have business."

"Why were you late?" Doumeki asked, pulling the Lord closer to him and capturing the prompting fingers and holding him still. Watanuki sighed, leaning his head to rest against his butlers.

"You worry too much," he muttered against the short hair, breath stirring the strands. A chilly wind blew through the alley and a shiver made his body tremble and push back against the warmth of the taller man. "I was held up by an accident on the way here is all. Nothing major either; the road was blocked by a cart that hit a pot hole and crashed. The injuries weren't any worse than a broken finger."

"Are you sure?" Doumeki pushed, gently rubbing some warmth back into Watanuki's abdomen and chest, turning his head so his breath washed against the side of his neck and ear. Watanuki huffed and pulled away, swiftly bending to retrieve his dropped cane, tapping it against the ground.

"If I say as such, then that is how it is," he stated, motioning for Doumeki to follow him. "Now come, we're almost late as it is."

"Yes, my Lord."  
**II  
**… **So Doumeki's last line was a shameless rip-off of Kuroshitsuji, so what? He's as loyal as Sebastian without the demon. It works. :D Yeah, mostly pure fluff as opposed to any actual plot, but these tend to be like that. Nyah, I think Doumeki would make a lovely butler, don't you? (I'd order myself one in a heartbeat~!)**


	81. Perception

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Watanuki, Haruka, Doumeki  
**Prompt:**9:1- Perception  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:  
****Summary:** They think he's crazy and suicidal. He thinks they're assholes.  
**I**

To most of the outside world, his perception of reality was vastly skewered; it was the reason he sat on his bed in the middle, blankets wrapped around him, whimpering and desperately wishing that the ghosts clawing at the window and door would go away. But they wouldn't, too drawn by him and the negative emotions of the people here who were mainly here because they felt too much and let it out.

The doctors thought he was suicidal the first week after he arrived, taken there by the people who were meant to be looking out for him (they claimed it was too much to handle and they didn't know what he had, but he had to leave). So, to prevent any harm to himself they put him in a small, barren room with nothing that was even potentially dangerous and cut his nails so short it was painful to put any pressure on them. When he roused half the hospital with his screams in the middle of the night even the doctors recoiled at the sight of him bloody and writhing on the floor, harmless fingers clawing at his face, sliding on the slick blood that covered him.

They started tying him down at night.

Of course, that only made it worse. They would still come, but the ones that were attracted by his overwhelming panic were deadlier, crueler, and more aware of themselves and their anguish. So they tortured him, hovering an inch away, disgusting, decaying breath washing over his face and making him nauseous. Their fingers, cold and, in some cases, slimy slipping down his torso, tearing the loose fabric of his hospital issued garments. He laid awake all night, eyes wide in the face of terror and in the morning when they receded back into the dark corners, dark eyes shining and chuckling, the doctors took their place, researching more suitable medication for him.

They never listened to what he was saying.

His only friend in that god awful place was a much older man, one whose many experiences had seen too many mental breakdowns (in the doctors opinions). None of the spirits really came to him, never clinging in the parasitic fashion he was so burdened by, and even the roaming eyes in the corners seemed to shy away when he was there. Watanuki was grateful for the brief reprieve and the doctors were absolutely puzzled when all of his symptoms seemed to mysteriously vanish in the middle of the day sitting out in the courtyard with Haruka-san.  
**II**

"Haruka-san!" he called, waving happily and pulling his arm from his absolutely useless assistance that they claimed was 'for his own safety.' The older man turned, releasing the smoke he had just inhaled through his nose and smiled, returning the gesture. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too Kimihiro-kun," he replied, chuckling as the teenager made himself comfortable on the stone bench they so often used for their visits. Warm golden eyes stared down at him, aging face shrouded by the smoke. "How was your night?"

The bright smile Haruka so enjoyed beholding became smaller though it didn't fully leave the young man. The dark bags under his eyes and the freshly bandaged hands and wrists were a testament of how his night went. "I've lived through worse."

Even though he was concerned Haruka didn't act on it, knowing Watanuki too well to allow himself that privilege. The boy was too easily flustered and far too self-conscious to graciously accept such a deep expression of care.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing better," he said, affectionately ruffling the messy black hair. Watanuki yelped and put a false struggle, lightly batting at the large hands with Haruka evading him and continuing his ministrations. They played their game, tossing the proverbial ball between them and taking turns being 'it', until one of the nurses, a good-natured woman with fox-like features and a penchant for traditional clothing, approached them and cleared her throat.

"Haruka-san, you have visitors," she stated, gracefully motioning to the main office building where the friends and families of patients gathered as they waited for their occupant. Haruka grinned, taking the last draw of his cigarette and stubbing it out in the convenient ashtray placed beside him.

"Come Kimihiro-kun, there's someone I want to introduce you to." He held out his hand in invitation, a wide smile on his lips and anticipation gleaming in his eyes. Watanuki blinked at him and debated declining. Ultimately, however, he found himself unable and accepted the hand, letting himself be led into the building.  
**III**

"Shizuka-kun," Haruka greeted fondly, pulling a boy Watanuki's age into a strong embrace. Watanuki gasped softly, enough so that neither of them noticed, and silently observed the absolute likeness between the two of them. Haruka had shown him a picture of his younger years and the only difference between him and this stranger was the smile that seemed to be missing from the younger mans lips and the cigarette which was a nearly permanent fixture in Haruka's hands. "Come, there's someone you must meet."

Watanuki shifted and fidgeted under the intense gaze of the golden eyes that so intently focused on him, a small shaky smile on his face.

"Shizuka-kun, this is Watanuki Kimihiro, a fellow kindred soul. Kimihiro-kun, this is my grandson, Doumeki Shizuka," Haruka introduced, a mirth-filled smile on his face at the shy, unsure blue eyes that stared up at his grandchild. Watanuki bowed politely, giving a soft, breathless laugh.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone from Haruka-san's family." Shizuka's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing him and analyzing him. Watanuki flushed, anxiety rising in him at the unfaltering gaze and, in turn, creating an unwarranted sense of anger in him. He tried to hold it back, not wanting to create a negative first impression with the family of his closest friend. Unfortunately for him as another silent minute passed by he was so angry that he began to tremble, a flush rising on his cheeks.

"What?!" he snapped finally, glaring dangerously at the stoic teen, fists clenching. Haruka tried to muffle his chuckles behind his hand and Shizuka repressed a smirk, following the instinct of self-preservation.

"It's a pleasure."  
**IV  
****Eh, yeah. I wanted to go so much further with this. However, it might have to wait for next time. I wanted to be able to have a few ready for update. Ugh, a Chemistry test and a Math test on the same day. XP Not fun. Oh well, at least I understand most of the Math.... **

**Nya, I finished reading the Hetalia comics. If anyone wants the link for them, just PM me or something and I'll send it to you. :)**


	82. Hold

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:2- Hold  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summary:** To have and to hold, forever and always.  
**I**

Shizuka wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist, burying his head in the smaller man's shoulder and inhaling the soft scent of tangy apple conditioner and flour. A soft, affectionate smile spread across Kimihiro's lips, his hands coming to rest on the others, fingers stroking and feeling the calloused skin. His nail caught the gold band around the ring finger of Shizuka's left hand and his smile grew, muted feelings of excitement coming back to him from the previous day, flashes of the wedding still fresh in his mind. Yuuko had, of course, insisted on being the one to give him away, embarrassingly enough, but other than that tiny detail, everything had been wonderful. Everyone they had met (who had lived) had been present (humans and otherwise) and they had gotten through with only a minor skirmish (apparently Mugetsu and Mokona both wanted kisses and decided it was pertinent to interrupt. The priest didn't get any further than, 'You may now kiss the-' before they pounced).

All in all it was the best wedding he could hope for.

Now he sat in their shared room at the temple, Shizuka's parents gone away to give them time alone for their honeymoon. Yuuko had insisted that, as their wedding present from her, the Mokona's, and the twins, that Kimihiro take the month off and spend it with his new husband. Kimihiro sighed and leaned back, head resting against his lovers, breathing in the smell of incense and musk that stubbornly clung to him because of his work in around the temple. It reminded him of the talk he had had with Haruka the night before the wedding and the blessing bestowed upon their relationship.

"I love you," he whispered, utterly content with the way things had turned out. Despite the animosity of their youth (all from him) he couldn't stop Hitsuzen and Shizuka trod his own path. Ultimately this was where they had ended up, so completely in love that Kimihiro was almost certain he was living a dream. He felt Shizuka's lips quirk in the small half smile he always wore around the smaller man. The one that he used to think was condescending and superior.

Shizuka tightened his hold and turned his head, planted a chaste kiss on Kimihiro's cheek then his lips.

"_This person, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear." _

Shizuka repeated the traditional vows flawlessly, the one that his father had recited to his mother at their wedding, and the one that Kimihiro's father most probably stated at their wedding. Kimihiro smiled, wide, proud, and loving, stretching his legs out in front of his on the futon, leaning back into Shizuka's embrace fully, gradually pushing them down to lay.

"_I swear."  
_**II  
****Sorry about the delay, but I totally zoned out on Hetalia fics last night and all of today. XD I was going to write all day, but it totally didn't work out like that. I did find this absolutely adorable and amazing SuFin story though, and it was wonderful. It's called 'Outcast' by Angelsaurus. Check it out if you like the 104 of Hetalia. 3 This one was inspired by a SuFin oneshot, actually, where they're in High school and Su-san asks Fin-chan to marry him after collage. :D Yay. But yeah, those vows are traditionally Japanese, but I replaced woman with person instead of having both of them say man. It made me feel better. **


	83. Lessons

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Kohane  
**Prompt:**9:3- Lessons  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Fluff/Family  
**Summary:** Sometimes the kindest words are actions.  
**I**

Kohane was a quiet, well manner girl who disliked negative confrontation. So when the other kids at school teased and pushed at her, bullying her, she refused to retaliate, coming home with bruises and scratches her mother never cared to look twice at, either too busy reveling in her latest boyfriends money or too angry at whatever was going on in her self-centered life to focus on her daughter. So Kohane suffered in silence, taking the cruel barbs from her classmates and often times spending her afternoons in the local park instead of going home, preferring the meager physical abuse to the totally disregard she received from her mother.

It was a day that was particularly bad that he came and shooed them away, a stern expression and a sharp, reprimanding word for the group, all of them staring downcast, biting their lips and next to tears for the way they had treated her. When he finally relented and allowed them to leave he turned with a soft smile on his lips, gently asking if she was all right. Before she could politely excuse herself and escape to a quiet place he offered to bandage her wounds and make her a hot meal to combat the chill of the autumn air, their breath hanging in the air.

She couldn't look into those kind blue eyes and say no.

And that was how she got acquainted with Watanuki Kimihiro-san, a kind young man who offered her solace in the form of his uplifting company and a hot meal on cold days and offered to give her free cooking lessons after school had ended for the both of them. He was usually very punctual and precise when coming to meet her, but today he was late and she could see the kids from her elementary school, usually warded off by the presence of an adult, begin to creep back, smiles on their faces at the prospect of a renewed victim.

The one who put a stop to it this time wasn't Watanuki-san.

Calm golden eyes stared down at her after the group, boys and girls, had run away whimpering with their tails between their legs, scampering home or to find another person to vent their frustrations on. He handed her a handkerchief and she accepted, wiping the blood from her split lip off her chin.

"Thank you," she said softly, handing him back the soiled napkin. He looked at it, folded it up, and handing it back.

"In case it happens again," he stated when Kohane looked at him with wide eyes. A small smile spread over her lips and she accepted his gift, tucking it into her bag for the next time. When she returned to her seat he joined her, neither saying anything and sitting in silence together until an out of breath Watanuki came running down the path, his bag swollen from the numerous textbooks inside of it. She thought that his shoulder must have been in pain.

"Kohane-chan!" he called, waving as he drew near. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Are you all right?" He affectionately patted her head, smiling until he caught sight of the torn skin on her lip and the quickly forming bruises acquired not an hour ago. "They attacked you again?!"

"It's fine, Watanuki-san." The preteen grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of his more then modest home. Watanuki sighed and paused, turning to the strange man that stood a few seconds after Kohane, having been too preoccupied with his worry to notice him sooner.

"Did you help her?" His answer was a brisk nod and an intent stare from intense golden eyes. Vague recognition built in him but he pushed it aside, too grateful there had been someone other than him to come to her rescue in time. "Thank you. Would you like to join us for dinner? As thanks." The man seemed to think for a second on the offer, glancing at Kohane who smiled and tilted her head in affirmation of the extended invitation. Seeing no reason to deny free food (and disregarding the fact that he honestly didn't know these people at all but the smaller man seemed nice, kind of familiar, and was really cute), he nodded, sticking out his hand and introducing himself to the two.

"Doumeki Shizuka." The bespectacled man smiled politely and accepted the hand, shaking it before bowing shallowly.

"My name is Watanuki Kimihiro and this is Tsuyuri Kohane-chan," he replied, turning and walking down the path, waiting for the other two to follow then continuing. They walked for roughly ten minutes, by Doumeki's count, the two in front of him making small talk about their days, Watanuki's hands constantly shifting his bag on his shoulder in an attempt to relieve the weight that gravity was having a field day playing with.

Finally they arrived, pale fingers expertly unlatching the wooden gate between two enormously Hydrangea bush, flowers blooming and giving off a welcoming scent. The yard was fairly small, but it was equipped with a beautiful and meticulously cared for garden, all the flowers still somehow in bloom despite the currently cool temperature. The house was small, a cottage more than anything, but the acquisition of a house even this size in a city like theirs was an amazing feat and Doumeki vaguely wondered ho much it cost him or how long it had taken to find. He continued his observations, noting the pale shade of green worked into the borders of the oak coloured wood that made up the house itself and the wide windows covered by dark drapes hiding the belly of the house.

Watanuki quickly unlocked the house, ushering them both inside and out of the cold, rubbing his hands together to ward away the chill. They all abandoned their shoes and exchanged them for slippers, making a beeline for the kitchen where Watanuki began pulling ingredients out at what was seemingly random, arranging them on the counter while Kohane fetched a pair of aprons, tying on onto herself and handing the other to the collage student. Doumeki took a seat without prompting, sitting back and watching his host kindly instruct the girl around the kitchen, gliding expertly around the room and handling the appliances like he was meant to be there and no where else; he was an artist manipulating his medium.

So caught up in his watching Doumeki didn't notice the passing time until the table was set and dinner was served and hour and a half later. He examined the meal for a moment as the two began to quiet down and eat before taking a small bite. The flavor flooded his mouth and sat deliciously on his tongue as the morsel was chewed and slid into his stomach. Grunting his approval he continued to eat, barely looking up as he did so, enjoying the food to it's fullest. Kohane glanced at him, smiled, and returned to her own plate, happy that there was someone other than them now and having the feeling that Doumeki-san would be staying with them for a long time.

And she was happy.  
**II  
**…**I worked all day on this. Admittedly I did split my time between it and Hetalia, but still. I got in a lot of cute Spain/Romano fics. :D And Rent. Angel~!!!!! . Why'd you die?! -.- Stupid diseases killing all the people in the support group. *NowI'mreallytemptedtodoadrugdrabble* Ugh, I got home from work at 10:30 tonight and then I have to do my mom's cleaning tomorrow. XP Stupid. Hmm, I'll dream of unicorns tonight~! *lolEngland***


	84. Rebirth

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:4- Rebirth  
**Rating:** K+  
**Chapter Genre:** Fluff  
**Summary:** Your form is only as pure as your intentions.  
**I**

Watanuki Kimihiro had been through many dark times and had many negative experiences in his life; so many so that, by many standards, he would not be innocent enough to be graced by the presence of a mystical creature. Of course, that didn't stop said mystical creatures from being attracted to him at all. Sometimes it was the dangerous ones, like dragons, vampires, werewolves, and harpies, but sometimes creatures like mermaids (not as mentally developed as humans in some aspects but more so in others) and faeries would appear, aiding him in his attempts to get as far away from the peril as possible, showing him hiding places and protecting him.

He never expected something as pure as a unicorn to happen upon him though.

The black coated beast hovered over him, nudging his face as he relaxed in the safety of the forest, away from the creatures that hunted him. Golden eyes stared at him, eerily intelligent, before turning to eye the apples he had piled beside him. The coarse black hair tickled his cheek, hot breath blowing against his face. Watanuki stared at the equine animal, sitting up and smiling wryly, reaching out to stroke the dark ears, watching them twitch. The long golden horn, matching the strangely intense eyes staring at him, barely brushing against his forehead, stirring his hair and leaving a warmth behind.

"How did you find me?" he asked softly, drawing the large, muscled head down to him and gently pushed their cheeks together, picking the top apple off the pile and holding it up as an offering. The horse accepted it, chewing and keeping a careful eye on the human child, occasionally snorting and flicking his head. He finished the apple then walked away, muscles twitching at something Watanuki didn't see. His smile dimmed as the unicorn retreated, blending flawlessly into the shadows of the trees and disappearing completely from sight. "Oh well. I suppose it doesn't matter in the end."

After returning to his former position on the grass, he dozed off, trying valiantly to ward away the depressing thoughts that wanted desperately to swamp his mind. An admittedly unknown amount of time later a twig to the right of him snapped, immediately setting him on guard. He didn't move and gave no sign that he was awake, opting to hope that whatever it was would leave him in peace instead of trying to eat him again. When the shuffling footsteps moved forward he couldn't help the tightening of his muscles, resisting the urge to bite his lip and give away the state of his mental awareness. The scant sunlight that still reach his eyelids was shadowed as the being (Whoever it was) leaned over him, their warmth seeping into his chest.

"Oi."

His eyes snapped open, a glare ready and waiting to be used, but the sight of the golden eyes that had been staring at him only moments before looked down once more, focused on him. His scathing words died on his lips, jaw hanging open in absolute astonishment. The short black hair, barely covering his forehead, failed to cover the black, jagged star on the tanned skin, right between the eyes. The pure magic that accompanied the mystic creatures was abundant, tingling his skin and warming him, warding away those that would strive to hurt him.

He blushed, hastily looking away and clearing his throat. "Did you need something?" His voice trembled and he cursed himself for it, swallowing harshly and silently berating himself for questioning a unicorns actions. The humanoid being blinked, sliding forward and grabbing the human, pulling Watanuki into him and sniffing delicately at the messy black hair.

"You smell good," he stated bluntly, not letting the boy go. Watanuki flushed brightly, more than before, and fidgeted in the strong embrace, not used to being handled with such care. Eventually, as he started to relax, the unsullied aura surrounding him, he remembered a saying he had heard before, whispered by the monks in the temples about the reincarnation of human beings.

_'The creature a Human Being becomes in their Rebirth is only as good as the soul of the Human.'_

The fact that the person constantly following him for the rest of his Human life was a Unicorn didn't deter him from the annoyance he felt every time he looked at the blank face.  
**II  
****...Unicorns~! Nyaha, Doumeki got to be one of the purest mythical creatures in existence. :D And he zeroed in on Watanuki. After all, every mythical creature is attracted to Watanuki *poorboy*. Doumeki included. Yeah, Watanuki ends up getting real annoyed with Doumeki when he starts stalking him, saving him, and stealing him at every turn. Uh, yeah. Mystical creatures like Unicorns and Vampires can hold the form of their human existence if they wish, or they can choose to be something completely different. Mhm. *BythewayItotallymadethatquoteupandOhGodIstillwannawriteSpain/Romano!!!!!!* XD So, how's everyone on the outside? I have a short day tomorrow~! 3 With morning classes so I get to play mah Clarinet. :D**

Addiction is a painful annoyance, did anyone know that?


	85. Haven

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Haruka, Himawari, Shizuka, Kimihiro  
**Prompt:**9:5- Haven  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** …. Prelude to Romance.  
**Summary:** Companion piece to 'Perception.' Sometimes the heaviest wish comes with a seemingly cheap price.  
**I**

Since Haruka-san introduced them all those months ago Kimihiro had felt much better about his situation. Every time the youngest Doumeki came to visit them, both of them now instead of just Haruka-san, he would ward off more and more of the spirits and offer a much needed haven. As much as he would later deny it, Kimihiro was grateful; enough so to suffer through Haruka-san's politely muffled chuckles every time his grandson came and went.

Today the three of them (Kimihiro, Haruka, and Shizuka) were joined by one of the female population. Kunogi Himawari was a sweet, mild tempered girl who was admitted after so many members of her family fell to various deaths after interacting with her. She was somehow convinced she was the cause and had a harsh mental breakdown that nearly ended with her own life becoming forfeit.

Kimihiro enjoyed her growing optimism and mostly pleasant company and Himawari enjoyed his (usually) quiet disposition.

Having demanded and been granted full usage of the kitchen for their picnic (the doctors were slowly becoming more and more convinced that his mental health was getting better) he had whipped up a veritable feast for the four of them. Himawari sat not too far away, but alienated herself just enough that she felt as if no one would get hurt, Haruka lounged against the giant Sakura tree they had chosen, contentedly puffing his cigarette and watching the antics of his charge and grandson, and Kimihiro huffed and held a one-sided argument with the taller boy as he continued to eat and ignore the loud mutters.

"Watanuki-kun," the fox-like nurse called, standing patiently at the entrance of the garden, hands folded and a smirk on her face. "You have a visitor."

The blue eyed teen stopped all movements abruptly, drawing Doumeki's immediate attention. The look of surprise that crossed his face made Haruka's smile dim, the fact that the boy was so shocked about receiving a visitor creating a sense of unhappiness in him. Unsteadily the boy stood, shuffling warily over to the woman, following her lead until they reached the glass double doors of the main office building, apprehension building in his stomach and twisting his chest.

He didn't realize the pain in his chest wasn't generated by himself until it got so bad he passed out, black shrouding his vision. The last thing he saw were the claret eyes of a tall black haired woman standing in the doorway.  
**II**

Shizuka sat perfectly straight in the chair besides Kimihiro's bed, eyes glued to the face flushed and sweaty with fever. His grandfather stood just outside of the room speaking to the strange woman that had appeared when the smaller teen collapsed. He had caught the abrupt movement from the corner of his eye and headed immediately to where Kimihiro was, scooping him up and carrying him to the designated room. He could barely hear their voices but he wouldn't have care any ways; his grandfather would fill him in on the details so he didn't have cause to worry.

The click of the womans heels caught his attention but his gaze never left the unconscious boy in the bed.

"You can save him you know," she said, slowing her steps until she was behind the uncomfortable plastic chair the youngest Doumeki sat on. "All you have to do is make a wish."

"And the price?" Shizuka demanded, not so much a fool as to be pulled in by simplistic words and phrases that left out details. Haruka couldn't resist the proud smile that rose to his lips despite the situation. It was good to know that his grandson was so intelligent and that Kimihiro had someone to care about him (it helped that he favored the haunted teenager).

"That depends on the wish," she answered, her hands rising to rest on the back of the chair. Shizuka thought, pondering his words and watching the twisting face of his friend, quickly coming to a decision.

"I wish to be able to help him."

"Then all you have to do is listen. Your time, energy, and pain will be the price you pay."  
**III  
****Yeah, I was gonna keep going, but it's already 11:00 PM and I'm getting tired. It was early out today but I didn't get home until around 3:00 and then we had a little gathering thing going on in the middle of our block. Poi, Devil Sticks, and Skateboarding goin' on there! It was pretty darn amazing. But yeah, this is where I wanted to go with this when I was writing 'Perception' but I didn't get around to it. Now I have~! By the way, there're still openings for prompts if anyone is still interested in making a request. :)**


	86. Double

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:6- Double  
**Rating:** T+  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Drama(?)  
**Summary:** Companion piece to 'Punctual.' Those most loyal to you are those that love you most.  
**I**

His head was spinning from the blow, vision blurring and splitting, ghosts of shapes making him see double. He groaned, panting as he rolled onto his side, struggling to get himself back on his feet and resisting the urge to empty the scant contents of his stomach on the freezing, dirty ground. He shivered, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead as he dragged himself along the cobblestone, completely aware of the men chortling behind him and readying themselves for another, harsher, blow. He kept going, even when the skin on his fingers rubbed off, the two broken ring fingers throbbing excruciatingly, and his bruising stomach felt like it would tear. Slow, steady footsteps behind him made him tense and adrenaline speed, making the pain muted and secondary.

It was enough for him to push himself up and set a faltering pace.

Curses shot through the air at the unexpected escape, angry exclamations yelled and accusations hurled at each other. He shuddered and tucked himself into a small nook, barely thin enough to get in. He braced himself against the wall and prayed to whoever would listen that he wouldn't be found by the men in the docks.

When the sound died down and the men, having searched his area and came up empty handed, moved on to the opposite side (how disorganized they were) he relaxed minimally, allowing himself to slip out of the space. Without the wall to keep him up and the pump of adrenaline ceasing the pain crashed into him, flooring him with a sharp gasp. He groaned, coughing and heaving. The unnatural set of his fingers would have to be put right if he wanted them to be fully functional, he knew, but he couldn't find the energy to move from his spot, curling onto his side and clutching at his contused middle.

He was unconscious before anyone found him.  
**II**

Doumeki was a patient person who didn't let many of his emotions show. It wasn't that he so self-conscious that he wouldn't speak his mind, or that he was such an introvert that it boarded on apathy (with it did in some cases, but not this one); it was that after his grandfather died the already quiet child became more withdrawn and his family never problems with it. Thus, it didn't change.

But now he pulled out his pocket watch and glared at the glass covered face, watching as the hands moved further and further from the time they had set. The last time his master was even _close_ to being this late was the time that the road had been blocked about two months ago, and in those two months his prolonged absence from his butlers side was becoming more and more frequent. He closed the lid with a flip of his wrist and decided to wait for another half hour. If Watanuki had still not arrived by that time Doumeki would find the man and hunt down whatever it was that had kept him.

It was only a matter of time.  
**III**

When he woke up his head was still fuzzy and muddled but he could register that he was being carried by a pair of painfully familiar arms, ones that offered safety and solace. He chance a look at the determined frown of his servant and felt a twinge of guilt for making him wait and worry. His glasses, twisted and useless, were tucked into the chest pocket of the once pristine suit, his blood staining and ruining it. He sighed, resolving to take the other out to buy a new one at the first opportunity.

He only hoped Doumeki wouldn't be too angry with him.

**IV**

Doumeki glanced down as the weight in his arms stirred, worry and concern the first emotions on hand, followed by a muted sense of anger that he couldn't properly access until Watanuki was healed. His eyes met heavy lidded blue for a moment before they rolled almost listlessly over his chest and closed, head falling limp onto his shoulder.

He could only hope that it didn't take too long.  
**V**

Watanuki's eyelids fluttered open, a sharp wince at the light moving his body. Doumeki stood and hailed a passing maid, telling her to fetch the doctor and bring him as quickly as she could. The hand that had steadfast refused to release his for the past fifteen hours loosened but didn't pull away and he retook his seat, staring at the figure in the bed. Groggy eyes glanced at him then another cringe shook him, all the pain he hadn't felt for those unconscious hours creeping back up on him through the diminishing effects of the pain killer the doctor had administered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, watching the master of the house attempt to slowly push himself up, mindful of his broken bones, and moved to help him, gently raising him. A soft sigh answered first and he took a seat on the bed instead of going back to his chair.

"Horrible," Watanuki replied, leaning forward to rest his forehead as well as he could on Doumeki's shoulder, shuttering lightly. "But I suppose that's to be expected."

Doumeki grunted, lifting the man's chin and pressing a kiss onto his lips, cradling the back of his head and giving as much comfort as he could before the doctor arrived. Watanuki complied immediately, something he usually refrained from doing (the lord enjoyed fighting him as much as possible before relinquishing his dominance in their relationship to the taller man), free hand tightening as well as it could with stiff, hurting fingers.

"Love you," he murmured into Watanuki's ear, nuzzling the pale neck. The noble chuckled, returning the favor and sighing contentedly.

"I love you too Shizuka."

Of course, neither of them noticed the grinning physician standing in the doorway.  
**VI  
****There you be. I couldn't resist the last line. XD Lol. Well, I finished this just in time for my eye appointment (the only reason I could write this so early in the morning) so I'll have to leave in roughly twenty minutes I presume. Not too bad, if I do say so myself. :) There are still some slots open for requests, like I said yesterday. If you guys don't start making them, I'll have to fill them in myself and then NOBODY will be safe. 3 Lol.**


	87. Carry You

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Mokona, Mugetsu, Himawari, Kohane, Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:7- Carry You  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Fluff  
**Summary:** Sap overload imminent. Beware.  
**I**

Doumeki relaxed against the soft blanket they had set up for the picnic, munching on another onigiri as he watched the small group of people run through the wide, expansive field they set up in, playing tag. Watanuki was out there, alongside Kohane and Himawari with a fully grown Mugetsu and Mokona chasing them. He watched as the other teen tripped over something and was grounded in a second, Mugetsu pouncing on him when he hit, a cloud of dust billowing up from their impact. Kohane smiled, pausing then retreating back to where Doumeki sat, calling back that she was getting some food.

She took a seat beside him as Watanuki desperately attempted to get out from under the overly-loving canine spirit, yelped and flailing, unable to resist the loud laughter leaving him at the tickling sensation. The girl helped herself to piece of tamagoyaki and glanced at him, the smile still playing on her lips.

"You should join us," she said, nibbling on the morsel and watching him carefully out of the corner of her eye, pale pink sakura petals taken from the branches by the soft wind that cooled them off. Doumeki shrugged, sipping on the cup of sake abandoned by Watanuki when he had left to instigate their game (Mokona was asking for, it you asked him. But no one did).

"You looked like you were having fun," he replied, swishing the alcohol in his glass, a petal caught on the surface and casting ripples in the confined space. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"He doesn't mind half as much as he says he does you know."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, remained silent for a period, and nodded. "I know."

"Then why don't you join us?" she pushed, choosing a thermos of hot tea instead of the numerous bottles of alcohol that littered the blanket. If they hadn't been in such a reclusive area they would have been arrested for drunk and disorderly, providing alcohol to minors (Yuuko), and noise complaints (Watanuki).

"I'd rather he come to me."

Kohane hummed and took one last sip of the beverage she held, standing to rejoin them.

Eventually, as dusk fell and the sky began to turn dark, they all pulled back in, Mokona and Mugetsu attacking the leftover food and the two girls giggling at their antics. Watanuki sighed, content and tired from a long day spent with friends. Sometime after Kohane had left Yuuko reappeared from where ever it was that she ran off to, a sly smirk on her lips. Doumeki didn't asked; he knew better than to question to Dimension Witch when she looked like she was planning something.

Another hour slipped past without anyone's notice and when Doumeki turned to see why there was a distinct lack of Watanuki's loud input in the conversation he blinked. The smaller teen was half curled on his side, Kohane's head resting on his mostly twisted stomach and both were sleeping soundly, ignorant of the rambunctious sounds around them. Yuuko popped up behind him, another of her grins on her lips.

"Saa~ Doumeki-kun, would you mind taking them home with you tonight?" she asked, voice teetering in a way that suggested she was drunk (because everyone but Watanuki knew that she was so tolerant to alcohol that she wasn't actually as inebriated as she often acted). "I'm afraid his house is under renovations and it's too late for Kohane-chan to go back to the place she's staying."

He nodded and she ran off with Mokona, the black porkbun-esque creature already having cleaned up the mess and Himawari gone home a good twenty minutes earlier. He sighed, going to rouse the smaller teen. A small hand stopped him and sleepy brown eyes looked up at him.

"You don't have to wake him up," she murmured, slowly raising her body so she no longer rested on Watanuki. The boy continued to slumber uninhibited and undisturbed by her movements, shifting only minimally to readjust himself now that the weight was gone. Doumeki nodded and turned so she could climb onto his back, making sure her grip was good enough to keep herself up, then gently cradled the unconscious boy in his arms, mimicking a position they had been in many times and comforted by the knowledge that, this time, he wasn't hurt or in any pain.

"You don't have to do this you know," she whispered, head lolling groggily against his shoulder. He shrugged as best as he could.

"I'll carry you as long as I can," he stated, voice low and soft. "Both of you."  
**II  
****I gotta go to work now! Bye bye! (I read the latest chapter of Holic and OHMYGOD I almost squealed, not kidding! So cute! I knew that was going to happen!)... So... Tired. Not cool. -.-' If any of you have yet to see August Rush, go do it. Now. Seriously, it's an amazing movie. Especially if you're a music lover~! I swear I almost cried during the rhapsody. **


	88. Blindsided

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Maru, Moro, Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:8- Blindsided  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Summary:** In certain instances, all one needs is a strong, sturdy shoulder to cry on and a comforting warmth in time of sorrow.  
**I**

They weren't expecting it; no one could have anticipated the events that came into being after that night. No one except her.

Kimihiro was blindsided by, hit the worse by the sudden departure of the only mother figure in his life since he was a toddler. He felt guilty, Shizuka could see it his body, the way his shoulders hunched and drew in and the slumped posture, his eyes brimming with the tears he could help. And Shizuka couldn't help but feel partly responsible for that; after all, he was the one who had forcibly pulled the smaller teen to the temple for the night.

He didn't know whether or not he would've decided to do the same, knowing the consequences.

Shizuka stood silently at Kimihiro's side, steadfast and offering a sense of comfort and, at least he hoped, security, as the boy politely greeted a customer, a deep blue and silver kimono pilfered from Yuuko's closet nearly sliding off one thin shoulder. Kimihiro refused to let the Tea House close in Yuuko's absence, keeping all appointments running smoothly and greeting their guests, seating them, and serving them freshly brewed tea and taking orders and doing it all with the help of Maru and Moro. That left Shizuka on the side to and watch, feeling useless in the face of Kimihiro's quiet determination and invisible grief.

At the end of the night, when everyone left and they closed up, together, they retreated back into the depths of the House, the part where Kimihiro and the girls resided. The two of them tucked the twins into bed, Kimihiro tenderly brushing away their tears and placing a short kiss on each of their foreheads, saying good night. With their duties fulfilled they stood outside of Watanuki's room, the door closed and both saying nothing, Kimihiro awkwardly looking anywhere but him and Shizuka staring at the flushing white face.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, bringing up a hand to brush the hot cheeks, pushing a small, displaced piece of hair out of his eyes. Small trembles visibly worked their way through Kimihiro's body, lips quirking uncontrollably, unable to decide if they should form into a smile or a frown.

"I-I'm fine," the smaller teen replied shakily, voice wavering uncertainly and completely unconvincing. Shizuka's eyes narrowed and without hesitation he grabbed the smaller boys waist and slid open the door, picking Kimihiro up in his arms bridal style and carrying him inside, gently setting him on the bed. He untied the obi and slid off the kimono, leaving long legs and his upper torso bared, nothing but his underwear covering him. Kimihiro's blush darkened at the immodest show but allowed it to happen, watching with half-lidded eyes as Shizuka mimicked his own actions and stripped off his clothing, re-lifting the slender boy and turning down the covers, placing Kimihiro in first and climbing in after.

Minutes slipped past unnoticed, neither speaking or moving, Shizuka staying still because of his nature and Kimihiro not even twitching because of his nerves. Finally, something in him broke and tears began to slip out, his shaking renewed and soft breaths becoming audible. Shizuka turned, resting a hand on the stomach that spasmed lightly with repressed sobs. He conveyed his support through his actions, pulling the breaking boy into him and tucking the black haired head under his chin, messy strands tickling the skin on his neck and cheeks.

"I m-miss her," Kimihiro whimpered, fingers clutching at the uncovered skin of Shizuka's side, kneading the flesh unconsciously. "I don't want her to be gone."

"Don't worry," Shizuka whispered back, pressing chaste kisses on top of his head, then tilting his chin up and stealing his lips, hoping to allow Kimihiro to forget until the morning at least.

The next morning, watching the other as he slept, exhausted from their late night activities, he could say he tried his best and, for now, prevailed.  
**II  
****Three guesses what those two did. :D This was... completely inspired by the latest chapters of HOLic. Just in case you were all wondering. 3 Doumeki is gorgeous. No joke. If he weren't already promised to Watanuki by the almighty gods called CLAMP and I were a part of HOLic, I would be in love with him. Just like all the other fangirls. Then I would become a yaoi fangirl and sabotage the two of them. Himawari, Yuuko, Kohane, and I would all get along quite nicely. :) Enjoy~! (The first time I woke up this morning was 2:43 AM. I got out of bed and was halfway dressed before I realized what time it was. Then I woke up again at 4:30 AM and fell back asleep with my light on, on top of the covers. Then I woke up at 6:10 AM, freezing, climbed back under, and slept for another 7 minutes; my alarmclock goes off at 6:20 AM. I am so tired right now, it's not even funny...)**


	89. Never Again

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:9- Never Again  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** The best things in life are those that are forced on your unsuspecting soon-to-be-lover as punishment.  
**Author's Note:** This is dedicated to whoever requested Maid!Watanuki and Butler!Doumeki. Because fanfiction is faintly retarded I can't find the review so I don't know who it was. If you read this, please tell me~!  
**I**

"I have to what?!"

Doumeki paused in the hallway, staring at the door that his fellow servants voice came from. He heard Yuuko's (distinctive) cackle and debated on whether or not he should poke his head in to check out what was happening. Though if Watanuki was involved, it should be good...

He grasped the door handle and turned it, pushing the door open and looking in, a tray balanced on his free hand. The cook that worked for Yuuko stood in the middle of the room, his back facing Doumeki and wads of black and white fabric held in his arms. Even if he couldn't see the pale face he still knew there was a brilliant blush on the others pale cheeks. Yuuko caught sight of him and the smirk on her lips grew wider, her eyes lingering for a mere second, the movement going unnoticed by the preoccupied chef.

"My guests found something wrong with the meal, so this is to be your punishment," their mistress replied, one hands supporting her head, long black hair spilling over the deep crimson material of the chase lounge. Doumeki wondered how any sane person could find a fault in the lanky mans food but he was willing to think that whoever it was merely had a severe case of dementia and let it go.

He pulled back just in time to avoid being seen by Watanuki as the man turned around and stormed out of the room, stomping past Doumeki without noticing him. He caught a fleeting glance of lace, frills and what he thought seemed to be a pair of white... cats ears and a tail. He couldn't be positive though.

He was looking forward to finding out  
**II**

Doumeki had moved on to his duties in the lounge, polishing the numerous silver candle sticks that Yuuko kept around. 'For emergencies,' she said.

He didn't know if he should believe her.

He glanced up at the sound of the door creaking on hinges that were just beginning to need oil and paused at the brightly flushed face of Watanuki, blinking at him.

"Do you need something?" he asked, straightening from his slightly hunched over pose, folding the cloth he was using and setting it on the table. Night had fallen outside and Doumeki vaguely wondered what had taken the slight man so long to change into. The blush grew and he was intrigued, more so than before.

"Y-Yuuko-san s-said she would be in here!" Watanuki cried, eyes sweeping over the room and a huff making its way out when he saw no scantily clad mistress ready and waiting to mock him. Doumeki shrugged, turning to fully face him and striding to the porthole that Watanuki was using to hide himself. "W-what are you doing?!"

"She's probably on her way," Doumeki stated, reaching out to eliminate the barrier between them. "You know how she is."

Thin fingers gripped the wood, preventing the bigger man from opening it fully.

"Well, I'll wait out here until she arrives," Watanuki protested, ducking further back when Doumeki gained some leverage.

"Yuuko won't like it if you aren't waiting in the room," he reasoned, relaxing his grip when the chef froze, breath catching and his lips twisting when he realized there was no flaw to the others logic. Huffing and pouting Watanuki released the door and reluctantly allowed Doumeki to open it.

He would've gaped at the sight if his personality allowed it.

Decked out in a black maids dress that Doumeki was fairly certain was too short to be appropriate for anywhere but the bedroom (though that could have been his hormones speaking), Watanuki self-consciously tugged at the bottom, the curled white tail peaking out from under the skirt, a bell tied on a red string around the tip, an apron over it and white knee high socks with frilly lace lining the tops. Shiny black Mary Jane's were on his feet and the head band he had seen earlier was clutched tightly in Watanuki's hand, between two large white and pink cat ears.

"You should put the ears on," he said nonchalantly, not allowing the strain he was feeling to show through his voice. Watanuki spluttered at him, eyes going wider than usual (he had to admit the shape of hem complimented the over all picture he presented) then narrowing into a poisonous glare.

"You aren't going to say anything other than that?" he demanded, stomping his foot in a petulant show of anger. "At all?!"

"Would you like me to?" Doumeki asked after a moment of contemplation. Before Watanuki's anger could manifest itself further the lights blinked out and the door slammed shut, lock clicking into place, leaving the currently cross-dressing male to shriek and begin to panic, tripping over a bump in the carpet and sending him crashing into Doumeki.

Well, he was never one to let opportunities pass him by(the candles placed there for precisely that reason went unused).  
**III**

Yuuko giggled, an empty sake cup in hand and pressed to the wall, listen to the array of sounds coming from the lounge. Watanuki would be on the hunt after they were finished, but hopefully the workout she had set up would leave him confined to the bed for the next couple of days. And if it didn't, then she could always bust out the gorgeous, blue and silver dress she had received from a Chinese client of hers as payment. It was more than sufficient.

A particularly loud cry from Watanuki had her attention wholly returned to the task at hand. She could think of other plots later; right now she would reap the pleasures of the seeds previously sewn.  
**IV**

The next morning Watanuki stiffly moved about the kitchen, preparing breakfast slower than he usually did, limping from spot to spot with half the finesse of normal days. Doumeki waited patiently at the table, a small, smug smirk adjourning his lips as he watched the product of his hard work the previous night. Yuuko waltzed in, loud and obnoxiously happy, greeting them. Noticing her charges predicament her hand rested against her lips in faux concern.

"Ne, Watanuki, are you all right?" she inquired sweetly, deliberately getting in his way and forcing him to move around her so he could gather the needed ingredients from the other counter. "Did you work yourself too hard last night?"

"Never. Again," he growled, glaring at Doumeki's near-grin and then opting to ignore both parties and continue with his work, chopping the vegetables and fruit with more force than was actually needed.

They both knew he didn't mean it.  
**V  
****Because we all know that's actually who Yuuko-san is. :D A yaoi fangirl, just like the CLAMP girls. 3 I torture that poor boy, don't I? Huh, go figure... By the way, if I randomly disappear from this fandom for a bit I've either A) temporarily dropped it for Spain/Romano, B) died and gone to heaven from yaoi overload then came back because I had to finish this, or C) not finished the next prompt. Either way, I'll be mostly euphoric in two of those situations. The third will see me working as hard as I can on it, watching Oliver and Co., or studying for a Math test on Tuesday because I'm already failing and I really need that course. T.T Depressing.**


	90. Commit

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**9:10- Commit  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Summary:** Sequel to 'Last Good-Bye' and 'Eternity.' The promise of a life time commitment is an enormous thing; especially when one is unfamiliar with terms such as love and affection.  
**I**

The war was over and everyone left alive was going home, with their side coming out the victors. Since the arrival of the Bio-weapon the number of those remaining uninjured or alive had risen significantly and the commanders had proudly announced that the death toll of their army had the lowest in history. All the while the man motioned excitedly and behind him stood Watanuki, eyes downcast and posture rigid. Doumeki, from his seat three rows back, noticed the small, nearly invisible trembles that quivered through the thin body and the unusually pallor of his skin that accentuated the dark purple smudges beneath both eyes. If soldiers and their families thought the war had taken from them, then they couldn't see the strain it had put on their countries greatest weapon. But Doumeki saw; he saw the scars from stray bullets, saw the pain in the dark blue eyes that the boy didn't know how to express.

No, he had an inkling, somewhere inside of him, but the chip inside his brain wouldn't allow it.

But no one else saw the humanity hidden away beneath the deadly exterior, because no one else bothered themselves to look hard enough.

Hours of intense observation later (the time passed without Doumeki's knowledge) they arrived home, their plane landing and they filed off the aircraft. Before the commanders, who departed last, could whisk Watanuki away Doumeki moved in, grabbing the smaller teenagers wrist and pulling him into a secluded area away from prying eyes. The other let out a few quiet protests, continuing until he caught sight of who it was and his mouth closed with a gentle click. Once Doumeki was sure they were sufficiently hidden he turned and crossed his arms, staring again at the pale face. Soon enough Watanuki began to twitch and fidget, biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot.

"What?" he snapped finally, dark eyes narrowing into a glare. Doumeki almost smirked at the rare display of passion that was slowly becoming more and more common. "You were doing that the entire trip back too."

"Doing what?" Doumeki shot back in an attempt to coax more emotion out of him. Watanuki's glare intensified, the strange glow that usually came out in battles lighting up, blue becoming eerie in the shadowed nook.

"Staring," he grumbled, his anger seeming to drain from him, tense muscles forcibly relaxing and the shine dying down. Doumeki frowned, annoyed at the regression. "It's uncomfortable."

"Why?" he prodded, stepping closer. Watanuki swallowed and inched back, colour rising in his cheeks. Doumeki persisted until they were nearly touching, Watanuki's back against the wall and his arms trapping the other, hands flattened against the ridged brick.

"B-because it does!"

"Because you aren't used to it," Doumeki concluded, whispering softly into Watanuki's ear, feeling the thin shoulders tense and small trembles shiver down his body. "You don't know how to handle affection and loyalty."

He let his head fall, forehead nestled against the pallid neck, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent and gunpowder.

"I commit myself to you," Doumeki whispered, arms moving down the wall until they found Watanuki's waist and wrapped around it, pressing them completely against one another. "Right here and right now, I'm saying that I will never leave your side. Not if I can help it."

Watanuki stood still, eyes wide and unseeing. His brain attempted to process what his ears were hearing, to make sense of the words, but it seemed unable to. Like they were spoken in a foreign language. Only Watanuki knew he would have had better luck deciphering them if they were.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, hands fisting the stiff, starchy fabric of Doumeki's uniform. "I-I..."

"I'm yours."

He sealed his promise with a kiss.  
**II  
****Okay, I wanted to finish this tonight, so I whipped this up after I started it earlier today. XD I hope it's satisfactory...? Well, enjoy~! And the last chapter, Never Again, was dedicated to TheLadyPendragon, for her wonderful suggestion. 3 I'm glad you liked it~! By the way, to those who are unaware, Yuuko officially runs the universe. It's true. :D 3**


	91. Poison

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Haruka, implied Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**10:1- Poison  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Revelations/Idon'tknowwhattosay  
**Summary:** Companion to 'Perception' and 'Haven.' And the reasons behind the illness become clear.  
PS Yuuko rules all.  
**I**

The extraction had taken hours and the strain had Shizuka unconscious, laying still on a bed that was already in the room when they first carried Watanuki. Yuuko sat perched on the back of a chair, her feet somehow balancing the weight. Haruka decided not to dwell, opting instead to discuss his young charges condition.

"So what exactly was it?" he asked, nodding his head to indicate at the small black ball that had been extracted from Watanuki's soul. Yuuko flicked it up, catching it and repeating the action as she pondered the answer.

"It's a poison," she replied, catching it between her thumb and index finger and holding it out enough for Haruka to properly observe it. "It infiltrates your body first, usually planted in something imbibed through the mouth."

"The medication," Haruka murmured thoughtfully, recalling several other patients that suffered from sudden and inexplicable fainting spells and seizures. Yuuko, being who she was, dipped her head in agreement to his quick connection.

"Yes. It is created by negative emotions; the lethality of the poison depends on the strength of the emotions." She glanced over at the unnaturally still body of the patient, then over to Haruka's grandson, sleeping as motionless as he always did. Even as a child he slept like the dead. "This one would have killed him if not for Shizuka-kun. After all, your own innate abilities would have gone only so far to assist him."

"Of course," Haruka responded amiably, a smile crinkling the laugh lines around his eyes. "Even with all my efforts, it wouldn't have worked without the bond those two have slowly been forming."

"It helps that they are tied together," Yuuko stated, amusement quirking her lips as she slipped the sphere into her pocket. "Even the freedom Shizuka-kun has from Hitsuzen cannot alter that fact."

"Of course not." Haruka sat back, disregarding the fact that there was no smoking inside and lighting himself a cigarette. All that was left now was to wait for the two to wake up and they could set about finding the perpetrator that was nearly responsible for the death of his adopted grandson.  
**II  
****Yeah, this pretty well finishes that series off. I couldn't figure out anything else to do for this one and I had left the other two hanging for this, so yeah. Here you be~! ^^**


	92. Colours

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Haruka, Himawari, Kohane, Yuuko, Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**10:2- Colours  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Gyspies/Fantasy  
**Summary:** Certain entities, animate or otherwise, are not always as they seem.  
**I**

Doumeki Shizuka was not the type of person who bought into the pretty illusions presented by circus performers and gypsies. He could, however, see why some so readily gave into the bright colours and beautiful, shiny bobbles set up around the tent. Magic prickled at his skin, raising goosebumps on his skin.

"Enjoying yourselves so far you two?" Shizuka glanced from his grandfather on one side of his, to the small girl on the other. Kohane offered a small smile and a nod of confirmation.

"Very much Haruka-sensei," she answered quietly, hands folded neatly in her lap as she waited for the show to begin.

"Yes grandfather." Haruka grinned and pulled his pipe and tobacco out of the folds of his kimono, a matchstick held firmly between two fingers. The head was struck against the the wooden bench they sat on and use it to burn the tobacco packed into the cherry wood bowl.

Shizuka had always wondered how Haruka seemed to do that so gracefully.

All the noise around them ceased when a gorgeous, black-haired woman clad in a short, flashy crimson dress stepped into the middle of the ring, sequence catching the light enticingly to draw the eyes of most of the male population.

Haruka continued puffing away at his pipe and Shizuka sat waiting for something interesting to happen.

She smirked at the them, waving a bare arm to the empty scene behind her.

"Welcome all, to our humble stage." Her voice was loud enough to reach all corners of the tent, outside even if Shizuka were to guess, yet seeming to remain soft and sultry. "We express our fondest desire and hope for your enjoyment above all else."

She bowed and moved back, the glowing globes in the front dimming while the ones in the back died out completely. It left the tent almost pitch black, the only illumination coming from Haruka's pipe as he inhaled.

Slowly the lights came back on, revealing a petite woman with long, curly black hair, bent forward at the waist, ankles crossed and arms held out behind her. Pale fingers were interlocked and her shoulder blades moved, straightening then re-bending backwards, her pigtails coming undone and piling on the ground, one leg lifting for balance. After a moment of pause bright yellow wings burst from the dark curtain of hair, unfurling then giving one hard flap and propelling her body forward.

Belatedly Shizuka realized that a band of musicians hidden in the background had began to play a low tune sounded by trumpets and flutes, matching the girls actions.

Kohane stared with wide, enchanted eyes and gasped at the flexing appendages, leaning forward eagerly in her seat.

The girl commenced an intricate mid-air dance, whistling sharply and calling a small, butter coloured bird and darting about the tent and often gesturing up to the covered skies, her green dress fluttering around her form, gold bangles jingling cheerfully. Her performance ended with a deep bow and one last cord then it once more went black then the first woman was standing in the middle.

"We thank Judgment for completing the first step." A low blue light slowly crept around the tent, casting a shallow impression of its surroundings. "And now we give our attention to The Fool."

The signs of the zodiac lit up, moving in a quick circle, as if someone juggled them. A glint of silver caught Shizuka's attention near the ground, moving to the same inaudible rhythm as the incantations being tossed. As the icy blue Ki span in a tighter loop, shrinking, a man's features were cast into sharp relief, a relaxed smile playing on his lips. On his head sat the hat of a jester, blue, purple and white doing nothing for his pale complexion. The music started, giving a darker, though still somehow playful feeling, as the presentation took flight.

It continued like that, one thing ending, the woman reappearing, and another beginning. Every gypsy took the name of a tarot card, exhibiting qualities that matched their meaning. Shizuka remained attentive, if not for his grandfather then for simple curiosity about what was to come, noting the features of every being that came out. Some appeared twice, in different costumes and under another name, having two or more sides to show. A small brunette, once dressed as the High Priestess, stepped back out accompanied by a boy her age and the claret woman announcing them as The Lovers.

Nearing the end of the show there was only one card left to summon. Death had yet to makes its debut and Shizuka was interested in how these people (humans and demons alike) would interpret it.

"Not is all as it seems," the woman said, sweeping out into the main area, the ring still held in her hands from her execution of The Empress. "Death, though to most seems dreadful, is about the transition of change."

As she finished and backed away, bringing the ring over her head and vanishing as it passed around her, a heavily cloaked figure appearing on the opposite side, a white rose held delicately between two fingers. A large horse, misty form wavering in the small breeze that filled the tent, pawed the ground, tossing its head, red eyes glowing brilliantly in the dark. Kohane watched intently, the same as Shizuka, and unseen by both a small grin spread over his face. He caught the eyes of the Empress on the sidelines, pride glowing in her own.

Magic shimmered, so thick and tangible that when Shizuka experimentally flicked his fingers it twined around them, making his skin tingle. The deep violet cloak rose, dissolving into an artful display of tears and holes before it disappeared all together, leaving a thin boy dressed in black and purple, messy hair dancing in the wind. Blue eyes glowed with his innate abilities, controlling the flux and flow of thaumaturgy, brightening the room until it revealed more than it had in any other performance. Then, as those eyes rose and met his own, they widened, and the magic was gone, dissipating from the air and taking the boy with it.  
**II**

They followed the crowd out of the tent and into the clearing where it had been set up, delicious aroma's of simmering food permeating through the air.

"Did you enjoy it?" Haruka asked, patting Kohane on the head and glancing at Shizuka. They both nodded, the girl speechless and the boy too engrossed in thought. "Good, because I thought we would get a bite to eat before we leave."

They walked, watching the gypsies playfully manipulate a variety of mediums ranging from ignited Poi and Devil Sticks to their own magicks. Haruka's hands landed on their shoulders, making them pause in front of an open fire with a small tent behind it, wards and talismans blowing in the soft wind, wind chimes singing. A boy stepped out, a bundle of ingredients in his arms; Shizuka belatedly realized it was the boy named Death.

"Ah, Watanuki-kun?" The boy stopped, wide eyes staring at the smiling Haruka, mouth opening and closing in a failed attempt at speech.

"H-Haruka-san?!"

Haruka laughed, patting the boy, Watanuki, lightly and taking a seat beside the subdued fire and rubbing his hands together, lighting his pipe again. "It's good to meet you in person."  
**III  
****I thought I would end it there. The music that inspired this is by 'Gogol Bordello.' Go check them out. The main singers voice takes a bit to get used to, but when you do, it's awesome. They're, like, a gypsy/punk band. Pretty cool. :D Especially their song Madagascar' and 'Super Theory of Super Everything.' So, this one will definitely be continued. I didn't even scratch what I wanted to. In fact, it might turn into an independent work if I can. I might do that instead... Hum. **

**Awe~! Greece is adorable, especially with Japan. *Kitties~* 3 And Lovinito is still at the top of my favorites list, then everyone else. :D And a pervert though he may be, France is epic. ^^**


	93. Sweat

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kohane, Shizuka, Haruka, Yuuko, Kuro/Fai, Kimihiro, Mugetsu  
**Prompt:**10:3- Sweat  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** A sad pass at Humour.  
**Summary:** Of Udon, Gyoza, and Tamagoyaki. And overexcited demons.  
**I**

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he slaved over the fire, tossing the appropriate amount of wood on to keep it burning at the right temperature. He stood up, his head hurting from the heat, and retreated to the tent, gingerly picking up all of his needed ingredients and tying them delicately in a blue, green, and white plaid cloth, stepping back and and closing his eyes, basking in the chilly air that cooled him and offered a brief reprieve from the overbearing heat. While he never completely stopped in the first place he had slowed down, trying to avoid tripping over anything, and when he reopened his eyes he froze, gaping at the three standing by his fire.

The man he communicated with in his dreams was standing there, a pipe in his mouth and a grin on his lips. A boy his age stood tall at one side of the older mans side and and a small, long-haired girl on the other. Both of them looked completely stoic in comparison to the cheerful man.

"H-Haruka-san?!" The man laughed, thumping his back with a good-natured aura and sitting on a log they had dragged in, generating heat between his hands and relighting his pipe.

"It's good to meet you in person," Haruka chuckled, waving back to the two youths still standing uselessly to the side. "Come Shizuka, Kohane-chan, sit. I'm sure that Watanuki-kun wouldn't mind whipping up a little something if the two of you are hungry."

"Of course!" He smiled, crouching and placing his burden on the ground, unwrapping it and sorting through his foodstuffs. "What would you like?"

Haruka pondered, tilting his head back and rubbing his chin, puffing out plumes of smoke as he thought. "That new recipe you were describing to me during our last chat, the Udon you were telling me you learned from an old friend of your dearest Empress."

"Ah, the Kitsune Udon." Watanuki sorted through his collections, picking out a chunk of Naruto, preprepared Atsuage, and a handful of leeks. "That's completely do-able. I just have to grab a few more things. Is there anything your companions would like specifically?"

Kohane looked to the dirt as she decided, softly making her request. "Do you know how to make Tamagoyaki?"

He smiled, nodding and picking out a few more ingredients for that, placing them in a separate heap, carefully arranging things so nothing would get squashed or broken. "Of course I can." His eyes turned to the absolutely silent boy sitting to the right. "And you?"

Intent golden eyes scrutinized him for a moment and Watanuki knew without a doubt that this young man was, somehow, directly related to Haruka. "Gyoza."

He twitched at the response but tried not to think of it too hard, mentally planning out his meal preparations as Haruka laughed quietly behind his pipe. Returning to the tent he piled everything he didn't have in his arms and began to cook, relaxing and breathing deeply, basking in the calm his meditation tool brought about. The three stayed mostly silent, opting to watch him instead of make conversation. Shizuka noted how, unlike when he himself first spoke, the boy showed no signs of irritation or annoyance.

The dough for the Gyoza covered and the udon noodles boiling he went about chopping the vegetables and preparing fixing the eggs. Soon enough the three found themselves served, Haruka making pleased noises, Kohane smiling minutely as she delicately nibbled, and Shizuka biting apathetically into his food, refraining from showing his enjoyment of the morsels. Watanuki, it seemed, happened to dislike the lack of feedback he was receiving and frowned until a loud, deep voice wailed his name and a tall, broad form hurl itself at him.

"Mugetsu!" Watanuki's protests were smothered by the loving sounds the man was making, coos and sniffles, and Watanuki himself was stifled by the man. Shizuka frowned, unfinished Gyoza in his hand as he observed the scene unfolding. "How many times have I told you not to pounce like that?"

"I'm sorry," Mugetsu sniffed, sitting up and bringing the smaller boy with him, situating him in his lap. Haruka snickered, catching Shizuka's glare. "I was worried when I couldn't feel you anymore and I missed you."

"You missed my scent," Watanuki retaliated, rolling his eyes, "not me."

"Not true!"

"And who might this pleasant being be?" Haruka interjected, motioning to the strange man. Watanuki stood, shaking him off and gathered up his used dishes and leftovers, handing them to an excited Mugetsu and motioning to the tent.

"His name is Mugetsu. He's a pipe fox demon." Mugetsu returned before Watanuki had finished his explanation, arms around the trim waist and nuzzling the pale neck. "They seem to be attracted to me, though no one knows why."

"Yes, I recall you mentioning a problem of that nature in passing once before," Haruka mused. Shizuka and Kohane watched the interaction silently, eyes swiveling between the two, Shizuka more focused on the stranger than his grandfather and Kohane dividing her attention equally between the three.

"Well, it's annoying, to say the least."

"Watanuki-kun!" The attention of all four individuals (Mugetsu didn't count because he was too enraptured by Watanuki to care about the appearance of another person) turned to the newcomers. A blond man approached (The Fool, Shizuka's mind supplied), tugging a tall, gruff Japanese man behind him, their fingers laced tightly together. "Sorry to bother you when you have company, but I'm looking for Yuuko-san and I thought that you may have seen her."

"Ah, I'm sorry Fai-san, but she hasn't stopped by yet," Watanuki said, tone apologetic. "Such a feat is miraculous, but true."

"Ah, Kimihiro-chan, whatever does that mean?" Watanuki tensed and Fai bounced on the spot, an excited grin on his face.

"Yuuko-san~!"  
**II  
****I go no further. Too.... tired. T.T So not a lot in this one, but I hope there's enough to at least slightly placate the lot of you. I know a couple wanted more of this, so here. I couldn't think of anything better. Really quick and probably not the best. By the way, Naruto is fish sausage for those of you who don't know, and Atsuage is baked tofu. Watanuki would've had to have access to an oven to make it, so it was pre-made from their last stop. This was supposed to take place in the, like, seventeenth or eighteenth century. I don't know which. **


	94. Hold Your Breath

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**10:4- Hold Your Breath  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Comfort  
**Summary:** Water is symbolic of emotions, and Shizuka's are running too high for his personal comfort zone, regardless of whether or not he accepts that.  
**I**

Shizuka cradled the fragile form in his arms, waist deep in the water. Glazed blue eyes stared at him, half-lidded and unseeing, body limp and unresponsive. The pond water, purified by the temples aura and his own innate abilities, lapped at them, cooling their skin. Gently he placed a soft, chaste kiss on the pale forehead, lowering Kimihiro back into the dark depths, the moon light their only illumination.

"Hold your breath," he whispered, keeping their heads pressed together and desperately hoping that it would turn out all right. Kimihiro didn't respond, arms settling delicately on the surface of the water for a split second before sinking with the rest of him, until they were completely submerged. After five minutes of periodically lifting their faces out and taking a fresh breath there was finally a movement, the first in days. Thin, scarred fingers twitched, a minute motion that, in any other circumstance and time, would have seemed normal and anything but out of place (especially given Kimihiro's habit of random, flailing actions), but now seemed as though it was a blessing.

Shizuka breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling Kimihiro closer and dunking them once more, heart beating faster with every small muscle spasm that came after the first.

"Oi," he called quietly, watching with building anticipation as the eyelids trembled then fluttered open, showing the first traces of awareness since the collapse.

"M'name's not 'Oi.' Get 't str'ght." Shizuka fought not to shake, not to grab the smaller teenager and cart him inside. After all, there were others who wanted to make sure that he was all right and they probably wouldn't appreciate Shizuka hoarding him so soon afterwards. Kimihiro's head lolled forward, hitting his shoulder and resting there comfortably. Content with the extent of the ritual Shizuka lifted the boy out, feeling the small chills beginning to attack him.

"Shiz'ka..." He glanced down at the sound of his name, not pausing in the midst of sliding open the door and stepping inside, completely ignoring the slippers set up and the fact that he still had his shoes on and walking inside.

"Hm?"

"I l've y'." Shizuka placed Kimihiro on the futon in his room, first pawing at the blankets until he he gripped them enough to pull them down with his toes after kicking off one shoe. He brushed aside the messy black bangs, crouching at Kimihiro's side.

"I love you too."  
**II  
****Done quickly. It must've taken roughly half an hour or twenty minutes. XP Just something forced from my imagination. The second thing that came to mind was, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride." I might do a bonus drabble for it... Hmmm... Even if it's actually, "Hang on," not, "Hold your breath," but who's actually paying that close attention? Hm... you know what's a good movie? Across The Universe. I love the remakes of the Beatles songs. D Woot~! _"Come together, right no-o-ow.... Over me." _Love it. ^^**


	95. Give

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**10:5- Give  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Comfort  
**Summary:** It started as a fascination, then turned into desire, then it was full-blown, mess-up-the-kitchen-with-horrible-cooking-attempts love.  
**I**

Doumeki knew he was pushing it. After all, Watanuki already had a short temper when it came to him, but with the recent change in the situation it was worse; he could only take so much. It probably wasn't the flowers, the fletching, or the one and only disastrous attempt at baking that finally set him off, nor the persistent stalking Doumeki seemed so fond of. No, if he had to guess, it was the relentless stares that he was gifted with, whenever they spent time together, without fail.

He wasn't used to it and the silent affection and protective manner was beginning to overwhelm him.

It happened in the middle of the park, on their way to a job given to them by Yuuko. Doumeki's intense gaze never left him, not even to glance at his surroundings to ensure that he wouldn't trip over something. Watanuki's hands curled into tight, white knuckled fists, nails biting his skin nearly enough to pierce it, and his eyes narrowed, breathing becoming steadily heavier, shoulders heaving as the annoyance and uncertainty began to gnaw at him. Then, after only a moment of endurance, he snapped, swinging to glare at the taller boy.

"Will you stop?!" he demanded, stomping his foot. Doumeki blinked at him, his look never wavering or leaving the pale face, remaining as steadfast and stubborn as always.

"Stop what?" he asked promptly, expression never changing. Watanuki groaned, running his hands through his already messy hair and further disheveling it.

"That!" he cried, hunching down into himself and beginning to shake, not knowing how to handle everything. "That stare! It's creepy!"

Doumeki didn't answer, but shuffled forward, somehow giving Watanuki the impression that he was towering over him despite how scant the difference between them were in reality. Pursing his lips he took a step back for every one that Doumeki advanced. The back of his knees his an (annoyingly) convenient bench and he fell back, bracing himself against the stone back. The archer knelt, gently cradling one of the clenched hands in his own and waited.

"What do you want from me?" Watanuki asked, voice cracking from his numerous uncertainties. When, again, no response was forthcoming, his fears gripped him completely and small trembles shook his body, growing until they were nearly violent. "I have nothing to give to you."

"You," he murmured, bowing his head and pressing his lips to the soft back of the hand. "That's all I could ever ask for."

"But what if I can't?" Watanuki hesitated, flinching at the contact, trying to catch the breath that suddenly escaped him, shuddering. "What if I don't know how...?"

"Let me show you," Doumeki requested, shifting to he was standing, bent at the waist over the other, their faces close together, lips almost touching. Wide bi-coloured eyes stared into solid gold, trying to read what was going through his mind. A second of observation had a soft, awkward laugh out of his throat, no longer resisting Doumeki's courtship.

"That's like the blind leading the blind," he muttered sarcastically, fingers tightening around Doumeki's, the other raising to rest on one broad shoulder.

Then their lips met and Doumeki kissed him, slow, soft, and thorough.  
**II**

"God damn it Doumeki, I thought I told you to stop that!"

"... Can't help it."  
**III  
****This went in the completely opposite direction as what was first in my mind. That one had Watanuki pouncing on Doumeki because of the overbearing sexual tension between the two... XD Lol. I GOT INTO CHORAZZ~!! WOOT! I didn't think I would since it's audition and, well, yeah. But I got in~! And I'm one of the only five that's not in grade 12 that got in! Super happy! D Well, that and I kind of fail at writing sexual situations... (In my opinion.)**

_Watanuki stormed down the street, huffs and grumbles directed towards the boy walking behind him, hands clenching and unclenching, occasionally tapping his fingers along his thighs. His heart skipped a beat and hsi breath caught, eyes unwillingly straying to the side he knew Doumeki was walking on. Frustration welled up again, overtaking him and spurring him to commit actions he would have shuddered at on a regular day._It would've went something like that... XD

Fed up he spun around, stomping up to the suddenly still archer, wrapping his arms around his neck and jerking him down, clumsily pressing their lips together.

"There you asshole," he growled, glaring when he pulled away. "I give up. You win. Happy now?"

"Very," Doumeki muttered, grabbing the seer.


	96. Fake

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Yuuko, Mokona, Maru, Moro, Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**10:6- Fake  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Fluff  
**Summary:** Wherein the topic _'Tone of look'_ is discussed and pillows become dangerous projectiles.  
**I**

"Watanuki," Yuuko called, voice scolding him and a pouty frown on her lips. "Don't give me that tone of look!"

Mokona, Maru, and Moro mimicked her, linking hands and dancing in a circle around the teenager that stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed and glaring at the woman. Doumeki stood a ways back, fighting the smirk that wanted to form on his lips.

"What tone of look?" Watanuki demanded over the sing-song chorus, foot tapping irritably. "I don't give tones of looks. The stupidly tall, stoic oaf back _there_ gives tones of looks." he temporarily unfolded his arms to jab a thumb behind him in the general vicinity of where Doumeki was. The temple dweller blinked and stared at the annoyed seer, then glanced at Mugetsu, who slithered along the ground, stilling at any movement from Watanuki, before pouncing.

"Wha- Ah!" Watanuki fell to the ground with a _thump_ laughing and giggling as Mugetsu's fur tickled his skin, writhing in an attempt to make it stop. "M-Mugetsu don't! Th-that t-t-t-tickles!"

Doumeki frowned, his own arms uncrossing and strode forward, hand delving inside Watanuki's shirt (secretly enjoying the feel of the soft skin) and pulling out the wriggling pipefox. Watanuki yelped, one arm grabbed by a strong hand, and was pulled up, held firmly against the taller boys chest, his arms caught between them and Mugetsu trying to get to his master. The snake-like canine spirit went so far as to change his form, knocking the two of them off their feet and lavishing Watanuki with loving kisses.

Yuuko smile and chuckled silently, patting Mokona's head fondly as she watched Maru and Moro jump on the pile.

"Well, at least they aren't fake," she murmured, so soft that only Mokona could hear. The black creature nodded in agreement and briefly snuggled into his creators should before bouncing off to join the fray, ignoring Watanuki's declaration of war and instigated a pillow fight with the numerous through pillows they had in the room due to Yuuko's former hangover and need to whimper pathetically on the floor as she waited for Watanuki to return so he could pick up a hangover remedy for her.

"Watanuki~!" she cried, grabbing one as well and bouncing off the chaise lounge, nailing him in the face when he turned to look at her. "We need more sake!"

Doumeki caught the pillow before it could fall and balanced it on top of his boyfriends head, watching him snatch it off and expecting the face full of crimson fabric he received for his efforts.

"Honestly Yuuko-san!" Watanuki grouched as he stalked to the kitchen, speaking over top of the squeals of Maru, Moro, and Mokona and ignoring the overly loyal giant fox trotting happily at his heels. "You're going to ruin your liver if you keep up like this, and I won't be held responsible!"

"Whatever you say Watanuki-kun!"  
**II  
****Short, but it was written in about ten-twenty minutes because I was really busy yesterday and had zero inspiration for this today. I'm sorry all if it's unsatisfactory! (I also read some of Legal Drug which is absolutely adorable, by the way~!) **

**Oh my god, the latest five episodes of Hetalia are adorable!! Spain's cafe! I would go there every dya! And Germany's! I would totally not go there everyday but maybe once a week! If only Romano was a waiter at Spain's, it would be perfect~! And the Christmas episode! Why are you so precious Finland?! XD Woot!**


	97. Control

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** DouWata, KuroFai, RikuouKaza, SaigaKakei, ClowYuuko, Mugetsu  
**Prompt:**10:7- Control  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Insanity may be working at the same place for fifty years then getting told to 'fuck off' by the boss, but Irrationality is starting pseudo-wars over something as simple as what  
colour to paint the lounge area.  
**I**

Doumeki slid out of his meditative trance when he heard the heavy metal door slide open for the fifth time in an hour. The past four instances had been grunts going back and forth, checking their bonds and ensuring their continued confinement. But this time was different; the magic in the air was nearly overwhelming in its abundance and the power was enough to raise goosebumps on his skin.

He heard Kurogane, a fellow soldier who was chosen for the job, growl, a low and dangerous sound in the back of his throat.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-wanwan has returned to us!" a light, happy male voice cried, clapping his hands gleefully. Doumeki zeroed in on him, silently scrutinizing him. The blonde man was tall and thin, loose white robes draped artfully over his shoulders and falling open to show tight blue and white garments and dark blue boots with matching gloves covering delicate looking hands.

"Don't call me those fucking nicknames," Kurogane snarled, swiping at the man the second he was released from his binds, the blonde leading a high speed chase out of the building. Doumeki heard his companions yells and the others laughter, mocking the ninja as he narrowly escaped the vengeful grip. A soft snort from the right side of the room caught his attention.

"You're next, yes Rikuou-san?" The man speaking was smaller than him; not by much but it was enough. Small glasses perched on a narrow nose and messy black hair swayed elegantly in the soft breeze his magic generated around him. Another boy stood slightly behind him, hair longer on the right side than the left, a small scowl on his face. A man, to whom the youngest bore an odd resemblance to, stood on the left to the first.

"Kazahaya-san, if you would please?"

"Why do _I_ have to take care of this jerk?!" Kazahaya demanded, pouting at the darker haired man, who glanced back with dark blue eyes.

"Because Yuuko-san said so and I will _not_ be held responsible for her orders being disobeyed," the man replied, jotting something down, feather quill swishing. A small pot of ink was held between two fingers and the writing utensil was dipped periodically so he could continue making notes about something. Kazahaya grumbled and sourly untied Rikuou, dropping the ropes and storming away. Rikuou sat silently in his seat for a moment, staring out the door at the retreating form, then hummed and followed him out, ignoring the indignant yelp that came when he caught up.

Saiga sat a few feet away from him, grinning, his eyes still covered by the constant presence that was his sunglasses.

"So, Kakei-kun, got anything new?" he asked, eyebrows lifting and dropping suggestively. Kakei smiled mysteriously deftly loosening the knot with a graceful movement and beckoning the larger man.

"If you'll follow me then we can determine that."

After that they were the only two left in the room, the unnamed man's eyes still glued to the paper.

"Ah, Doumeki Shizuka," he murmured, scratching a passage out and checking something with a flick of his wrist. "You haven't been with us yet. You're lucky."

Blue eyes glanced up as he stepped forward, something freezing him in his path as those oddly coloured eyes widened.

"Haruka-san?!"

"...My grandfather has been dead for years." Doumeki's eyes narrowed at the shocked man, suspicion immediately swamping him.

"Of course he is," he muttered, striding forward and severing the rope with a pinch, fire surging across the coarse fabric and disintegrating it with a wisp of his power. "I apologize. My imagination has been a little overactive as of late. My name is Watanuki Kimihiro."

"Do you often release prisoners of war so casually?" he asked, voice barely fluctuating with his words. Watanuki's lips pursed and Doumeki couldn't decide if it was to stop a smile or suppress a grimace.

"Are you honestly under the delusion that this is a war?" he asked incredulously, placing the board on a table and resting the other on his hip. "This is more of a lovers spat between Yuuko-san and Reed-san. Their conflicts don't get much worse than this unless one of them is a heavier situation and it's never with each other."

"Lovers spat," Doumeki repeated tonelessly, watching the boy make his way around, obviously trying to accomplish something that Doumeki couldn't guess at.

"Yes, and everyone involved is in need of serious disillusionment about it."

"Ah, Watanuki, what makes you say that?" a low female voice drawled from the doorway. Doumeki glanced over, detachedly appreciative of her form and beauty. His attention was instantly rerouted to Watanuki, however, when a dark flush spread over his cheeks and a pout twisted his lips.

"Yuuko-san, I am trying to do my job, but if you and Reed-san have absolutely _nothing_ better to do than waste each other and everyone else's time, then you can at least leave me in peace!" he stated, making one more sweep around the room before snatching his board, quill, and ink well and storming to the door, bending down briefly (that was a view Doumeki could whole heartedly appreciate) and grabbing a bentou that he hadn't noticed before. "And you, this is so you don't starve to death on my watch. Don't come crawling to me for more though!"

He looked at the food abruptly shoved into his arms, then at the grinning woman who he didn't particularly want to spend more time than necessary with, and then the retreating form of Watanuki Kimihiro. Then he started after him, thoroughly enjoying the flails and protests he received and munching on the delicious food while he followed the man around, occasionally catching glances of Kurogane and the blonde man from before, usually caught up in a game of catch, or Rikuou and Kazahaya, the fairer man carefully sorting through supplies in various tents and nagging at the other to at least help him if he was just going to sit there, and once he had seen Kakei and Saiga pressed together against a Sakura tree.

That was something he didn't really want to know about.

As the night progressed and he became more and more enraptured by the man he had found himself virtually stalking, Doumeki could have sworn he felt his control beginning to fray, little by little.

Especially when he started participating in small fights over not only the amount of bentou they received, but also who got to be the one to burst Watanuki's personal bubble.  
**II  
****Yeah, so this is long, and I guess it's sort of my apology to all of you for getting mixed up over the weekend due to my obscenely busy day that threw me off. Yeah, not too much, and the last sentence takes place a bit further into the future, when he's spent more time behind 'enemy' lines. Don't ask. I don't really know if I got Kazahaya and Rikuou's characters right... There's not enough of them yet. All I really know is that Kazahaya is a little slow and doesn't like being dressed up as a girl, and Rikuou like Kazahaya though he treats him like an idiot. Kind of reminds me of a certain couple..... D They're so completely cannon~!**

**Kudos to anyone who gets the summary reference. And you so know they would do it too. Yuuko would want something good to drink to (ergo; not too bright because come morning she's going to have a killer headache) and Clow would contradict her just because. (Partially written in my Chemistry class, by the way, after I finished my test.)**


	98. Tender

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Himwari, Tanpopo, OC, OC  
**Prompt:**10:8- Tender  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Horror  
**Summary:** When times seem at their worse, all it can take to pull one out of the dark is a comforting presence that stays at their side no matter what.  
**I**

The noise was beginning to wear on his nerves and so far one of the only factors that had managed that wasn't actually the person but more his actions. But this, -Doumeki nearly winced at a particularly loud bang directly behind him- this was going too far.

Their school had been under construction since the beginning of summer and it was in the middle of their third month back; the work was supposed to be finished before the students return. His advanced Japanese Literature teacher, Himura-sensei, paused in his overly loud lecture at the noise, sighed, then paged the office and exchanged words with the secretary. He hung up the phone, gathered his material, and instructed the students to leave the classroom and head to 3b, whose normal inhabitants were away on a trip that day.

Along their traipse to 3b Doumeki caught sight of Watanuki shuffling towards them at the other end of the hall, attempting to balance a large stack of books that his teacher had asked him to bring back to the library. The boy staggered and the pile teetered, then recovered, smiling sheepishly as Himura-sensei helped right him, having strode forward before they fell with what would have been an overly loud, resounding crash to the ground. Doumeki watched them closely, eyes narrowing dangerously when the teacher patted Watanuki's shoulder, fingers sliding down his arm in an overly familiar and casual manner, and the seer flinched away imperceptibly to anyone but him.

A noise, strange and out of place in their surroundings had both the protector and protected looking around trying to locate the source. Watanuki took a step back, squinting at the dark staircase they stood in front of, ignorant of Himura-senei's startled inquiry at the sudden space between them. The slow groaning noise ceased abruptly then morphed into a shriek, deformed piano notes clunking as the massive instrument banged down the stairs, gaining speed until it smashed into the instructor not two seconds later into the wall. Flecks of blood splattered onto Watanuki's blank face, the books slipping from his fingers as he stared at the place the man was standing.

Doumeki rushed forward, grabbing the boy and dragging him away. He dully noted that his classmates were screaming and running, desperate to get away from the grisly sight that coated the hallway. The thin glasses usually perched so meticulously on Watanuki's nose skittered across the smooth floor, blood transferring from the pools onto the lenses and frames, and Doumeki's hand took their place, completely blacking out the smaller teenagers vision. Watanuki didn't resist, allowing himself to go peacefully with the older boy, instead clutching at the arm wrapped around nearly wrapped around his neck.

"D-Doumeki..." he stuttered, voice trembling as the realization sank in that he had witnessed an actual death instead of the aftereffects of one.

"Don't," he commanded firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"No, wait." There was a certain urgency in Watanuki's voice that he, as much as he wanted to, couldn't deny. Slowly he unwrapped his arms, turning Watanuki to face him before removing his hand entirely. "I need to see something."

Against his better judgment (which he almost never went against) he moved aside and followed Watanuki's faltering steps up the stairwell, eyes combing the black passage. He kept a comforting and steadying hand on Watanuki's arm just in case, unwilling to take any further chances than he already was.

There were windows whose light didn't reach the stairway, dimly illuminating the dusty, rarely used storage area. Watanuki strode straight to the wall directly before the way, hand reaching out to touch something but falling short, letting his eyes confirm what it was that he was seeing. With a soft sigh and a moment of hesitation that could have gotten them in trouble with the police he turned, shakily pressing against Doumeki's side, small shivers wracking his body.

They left before the authorities found them out and school was let out for the rest of the week.  
**II**

"Ah, Watanuki-kun!" Doumeki recognized the boy approaching them as one from his class; Kikumaru Makoto, a diminutive, shy brunette that tended to stay to himself instead of imposing himself on others and was always unfailingly polite.

Rather like Watanuki, in Doumeki's opinion.

"Kikumaru-kun," Watanuki greeted quietly, subdued since the purposeful accident. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank-you," Kikumaru replied, a small smile on his lips. He glanced nervously at Doumeki, mouth twitching and wavering. "W-would you mind coming with me for a second?" he asked softly, scratching the back of his head. "I have something I need to speak with you about."

Doumeki made to tail them when Watanuki agreed but a look from the smaller boy had him stopped in his tracks. He frowned at Watanuki's back as the seer and the practical stranger moved further away from his, and crossed his arms.

When Watanuki glanced back to make sure he had stayed where he was supposed to, he thought that it looked like the archer was pouting and a smile quirked over his mouth.

"Ah- I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch, Watanuki-kun," Kikumaru said softly, blushing. "But this is about Himura-sensei..."

Watanuki tensed, smile dropping immediately and fingers curling into a tight, white knuckled fist. "Look, Kikumaru-kun, I had nothing to do with-"

"No, no!" The smaller teens hands waved and his head shook. "It's not that! I was just... Before... _it_ happened, did he say anything odd to you? You... looked scared for a moment."

Dark blue eyes scrutinized him with a certain.... professionalism that Kikumaru couldn't deny was there. They measured the truth in his words, and a small surge of well-deserved mistrust and anger at the presumptions of his classmates about his involvement in Himura-sensei's macabre death. He could suppress the tiny flinch that tightened his face.

"You're an empath?" Watanuki asked gently, eyes immediately dropping their glare. Kikumaru flushed and paused, nibbling his lip and twisting his hands, anxiously looking between Watanuki and Doumeki, the archers arms crossed and glaring at them, keeping a vigilant watch to make sure nothing happened that he didn't approve of.

"H-how could you tell?" he stuttered, shrinking back into himself. He vaguely noticed that Kunogi Himawari stood beside Doumeki, casting worried glimpses between them and the temple brat, delicate fingers pressed against her lips. Watanuki chuckled quietly, not in a way that suggested he was mocking, but more in a manner that depicted understanding to a certain extent.

"Let's just say that there's a reason everyone thinks I'm crazy and it's because of something similar." This time the smile was self-depreciating. "So what was it that you actually wanted to talk to me about?"

"About Himura-sensei..." Kikumaru trailed off, breathing deeply and reminding himself that Watanuki would most likely understand the predicament. "He said something to you. What was it?"

Watanuki remained silent for a moment, sighing and dropping his head, eyes slipping closed. "He propositioned me. I didn't accept." As he glanced up Kikumaru swore his right eye flashed gold. "Then he was crushed by a piano."

"Good," he sighed, relief nearly overwhelming him in its intensity. "I'm glad he didn't force you."

"Don't worry," Watanuki whispered, making to reach out before pulling back and allowing his emotions to embrace Kikumaru, comforting him with the joy, love, and happiness he felt everyday. "I won't tell anyone anything."

Kikumaru smiled shakily as Watanuki turned and left, envious of the tender gestures Doumeki made at the return, one strong, scarred hand placed in the small of his back and the other gently entwining with Watanuki's. Himawari giggled and clapped at them, the tiny yellow bird that was a constant presence with her chirping with her.

He turned and left.  
**III  
****Originally it was supposed to have Makoto and Kimihiro together in the Home Ec. Room throwing cake batter at Doumeki during his gym class and then accidentally starting a food fight. However, it's getting late and I have morning band class at seven tomorrow morning, so yeah. XD Kikumaru was the only name I could think of, so I made a part of Eiji's family get molested by a pedophile teacher. I'm so sorry Makoto-kun!! T.T Makoto came from Karin (Chibi Vampire) by the way, and Ren is totally in love with him, not even kidding. And I've only watched one episode (ah the wonders of youtube)~! ^^ I look forward to episode 18. **

**Anybody else seen August Rush? Cause it's pretty damn amazing. And I still have requests left to fill, so better help me or I'll find the prompts myself! ^^**


	99. Permanent

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Clow/Yuuko, Doumeki/Watanuki, Kurogane/Fai, Rikuou/Kazahaya, Saiga/Kakei  
**Prompt:**10:9- Permanent  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Continuation of 'Control.' A series of moments in time captured only by those present, and held close to their hearts, for as long as Hitsuzen will allow.  
**I**

"It'll be permanent you know." Yuuko twitched at the voice that, as much as she loved it, so often grated on her nerves, a playful glare forming on her face.

"Yes, creep, I know," she replied, delicately sipping the cup of sake Watanuki had warmed and munching on the snacks he had brought out as well. Clow smiled and followed her example, both drinking until there was a pleasant alcoholic flush on their cheeks.

"That means no more imitation wars over disagreements." She hummed, swirling her refilled cup and watching the liquid dance in the pale light of the lanterns. She vaguely heard Watanuki cleaning the kitchen of his earlier mess and cooking dinner, occasionally snapping at Doumeki, who had insistently stalked him there. "And no more making up from them."

"As if I would want to spend my time in the bedroom with _you_," she teased, smirking in his general direction. "Creep."

"Yuuko-san, Clow-san, dinner is ready," Watanuki interrupted, carrying in a tray and closely followed by Doumeki who did the same. Yuuko grinned and waved the two away, knowing Watanuki well enough to know that he had a portion set aside for himself and Doumeki (even if his services to the older man were sometimes forced and unwilling).

"I have the feeling that our respective heirs will inherit this aspect of our relationship as well, don't you?" she murmured, cautious to keep her voice just below the volume that Watanuki could hear her at. Clow chuckled lowly, gracing her with a silent toast that she returned without hesitation.

"And they will make a wonderful dynasty together," he said, their glasses clinking merrily together. "But that is the way the paths entwine and has yet to happen, so shall we continue to enjoy our present existence and cease this conversation."

Yuuko sighed, content with her current path and the people whose paths crossed with her own and glanced fondly at her little finger, eyes tracing the bright red string connected to the man sitting across from her. "Yes. Lets."  
**II**

Watanuki idly drew lazy circles along the stained wood tabletop, chin resting in his other hand. Doumeki ate and watched him simultaneously, focusing more on the man than on the food he had created not fifteen minutes prior. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"Who knows," Doumeki stated, swallowing the substance in his mouth before speaking, knowing how much it irked the other and, while the outbursts were vastly amusing, he didn't feel like breaking the rare peace they shared. Blue eyes shifted to him, and a soft sigh escaped the owner, light reflecting off of his glasses. Doumeki unhurriedly placed another morsel onto his tongue and savored it.

"Yes, but at times I would like to have at least a small idea of what goes through their heads, if only so I could defend myself against her crazy plots." The last part was muttered wryly and was accompanied by an eye roll; at least Watanuki had learned to speak softly when in Yuuko's house. Doumeki fondly recalled the white and pale blue dress that Yuuko had forced on Watanuki after hearing a bout of complaints. He wasn't at all ashamed to admit that he had taken full advantage of it.

He stood, temporarily abandoning his meal and knelt next to Watanuki, turning his face and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, keeping it chaste. Watanuki sighed again, leaning into him and relaxing, allowing the archer to pick him up and cradle him close (something he never permitted, even when he was bleeding and half a step away from death), bringing them to rest against the wall.

"Don't worry." Watanuki didn't move, breathing calmly through his nose, undisturbed by the heat or the light of the candles still burning. "We'll all be fine."  
**III**

Fai grinned, snuggling closer to his lovers chest and relaxing into the strong arms, fingers brushing against the prosthetic limb around his waist. Kurogane grunted, tightening his hold and drawing the blonde closer, pale hair brushing against his nose.

"Mage," he growled, blowing at the fluff in hopes of getting it out of his face and failing at his endeavor. "Move your head."

"Hyuu~ Kuro-sama, are you ready for another round?" Fai teased, shifting his body so he hovered over top of the ninja, rubbing his cheek against the tanned neck, nuzzling and purposely making his hair brush against the oddly sensitive skin. As expected the younger man bristled and snarled, tearing the blankets off them and pinning the wizard to the bed, anger morphing into lust.

"Just remember you asked for it," he hummed, hell bent on shutting Fai up for the rest of the night by any means necessary.  
**IV**

"Oi, idiot, get back here." Kazahaya huffed, pouting as he wrapped a towel around his hips, shooting a short glare behind him at the larger teenager lounging in the bed. Rikuou frowned back, arms tucked behind his head and legs crossed comfortably.

"Unlike you, jackass, _I_ want to be clean before going to sleep, not sticky and disgusting," he grumbled, bangs brushing against his chin as he moved his head to keep watch over his path and ensure he didn't trip over anything again. He wasn't completely willing to make a repeat performance for the larger boys amusement.

There was shuffling movement from the bed then Rikuou was pressed against him, no fabric covering him (the jerk had absolutely _no_ modest to speak of, honestly) and trapping him. Kazahaya yelped, ankle rolling (due to his woefully weak bone structure) and pitching his upper body forward, the arms anchoring him.

"Then I'll come with you," Rikuou muttered into his ear, torso bent with his and bodies molding together snuggly. "After all, you're likely to get molested if I'm not there."

"Wha-?!" Kazahaya gaped as the older teen moved around him, snatching a towel from the back of a chair as he passed, securing it around his waist. "Ah, you jerk! That was once! And he left right away!"

"Only because I came in."

"Rikuou!"  
**V**

Kakei smiled serenely as he gazed at the full moon that dominated the sky, abnormally full that night. Saiga sat peacefully beside him, one arm wrapped firmly around him, holding them together in the quiet, intimate way that belonged solely to them. Each held a cup of warmed sake to help ward against the chill of night, partially helpful but mostly ignored in favor of leeching each others body heat. He closed his eyes and nearly started as a small, unexpected vision flashed across his mind, showcasing their two wards running more than half naked across the lawn, decency retained only by the short towels around their hips.

He opened his eyes and chuckled when it came true not a moment later, both Rikuou and Kazahaya oblivious to their presence. Saiga made a startled noise in the back of his throat and glanced at him, playfully nudging him.

"I know you could have saved me from being scarred for life just now," he muttered, leaning over and pecking Kakei's cheek. The blonde smiled mysteriously removing his glasses and setting them gingerly on the deck, wrapping his arms around Saiga's neck and pulling him closer, whispering against grinning lips.

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"  
**VI  
****All done~! I didn't know where this was going, and it seemed too short when I stopped after Doumeki and Watanuki's interaction, so I extended it. I still have a few openings for requests if anybody actually cares anymore. If not I'm badgering random reviewers and filling them myself. That won't turn out pretty, trust me. Ugh, math test tomorrow afternoon and Chemistry test Monday morning. XP Bleck. Oh well, at least this time they're not on the same day. Oh, you guys know what's oddly tastey? Chick pea burger things in pita wraps with sour cream, cheese, and tomato (Lovino, Spain, and I have similar tastes in that area ^^). I don't know how mom makes the patties, but has anyone else heard of Falafel's? The spoken name reminds me of a twisted combination of fluffy waffles or something. Messed. But they seem to be good enough. Ugh.**

Only one more left before the requests... Only eleven more days of this... It's saddening, to see my longest baby finishing. T.T


	100. Garden

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**10:10- Garden  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** A single being can play god only as long as their mentality can sustain the strain.  
**I**

Doumeki effortlessly mapped his path to the secluded area that he had visited frequently in the past year. Brushing a vine of crawling ivy he pushed past the creaking gate, barely sparing a glance at the garden that seemed as though it would bloom for eternity. He kept his determined stride as he followed the winding route, beaten into the ground by his own feet, until he reached the solitary Sakura tree that bloomed in the middle, its thick trunk supporting its grasping branches as they futilely attempted to grasp the sky. Cradled in the place where the wood split, eyes closed and absolutely relaxed, supported at Doumeki's eye level. He gently brushed aside a lock of black hair, fingertips barely skimming against the pale skin.

"Watanuki." It was whispered, nearly inaudible, and witnessed only by the plant life around them. The man remained still, vines seeming to melt into his skin, cementing him and trapping him in the same sleep that had engulfed him for the past year.

"Doumeki-kun." He turned at the call, meeting the dark red eyes of the woman responsible, his own narrowing into the same dangerous glare that graced his face every time they met. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Yuuko," he murmured, tone low and a frown on his lips. He could hear the teasing nature of her voice, though there was the seriousness that never seemed to really leave, an undercurrent in her statement. "How is it?"

She smiled slowly, tilting her head back, long black hair slipping down her back, half done in an elaborate coif. "A little more pushing and he may be ready to wake."

Doumeki, his hand still lingering on Watanuki's cheek, brushed his fingers down to rest on the thin shoulder, resting their foreheads together as the constant ache he had been feeling made itself known, harsher than usual and accompanied by the crushing hope that refused to leave as well.

"How much?" He demanded, without sounding like he was, trying to force his body to relax like Watanuki's and not wonder, for the umpteenth time, just what situations he was caught in, what he was orchestrating, and what he was forced to suffer through, day after day. The weight of every alternate world crushing his shoulders.

"Just enough," Yuuko murmured, disappearing behind the tree and exiting the botany completely, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the one they revolved around.

Doumeki stayed there until the sun began to set, dying the sky pastel pinks, reds, oranges, and purples. His mood, while sullen from the scenario's and situations he imagined (for lack of anything better to do), relaxed considerably and he allowed himself to lean closer to Watanuki's body, arms engulfing the thin form and holding him as gently as the tracheophyte embracing him. When he spoke it was in whispers, unable to bring himself to break the peace surrounding them, pleading Watanuki quietly to return to their own world and leave the others to their own devices.

It was night when he pulled back, fatigue pulling at his body and mind, the mental exhaustion threatening to overtake him faster than the physical. He brushed a tender kiss across the still lips, speaking softly against them.

"_I love you."_

Perhaps tomorrow Watanuki would wake up, on the anniversary of his quietus.  
**II  
****Well, it's after 12:30, and I'm tired. I have review tomorrow first block, choir the second, the rest of a booklet that I didn't finish due third, and Misery (Math) last. Choir and the fact that it's a short day is the only thing inspiring me not to skip. -.- There might be a bonus chapter going further with this one tomorrow. Not sure yet. This was inspired by the song 'The Garden of Everything.' Go listen to it. :D *hinthint***

**...T-this is the last offical chapter of Indiscriminate Happenings... T.T There are only the requests left... (by the way, I'm really busy tomorrow, so if I don't update, I'm soooo sorry!!!!!!!) This... is kind of breaking my heart. *sob***


	101. Hero

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**11:1- Hero  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Requested by foloudron; AU! Even heroes make the odd mistakes.  
**I**

As much as he despised admitting it, he could see why people so often perceived the man standing so stoically beside him as a hero. His stance and disposition screamed confidence and the bow and quiver told of their often disastrous adventures around the country. He frowned at the babbling girl before them, her cheeks flushed dark because of the embarrassment and excitement of being in the presence of such a charismatic man.

Doumeki shook his head and, grabbing the Seer's wrist, led Watanuki down the dirt road and to the hut they were currently residing in, crossing his arms and staring at the smaller man, obviously waiting for something. Watanuki glared and huffed, knowing exactly what it was the archer wanted and too tired from the sheer amount of running he had done that day to get away from the rabid beasts that seemed to be so utterly bent on getting him.

Stupid Doumeki.

He stormed moodily into the kitchen, the hand that Doumeki had grabbed instinctively drawing closer to his body to hide the blood stained black sleeve of his robes and the ugly wound running along the length of his arm. It bordered on a miracle that Doumeki hadn't noticed it yet; the man's eyes seemed to be sharper than an eagles at times.

As he struggled to move the pots around the small kitchen with his usual grace, he found himself trembling and losing control of his medium, tipping the cookware and spilling all of the water. Doumeki came into the room at the noisy clatter, inquiring about his well being on sight and catching sight of the gash. Golden eyes narrowed and calloused fingers gently handled his injured limb, forcefully pushing him into a chair. The look Watanuki received was enough for him to know of the others discontentment about his silence. Pouting he looked away, blushing at the soft treatment of him, something he still wasn't accustomed to even after all the time they had spent together.

"It's not my fault you know," he said, toes brushing along the hard floor, the chill seeping up his legs and penetrating his body. He shivered and leaned into the warmth of the older mans towering form, unconsciously pressing against him and nuzzling against the shoulder, the pure aura easing his worries and pain and settling him into a sense of security that seemed to linger even when Doumeki pulled away. "You were too busy being a hero for someone else and I just couldn't move fast enough."

Doumeki temporarily abandoned the arm in favor of lifting him up and settling into the chair himself, securing Watanuki on his lap and pressing his face against the pale neck, rubbing and kissing the sensitive skin. Watanuki listlessly tilted his head, exposing more for Doumeki.

"Sorry," he murmured, resuming his previous task of bandaging the thin arm, massaging the kinks and knots out of the slender muscles as he went. His heart skipped a beat at the prospect of leaving Watanuki unattended and in danger, guilt stabbing at his chest. Watanuki hummed, drunk on Doumeki and eyes sliding half-lidded and staring at the ceiling, one hand flexing around Doumeki's wrist, content to knead the muscular flesh.

"Just don't leave me again you bastard," he whispered, head lolling from side to side as Doumeki rested his forehead against the thin shoulder, rubbing affectionately.

"I won't."  
**II  
****There you go, foloudron~!! I hope this is satisfactory. I was sort of at a loss for a while before this arrived in my head. At first it was going to have Haruka in it, but I decided not to. Fanfiction is a bastard, no doubt about it. That's why this is late. -.- Lol, when in doubt, copy and paste.^.^ It works for me. :) (Just thought of that now...)**


	102. Erogenous Zone

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki  
**Prompt:**11:2- Erogenous Zone  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance  
**Summary:** Requested by s2lou; Well Watanuki certain had an unexpected erotogenic zone.  
**I**

Watanuki moaned, his head tilting back and he let out a shuddering gasp, threading his fingers as best as he could through the short black hair. His body jerked, trembling under the persistent probes, toes curling and small whimpers not allowing themselves to be held in. Doumeki glanced up, watching the twitching lips and deep red cheeks and silently appreciating the sight. His head ducked again, attention focused solely on the task at hand, kneading the protruding hip bones, slowly making his way across the flat stomach, roving across the pale navel. The closer his thumb stroked to the bellybutton the fiercer Watanuki's thrashing became.

He vaguely wondered whether or not this could be counted as one of Watanuki's erogenous zone's.

"Oi," he muttered, blindly searching the table top behind them, trying to find the small metal clasp, utterly distracted by the sight before him. The bandage was secured in his mouth, held taut so he could use both hands to maneuver, determined not to let Watanuki's mind stray back to the gaping gash winding along his side. Blood was beginning to seep through the white fabric and Doumeki didn't like it. "You're an idiot."

"Sh-shut up Doumeki, you ja-Ah!-ackass!" Watanuki tried to snap but his voice wavered and cracked, tone pitching up a few notes and stuttering. His abdominal muscles twitched as Doumeki laid his hand flat across it, the tip of his pointer finger delicately tracing the rim of his bellybutton. Doumeki felt the long legs, bent at the knee and in line with his shoulders, close around him, ankles crossing and trapping him in his position.

"Don't do that again," he commanded, glaring at the injury that came from protecting the protector. Bi-coloured eyes glared back and panting lips frowned.

"And leave you to get skewered by a maniacal monster looking for a bite to eat?" Watanuki grumbled back, straightening his spine and pulling the larger boy closer, their faces inching nearer in their pseudo-argument. "I don't think so!"

"You could have yelled you know," Doumeki shot, bracing himself with one hand on Watanuki's stomach, still mindlessly tracing patterns, though much further away from the middle than before, and the other on his hip, lifting from his seat on his heels, no longer reclining and pushing himself so he was nearly sitting as tall as the other. Watanuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, feet tapping a random rhythm on the small of his back, knees jutting out to each side.

"And leave myself without someone that is-" Watanuki's arms uncrossed and his hands flew to his mouth, covering it, eyes wide and staring at the older boy.

"What?" Doumeki demanded, gently poking the inward dip in the middle of his navel, mentally appreciating the small yelp and vivid flush. Watanuki stubbornly huffed, hunching into himself to hide his midsection and unwittingly bringing himself closer to Doumeki.

"Nothing you stubborn oaf, now leave me to lament in peace, would you?!" Watanuki huffed, simultaneously trying to scoot back his chair and ignore the obtrusive presence that was Doumeki Shizuka.

"What did you say?" he repeated slowly, gripping Watanuki's thighs and half standing, pulling the other teen into his lap, wary of his wound.

"I told you, jerk, it's nothing..."

"Watanuki." His voice was a growl, low and rumbling in his throat as he made his assertive nature known. The seer pouted, as much as he wouldn't admit it, bottom lip jutting out and his body leaning to the right, favoring the left.

"Fine," he muttered, fisting two handfuls of Doumeki's shirt, pulling him closer so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt, because then I'd have to go through the trouble of finding someone else who could protect me even half as well as you do. It would be _completely_ impossible to replace you more then that, as annoying as you are."

"That's better," Doumeki said, nuzzling Watanuki's throat and drawing back as much as he was allowed, proving it was just enough to kiss the smaller boy, hands already creeping back along the slim torso, aiming for the venter, gingerly pushing him back.

"You ass," Watanuki growled, throwing all his weight towards the ground, ignoring the sting and pull of his side. "I'm not completely invalid you know."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, nearly covering Watanuki's body with his own. "But I can pretend."

That, he reflected as he rubbed his bruised, swelling jaw, was probably not the smartest move on his part.  
**II  
****There you go, s2lou~! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Because I did. And it's now 2:04 in the morning and I want to go to bed. So, I am. Good night all, and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	103. Tattoo

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Haruka, Watanuki, Yuuko, Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Tomoyo, Seishiro/Subaru, Fuuma/Kamui, Saiga/Kakei, Rikuou, Kazahaya, Himawari  
**Prompt:**11:3- Tattoo  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapter Genre:** General  
**Summary:** Requested by yuMeNami; The perks of being one of the more powerful clans in the land was that he was allowed virutally unlimited teasing time.  
**I**

Shizuka sat at the table, scrutinizing every person there, the tattoo winding down his neck proudly declaring his clan and the symbol on his shoulder telling his identity and status within it. Across from him, with her own nearly visible bubble of space, sat Kunogi Himawari, her green shirt held together in the back by a series of thin ties, leaving her back bared and with it the massive inked wings that told of her. She smiled widely and waved to him, receiving a nod as a greeting in return. A few feet away from her sat Kazahaya Kudou, a small, light haired male and his guardian, Kakei. The two sat in silence, waiting for the meeting to begin, Kazahaya slumped in his chair, chin resting in his hand and the fingers of his other hand tapping along the wood of the table. Saiga and Rikuou Himura sat across from them, Rikuou's eyes fixed on Kazahaya and Saiga exchanging flirtatious looks with Kakei.

There was going to be a joining soon, he mused, turning his eyes for a moment to the first set of twins, Kamui and Subaru, and on the second, Seishiro and Fuuma, who were also each suspected of wanting their clans joined. Beside him the head of the Doumeki clan, Haruka, smiled at the head of the committee, and leader of the most power clan, Yuuko, and her own heir, a boy that she had picked up some time ago. Nobody knew anything more than his name and the symbol marking him as the next in line for what basically constituted as kingship.

Watanuki Kimihiro.

Shizuka's eyes focused solely on the seemingly quiet boy, his head tilted down in respect for his adopted mother (a title she had bestowed on herself) and his hands folded neatly in front of him, fingers interlaced. He ignored another leaders exuberant greeting even as Watanuki dipped his head in a polite reply to Fai and Sakura, the blonde's own ward. A seat away from them Kurogane sulked, arms crossed and glaring at everyone that looked his way even as his younger sister Tomoyo giggled quietly behind her hand, exchanging words with Sakura.

Yuuko and Watanuki took their respective seats and the meeting began.  
**II**

Shizuka stood just outside the door of the conference room, arms crossed and lounging against the wall, waiting for his grandfather to finish socializing with Yuuko. To keep himself amused he focused on Fai and Kurogane's latest confrontation but lost interest as soon as the blonde began flirting shamelessly with the younger man, leaning closer and pestering him. He switched his gaze back to Yuuko and Haruka but upon seeing that they were still talking in the way that suggested that they would be there for a while yet, he looked over to a flushed, yelling Kazahaya and a smirking Rikuou, vaguely wondering what set the fairer teen off this time. Sighing he shifted his eyes again, idly lifting a hand to trace the swirling pattern on his shoulder as he searched. Tomoyo and Sakura sat demurely on a bench not too far from where their respective clan leaders baited each other.

Then he caught sight of Watanuki sitting in solitude on the other side of the sitting room, staring out one of the massive windows that lined that half of the room. As he wandered over to follow Kurogane and Fai's example and extract some entertainment from the younger man, Shizuka wondered how, after falling from the second story of a building and nearly dying, the other could handle being so close to them.

"Oi."

The smaller brunette bristled slightly, throwing a glare back at him then promptly whipping his head back to watch the massive field of sakura trees shed thousands of petals. Pale lips twisted into a frown as Shizuka stoically took a seat across from him, leaning back in a lounging pose and staring intently. The twitches made themselves known first, as usual, followed by an indignant huff and finally a growl.

"What do you want?!" Watanuki demanded, flushing darkly, in the way that Shizuka had always found fetching, even when they first met and he had done something that rubbed the smaller heir the wrong way. He offered an indifferent shrug as his reply and crossed his arms, his eyes not once leaving Watanuki's face. "I swear, if the only reason you came over here was to annoy me, I'm going to-"

"Wa-ta-nu-ki!" Yuuko called, waving him over with a giggle. "Let's go! I'm hungry and it's past four; we have drinking to do!"

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki chastised loudly, jumping almost eagerly from his seat. "It's not healthy to indulge like that! You're going to ruin your liver prematurely!"

"Watanuki, you worry to much," Yuuko retaliated, throwing open the door and leaving, signaling to everyone else that remained that it was now acceptable to take their leave.

"Come Shizuka," Haruka called, grinning at his grandsons blank expression, seeing the disappointment hidden there, "you'll see him in two days time, no need to be sad. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say."

Perhaps it did, Shizuka mused.  
**II  
****There you go, yuMeNami, I hope it's satisfactory... T.T So tired... We went to Red Deer today and visited my grandparents. They're moving to Calgary so they're getting rid of a bunch of their things. They gave us a bunch of stuff. Then the door to the janitors room was locked and I couldn't do my cleaning tonight... Ugh, talk about a rough day. Anywho, I hope this is okay... If at all comprehensible.**


	104. Mafia

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, mentioned Haruka  
**Prompt:**11:4- Mafia  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour  
**Summary:** Requested by TheLadyPendragon; Being in the Yakuza had its upsides; especially since he got acquainted with someone as... talented as Kimihiro.  
**I**

Doumeki Shizuka had inherited the legacy of his grandfather when he was seventeen years of age, coming into leadership of one of the most powerful Yakuza families in Japan. Haruka had achieved a high status in the underworld during his reign and passed it on to his father, who held control for five years before succumbing to the temptations of an early retirement, pushing the Doumeki heritage on his son a year before he was legal. The family flourished in a similar manner under the careful hands of Shizuka, recovering until achieved nearly the same condition as when it was under the tender care of Haruka.

Now, three years later and at the age of twenty years Shizuka sat in his room, idly sipping at a self-made (he didn't trust anyone else to do it to his taste) drink, surrounded by the lush environment that a life in the Japanese mafia had afforded him. And tonight was the first time his personal alarm began to chime, signaling the presence of a being that didn't belong. He stood, fingering the traditional bow and quiver that sat, well used and meticulously taken care of since his first shot, and readied himself to intercept the intruder, gently notching an arrow and drawing it.

While he was prepared for a trespasser, he wasn't expecting them to come in through the one and only door, dressed in black, a mask over the lower half of his face, and multiple guns holstered on his thighs, two in either side of his hip, and one clutched in his hand.

Surely his family wasn't worth such an extensive arsenal?

"Oi," Shizuka called, a frown on his lips, knowing he would draw the attention of the Special Ops. member. Dark blue eyes snapped immediately to him, narrowing into a glare, an unidentified item clutched in black clad fingers. His legs shifted into a posture that suggested he was ready to pounce, knees bending and feet spreading apart. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, merely stood his ground, barely blinking as they stared at each other, his free hand twisting and clenching in anticipation. Doumeki noticed the bag secured to his shoulder and allowed a vague curiosity to register.

"Show me what you have and I might let you go," he stated, never relaxing his grip on the string and arrow. Those eyes remained narrow and attentive, waiting for him to slip up or continue with his move. When he didn't the man slid one foot around behind the other, low and tense.

"Why should I?" The light voice that sounded when he spoke didn't come as much of a surprise to Shizuka, considering the thin, lanky outline of the dark form. The pale skin of the mans upper face contrasted starkly with the deep shade of midnight. Shizuka didn't answer, leaving the intruder to ruminate on his aggravation; the physical signs were beginning to show in small tics taking residence in his left eye and the steady flexing on his free hand.

Shizuka let him go eventually. That was three weeks ago, and now they were standing right where they had left off, the smaller man huffing and grumbling about an annoying job that the witch was continually planning on sending him on. This time though instead of stealing something he seemed to be... offering.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked, voice calm and subtly inquiring about what looked to be a bentou box. The man drew in a long, deep, and self-pacifying breath, stiffly holding it out for him to receive.

"Just take it and be grateful already." Shizuka mentally debated, weight the pro's and con's of such an actions. Blue eyes glared evilly at him, the faint impression of lips he could make out twisting into a sour pout. "Oh suck it up and be a man! It's not poisoned or anything; that's not my department."

Shrugging Shizuka accepted and opened it, scrutinizing the beautifully arranged food for a bare minute before digging in.

Now, ten months later he had a new, competent chef and an eccentric, amusing, passionate lover that he wouldn't relinquish for the world. And Haruka was damn proud of him, Kimihiro had told him as such after the first two visits from his grandfather.  
**II  
****I'm so sorry this took so long... My brother is an idiot and we had to go up to Calgary to see him in the hospital. I mean, I know people commonly use family problems as an excuse, but he could have died, just so you know. I wasn't really in the mood to write or study for tests I had. Missed my Chem. test and had to make it up today at lunch and after school so I didn't have any time to eat anything but A&W (XP Junk food) and I'm getting sick to top it all off. Like, stomach pain sick. It's unpleasant... **

**Enough of my belly aching, I hope that you enjoyed this TheLadyPendragon; the ending was really rushed because I want to go to bed *zombie*... 8O Rawr. Lol, chapter 104 anybody? :D And Watanuki is still a seer in this, hence why he can see Haruka.**


	105. Customer

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Sakura, Kurogane/Fai  
**Prompt:**11:5- Customer  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Requested by Circinus; Either he's being stalked and doesn't know about it, or someone's hiring hit men. Three guesses who _that_ would be.  
**I**

Kimihiro sourly jotted down the order of the restaurants latest customer, jabbing his pen against the paper with more force than necessary.

"Will that be all?" he inquired, straining to keep his voice polite and professional in the face of the rudest, most ungrateful man he had ever had the misfortune of knowing, and he had come across many a different people. Dark golden eyes stared at him, as if attempting to convey that there was nothing else to add on top of the already massive order with them alone. When it clearly didn't work, the irritating man simply nodded, nearly drawing a growl from the waiter.

Kimihiro fought to keep his steps slow and even as he trekked back to the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan, can you keep up by yourself out there?" he asked, deftly tying the strings of his apron as he prepared to cook. The brunette shot him a wide smile and a small laugh, cheerfully answering positively. Fai, a fellow chef and part-time waiter in their oddball family, kept his grin up and pretended to ignore their conversation, delicately preparing the desserts when Kimihiro joined him.

"He's back again?" the blonde asked softly, traces of quiet laughter evident in his voice. Kimihiro huffed, rolling up his sleeves and fetching a pan and oil for the recipe he was recreating.

"Of course he is," he muttered, chopping his ingredients as the pan and oil heated, smoothly making the needed transitions between jobs. The kitchen, though small and often cramped with more than two people working in it at once, was comfortable and familiar and bared little running around like a chicken with its head chopped off.

Kimihiro grinned grimly at the simile, slicing the poultry that was called for.

"He enjoys your cooking," Fai stated flippantly, "perhaps his constant presence is to be taken as a compliment, not as an insult."

"Somehow I doubt that," Kimihiro snorted, leaving the mixture to simmer, spicing it and taking another order to work on from Sakura, handing the entire requested dish over to Fai. " It's from Kurogane-san."

Blue eyes went wide and a happy 'Hyuu~!' sounded from the enthusiastic foreigner. Kimihiro smiled and leaned on a counter out of Fai's way. Honestly, the man was absolutely enthralled by Kurogane that it bordered on unhealthy. The guard didn't even seem to like him, but was Fai deterred? Not at all.  
**II**

Kimihiro sighed and locked up for the night, twisting the key and shoving his hands into his pockets, breath fogging out in front of his face and misting the lenses of his glasses. The skin on his fingers felt tight and dry from the nightly clean-up, the products they used unfriendly when it came to flesh. He shrugged his back further onto his shoulder, wishing he had remembered that the forecast called for snow that night and brought his gloves.

It was just his luck that he didn't.

Trudging wearily down the back alley he snuggled deeper into his scarf, the cold biting at his exposed cheek bones and forehead, the tip of his nose probably bright red by then. The warmth provided by his jacket and accessories wasn't enough to be strictly comfortable in such conditions but it was enough to get him home and into a hot, relaxing bathtub, and that was all he wanted then.

Something scraped along the concrete of the street behind him, but Kimihiro ignored it, too lost in his fantasy of heat to allow his paranoia take over.

The only thing that stopped the man from stabbing him was Doumeki.

"Oi."

Kimihiro froze, standing utterly still then slowly turning to face his would-be attacker and his savior. "Wha-?"

"You should be more careful at this time of night," Doumeki stated, bending the muggers arm back until it looked as if it would snap in two and the grungy man gave a loud shout of pain. Kimihiro's mouth moved silently, unable to produce words of scorn, gratitude, or surprise. Doumeki released the man and he scampered off like a scolded dog with its tail between its legs, thoroughly frightened.

"Wha- what are _you_ doing out here so late?!" Kimihiro demanded, disregarding the former scene that he had beheld, not knowing how to react to it. Doumeki frowned and plugged the ear closest to Kimihiro.

"You talk too much," he grumbled, stepping in the direction that the smaller man had been heading before. "I think you owe me a free dinner."

"Excuse me?! How does that work you ass?!"

Shizuka felt that this was, perhaps, the beginning of a wonderful new relationship.  
**III  
****Symbiotic perhaps. Doumeki constantly shows up at the right time to save Kimihiro from the bad men and gets free food for it. Either Shizuka is secretly a stalker and no one knows, or he's hiring people to try and mug Kimi and then kicks their butts. (Yes, I totally stole that for the summary... XD) I'm still sick... T.T And I need a few more prompts, or I'll ask for doubles and triples and come up with some myself. Okay?**

**Okay. ^^**


	106. Housewife

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko, Kohane, Maru, Moro, Mokona  
**Prompt:**11:6- Housewife  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour/Crossdressing  
**Summary:** Requested by ; While the attire Watanuki donned looked wonderful, it may have disturbed Kohane-chan's innocent eyes...  
**I**

"What's wrong with him?" Doumeki asked, eyes fixed intently on the odd sight before him. Beside him Yuuko lounged, a wide, demonic (as Watanuki would have said, had he been in his right mind) smirk painted as closely on her lips as the dark red lipstick.

"Let's say he... imbibed the wrong liquid during lunch today," she murmured, chuckling at her workers antics, watching the 80's style American dress twist around the blue eyed boys knees, his red heels clicking as he cleaned, a wide, content smile on his lips. Doumeki hummed, leaning forward, enraptured by the scene unfolding before them. Mokona giggled, snuggling closer to Yuuko as Maru and Moro sat beside them, their hands clasped and eyes wide as they watched their proclaimed older brother briefly pause to smooth the white apron tied at his waist.

The timer buzzed in the kitchen, signaling that whatever smelt so good was ready. Watanuki spun, the bright red and white polka-dot skirt lifting and twirling as he moved, tight fitting bodice hugging his upper body. The door slid open just as Watanuki completely left the room, revealing Kohane with a wrapped package cradled in her arms.

"Kohane-chan," Yuuko greeted slyly, her grin implying she had known about the girls imminent arrival.

Doumeki was too busy staring at the doorway Watanuki had departed through to properly greet her.

"Yuuko-san." Jaded hazel eyes moved from the Dimension Witch to the stoic Exorcist. "Shizuka-kun, is something wrong?"

Doumeki grunted, half paying attention and half too intent on seeing the Seer again. Yuuko snickered, hiding her mouth in the expansive lengths of fabric that made up the sleeves of her kimono. Maru and Moro echoed her laughter, leaning into each other with a conspiratorial air about them.

"Doumeki-kun is a little bit distracted Kohane-chan," Yuuko explained, motioning the girl to come sit with them. "Watanuki will be out in a moment with dinner. Will you be joining us?"

"If I'm not imposing," Kohane said politely, bowing shallowly and waiting for Yuuko's affirmative nod before taking a seat next to Doumeki, whose only move had been to lean forward in response to the muffled sounds outside the door.

Yuuko had never seen such an expression of surprise on the girls face. Nor had she ever before had such trouble repressing her laughter.

"Kohane-chan!" Watanuki greeted happily, placing the tray of food gently on the table top, and kneeling in an oddly feminine manner that Kohane had seen before in him, smoothing the skirt of his dress down over his rear and sitting back on his heels. "I wasn't aware that you would be joining us. How are you?"

"Ah... Fine, Kimihiro-kun," she answered hesitantly, not knowing if this was an elaborate prank they had set up (she immediately discarded that idea; Kimihiro would never go along with something like that with such a chipper smile on his lips), or if something had genuinely happened to make him think he was a housewife stuck in a movie where he was stuck living in the past. "I'm sorry to stop in so abruptly, but obaa-chan had a package for Yuuko-san."

"No worries," Watanuki stated, standing from his crouch and retreating back into the kitchen. "There are only a couple more things to bring out."

"Would you like some help?" Kohane called, trailing him even before he answered positively. Giving up on the struggle not to laugh Yuuko nearly tipped off the chaise lounge from the force, her body shaking. Maru and Moro stood, spinning in wide circles, their hands linked and their voices raised in giddy chants. Doumeki stayed stationary, rooted to his spot as he once again waited for the smaller teenagers return, the images of the red and white dress and the crimson ribbon tied around the pale neck.

Watanuki was even wearing thick white earrings.  
**II**

After a fairly... uneventful meal (considering the usual hassle and commotion), Watanuki finished the remaining cleaning that had to be done around the shop, then was escorted home by Doumeki, who took great (silent) pleasure in staring at the smaller boy the entire walk after dropping Kohane-chan off at the old fortune tellers house. When they arrived at the dark, currently vacant apartment (the couple Watanuki shared it with were away with family that week, thankfully; the poor boy would be mortified if he knew the people who had essentially raised him since his parents death had seen him in such a state) the Seer unlocked his door then fiddled with his keys, blue eyes focused on the ground.

"Doumeki," he murmured, heel clicking against the cold concrete, "I need you to check a few wards inside. Could you do that? I'll make you a snack to take home afterwards."

Doumeki scrutinized Watanuki for a moment, taking in the shy, hesitant invitation, and slowly nodded, trying to decide whether or not it was Watanuki or whatever he had drank that extended it. Finally, when the smaller teens fidgeting got worse and he began to worry his bottom lip, Doumeki nodded his consent and followed the inexplicably nervous boy inside his residence.

They ended up falling asleep, draped over each other on the floor.  
**III**

Watanuki groaned, his mouth dry and lips chapped, skin peeling and flesh throbbing. His head pounded and he vaguely wondered if he had drank copious amounts of alcoholic beverages the night before. Turning over, dully noting that his legs and thighs were chilled, he came face to face with a blank-faced, sleeping Doumeki. A small shriek escaped, causing the archer to twitch and shift closer. Watanuki's hands flew up to his mouth, covering his lips, trying not to make anymore noise.

He felt the cool plastic earrings bump against his neck.

Gaping in horror he moved his hand from his lower face along his jaw, finger tips seeking out the offending material. His other hand moved down along his body, head snapping down to stare in repugnance at the dress that clothed his body. The skirt was hitched up to mid-thigh, showing off pale legs, one hitched over Doumeki's hip and the other bent at the knee between Doumeki's. Watanuki flushed as bright as his dress, trying desperately to inch back and shove the fabric down to cover more skin.

He didn't notice Doumeki's eyes siding open and looking at him until...

"Oi."

Watanuki yelped, jerking his body back and only succeeding at bringing Doumeki with him. "God dammit Doumeki, don't do that!"

"I didn't know you wore black underwear," Doumeki stated, glancing down at Watanuki's hips and keeping his eyes locked there. Watanuki sputtered, unable to say anything productive or coherent.

"You pervert!" he yelped, shoving the skirt down with one hand and pushing at the solid chest with the other. "You don't go around doing things like that without peoples permission first you idiot!"

"So," Doumeki began after a second of consideration for the smaller boys words, "what you're saying is that I can look if you say I can?"

Watanuki's mouth opened and closed, no words coming for a moment, absolutely stunned by the archers proclamation. "Wha-? Are you really so socially retarded?!"

All protests were cut off, quite happily, but Doumeki, who grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him close, sliding a rough, calloused hand up the smooth thigh, claret fabric bunching and gather. Watanuki's struggles tapered off and quieted completely after a tense moment, body relaxing enough to wrap his legs around Doumeki's hips and his arms around the tanned neck.

All in all, while Doumeki fully supported a cross dressing Watanuki, he much preferred the violent, foul-tempered boy. And if Watanuki decided to don such attire again, willingly, then Doumeki would embrace that time with open arms.

Until then, making out on the apartment floor was more than sufficient.  
**IV  
****There you be~! I hope you enjoyed it . ^^ I did. Lol, oh if Haruka could see him now... Hm, I still think that, Haruka being a spirit and all, he would be attracted to Watanuki in some way or another, seeing as everyone else is. :D T.T I'm still si-i-i-ick! XP**


	107. Sober

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki  
**Prompt:**11:7- Sober  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Angst/Suspense/Borderline Romance  
**Summary:** Requested by ranmayaku-neko; There are so many factors, so many variables, that he doesn't know whether he should give in or if he should endure. Then, the solution provides itself.  
**I**

Watanuki drew a deep, shaky breath, fighting not to grab the phone, hide under his covers, and call Doumeki. He glanced over at the annoying red numbers on the alarm clock beside his futon and nearly whimpered when they read four AM. That meant he still had three hours of panic and paranoia to endure before he could be with the taller boy and feel safe -secure- again. Exhaustion tugged at his eyelids, painfully dry eyes wanted nothing more than to sleep after nearly a week straight of restless nights.

The insistent tapping at his window increased, sensing his despair and feeding off it, swallowing all of his negative emotions and, all at once, magnifying them until it was painful. He curled closer to himself, gnawing on his knuckles; a newly acquired habits that left the backs of his hands raw and bleeding in the morning. His fear constricted his throat until he felt as though he would choke on it, small coughs wracking his body. His heart pounded, skipping beats and small trembles shook his body. The rapping stopped, leaving silence in its wake, and he wished it would start again, every creak and shift of the building making him jump and yelp.

Then it came again, at the wall, right above his head, accompanied by the seductive whisper of the more clever spirits, attempting to entice him outside. Watanuki backed away, scuttling until his shoulders hit the wall with a light thump.

He glanced back at the phone and nearly caved.

Violently shaking his head he stood up, legs wobbling almost too harshly to remain upright, and staggered into his tiny bathroom, running the water and trying to force out the sickening feeling radiating from exterior of the building. The words 'Come and play' barely caressed his ears, muffled by the wards given to him by Yuuko but sticking in his head, muting his sense of reality and working to remove his inhibitions. He slummed over the sink, hands cupping the rushing liquid and, raising them to his face, he moved his head down to meet them, cutting off his air supply.

He was startled out of his reverie by an ominous prickle at the outer reaches of his mind.

"Doumeki." He was ashamed, because he wasn't strong enough to fight the malevolent demons outside and he knew that if he let himself go the only one to blame was himself, for his weakness. "H-help me."

He slid down to the floor, resting his burning forehead against the cool wood of the cabinet, chest heaving and breathing so fast he was nearly hyperventilating. Struggling to keep himself under control he crawled -he screamed at himself, berating himself for being in such a pitiful situation- out back to his room, the rising sun stinging his burning eyes. He checked the time and almost wailed when he saw that only five minutes had passed since the last time. He dragged himself to his futon and coiled into himself, muttering the same line to himself over and over again, not pausing once in his mantra.

"I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe..."

He tried to numb himself, surrounding himself with memories of the people he had met and spent time with, most of them prominently featuring Doumeki. Watanuki bit his lip, jaw clenching so hard on the flesh that his teeth punctured it, blood seeping out of the wound. The fabric of his pajama's absorbed it, dying the light blue shirt a dark red that he didn't notice, wetly clinging to his collar bone.

He didn't notice his window sliding open and closed or hear the soft footsteps creep closer to his bed.

"Oi."

Watanuki's fingers gripped his ears, bending them and covering them, his mind racing too fast and far too boggled to realize that it wasn't merely his memories speaking to him. Doumeki knelt, gently prying his hands away from his head and pulling the shivering boy from his fetal position and hugging him. Bi-coloured eyes flew open, staring up at him, clouded with tears and desperation. Soft hiccups squeaked out and Doumeki thought that he could see all of the hairline fractures littered Watanuki's fragile mentality snap and break, unleashing the torrents of agony and loneliness that had been bottled for too many years.

"Don't let it get me, please Doumeki, I don't want to disappear!"

Watanuki was stronger than he looked.

Doumeki stared at the Seer with sober eyes, calmly stroking down Watanuki's back, following the path of his spine and feeling the ridges of the bone against his fingertips. His head dipped to press against Watanuki's, softly murmuring comforting words in his ears, hoping they registered through the smaller teens sobs. Tears and blood soaked into his top but Doumeki dismissed it, too wrapped up in his task to notice of be disturbed by the blood.

They remained as they were for an unknown amount of time, stationary until finally the tears slowed and stopped, leaving an exhausted Watanuki wrapped in Doumeki's arms, drifting in and out of consciousness. Half asleep and groggy, Watanuki muttered something that Doumeki only just caught.

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not," the archer replied, affectionately petting the dark haired head. "People only think I am."

"Liar."

They didn't go to school that day.  
**II  
****...So. I had a lot of things going through my head when I listened to this for the first time, and it really does parallel these two in many ways ("Sober" by P!nk). However, only a couple things came out the way I wanted them to... Ergh. Especially the ending. I didn't know what to do, so this is what you get; ranmayaku-neko,I hope you're satisfied with this. I tried, but I don't know if it justice... Huh. WooT for four day long weekends~! ^^ Well, five day including Friday, but I was sick, so yeah... :) **


	108. Pale

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Creeper!Kyle  
**Prompt:**11:8- Pale  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Romance/Humour (?)  
**Summary:** Requested by Jaxii; Certain happenings can only be explained by looking at the nature of certain beings; after that, many of the worlds mysteries can be solved.  
**I**

Watanuki Kimihiro was not a person born into the luxuries of high society, nor was he blessed with the many privileges of the wealthy nobility; he was a mere peasant, working diligently day after day for his pay and never squandering it away on things unneeded. Of course, his money management was never spared from his alcoholic, overbearing boss who seemed to delight in taking away chunks of his pay for food and drink.

The point of the matter was that because of his status failings, he never expected to be entertaining people of such prestige in his home.

Carefully Kimihiro poured the tea, gingerly handing the stoic lord his cup first, followed by his lords accompaniment. The smaller noble smile, sly and sneaky, and Kimihiro wondered why a man as well-liked as Doumeki was keeping the company of a snake like Rondart.

"Pardon my impudence," Kimihiro started slowly, voice soft and respectful of the silence, "but was there anything, specifically, that you needed?"

Those eerie golden eyes glanced at him from their owners downcast head, lingering on him then turning back down to his cup. Doumeki seemed to be hesitating, mentally going over what it was that he had in mind, ironing out the kinks once and for all and eliminating all doubts he had.

"We're looking for the witch," Doumeki stated, swirling his tea and tentatively sipping at it. Kimihiro nodded and hummed, biting his lip and wondering what they were doing making a house call to _him_ when it was Yuuko-san that they were seeking.

"I'm afraid to say that you have the wrong house then," he said, gently setting the tea pot on the table top, taking a seat himself and wrapping his hands around the hot porcelain and savoring the taste as it sat on his tongue. "Yuuko-san will be found when she wishes to be found; if you have a wish, then you'll find her, no doubt about it."

Doumeki looked at him when he muttered the words 'pushy sales woman' under his breath.

"Well then, I feel we have overstayed our welcome." Kyle smirked at him over his thin glasses, loose tail tied at the nape of his neck. "Doumeki-san, shall we be off?"

The taller noble nodded curtly and stood, eyes remaining steadfastly on the apprentice, whose own gaze swiveled around the room uncertainly, nervous in the face of the unrelenting stare.

"I'll see you out then," Kimihiro murmured softly, standing with the two and offering a shallow bow. Doumeki received is graciously and replied with another nod, his expression as blank as it had been for the entirety of their (rather abrupt) visit. Kimihiro almost allowed himself to slip up and twitch in annoyance at the attitude; he might have not been a noble, but at least he knew what manners were.

"Kimihiro-san, if you would allow it, I would like to speak with you for a moment," Kyle whispered to him, hand wrapping around his forearm. Kimihiro tensed at the uninvited use of his name and the touch, freezing in his spot. Doumeki, ahead of them by a few paces, glanced back, eyes narrowing and lips nearly pursing, but he continued out, quietly closing the door as he left, leaving Kimihiro to nibble his lip and trying to stave off the jittery anxiety shuddering through his spine.

"Well, it seems I have no choice in the matter," he murmured, dropping his head for a second then spinning on his heel and crossing his arms, tilting his head in inquiry. "What was it that you needed Rondart-san?"

"You." It was said simply and bluntly, startling Kimihiro and setting him further on edge around the man than before. The smaller man backed away, enough so that the noble didn't notice, but enough to make himself feel more secure in his situation.

"Pardon...?"

"I said I need you," Kyle repeated, following him step for step until he had him cornered. "You, who make even the most beautiful blossom pale in comparison."

"I-I-"

"Oi." Doumeki stood in the doorway, arms crossed, almost glaring at his companion. Kimihiro could see his fist clenching around his bicep, a silent show of irritation -over what he couldn't accurately say, however. "Time to leave."

"Ah, of course Doumeki-san. One moment yet please." Kyle grabbed Kimihiro's hand and forcibly dragged it up to meet his lips, the contact making his skin crawl unpleasantly. "If you would, think over my offer before you give your reply."

Kimihiro jerked his hand away and slid out of Kyle's trap, going to stand by the open door and Doumeki, nodding to it. "If it's Yuuko-san you seek, then you will have to find her on your own. If it my hand, then you are purely out of luck; it is not up for the first person who happens by.

Kyle never returned but Doumeki seemed to be a nearly constant companion after that. He wholeheartedly blamed Yuuko.  
**II  
****This took than I was hoping. It's sort of, kind of, based off of the scene in "Pride and Prejudice" where Mr. Collins proposes to Elizabeth. That's sort of the parallel I was going for... Anywho, it's 2:20 AM, I'm going to bed now. Night all. :) (Done s2lou; just, done.)**


	109. Bait

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki, Watanuki, Kurogane, Fai, Rikuou, Kazahaya  
**Prompt:**11:9- Bait  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour  
**Summary:** Requested by myself; It probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world to bait a being that was more than able to pick him to pieces with a single finger in no time, but he couldn't quite help himself; the man was simply too cute when he blushed.  
**I**

Night had fallen, taking the place of the daylight and shrouding everything in sight in shadow, chased away only by the street lamps placed equal distances from each other along the road. Two men walked side by side, the pools of yellow light briefly illuminating their faces as they made their way, the taller ones red eyes carefully combing the alleys and dark areas around them for any sign of movement and the smaller stoically keeping his forward.

A noise up a head had both looking in that direction, tensing with anticipation. Kurogane unsheathed his sword, holding it out and at the ready, and Shizuka readied an arrow, both focusing on the entirety of their surroundings. The noise came again, a shuffle of feet against concrete, light and barely touching.

"Vampire?" Shizuka speculated calmly, feet a shoulder width apart and knees bent to enable better mobility, notching the arrow and keeping it pointed downward. Kurogane grunted his affirmation to the suggestion; no other species was so light of foot. A deep growl rose in the taller mans throat, rumbling in his chest and pervading the air around them. Shizuka hummed, noting the subtle changes in Kurogane's face and body; the seams on his shirt and pants were beginning to tear and black fur sprouted over his skin.

"If it is, we'll soon take care of it," the older man snarled, quickly sheathing his sword and handing it over to the archer, snout elongating, pointy ears poking out of his head, and a shaggy tail sprouting.

The shuffling turned into a thump and a crash, followed closely by a harsh yelp and a thin form staggered out, pausing in the middle of the road, snatching a gun from its holster on his thigh, pointing it at the mouth of the alley, shuffling back. One eye glowed a bright gold, the pupil constricted in a thin slit, stating his lineage loud and clear to those that knew what to look for.

Considering the war that was taking place within the boundaries of the city, everyone knew.

The man hissed, the gun trained on the werewolf and the priest, his fangs sliding over his lips and bared in a twisted snarl, matching the one on Kurogane's mouth. The weapon was knocked out of his hands by another wolf, powerful jaws snapping and the loud voice howling for reinforcements. The vampire yelped as he fell, nearly crushed under the weight of an over-sized dog; Shizuka knew well of the pain he was going through.

"Stupid mutt! Get the fuck off of me!"

Kurogane bounded forward on all fours, muscles taut and ready for the attack, then paused, nose raised to sniff the air. Red eyes narrowed and the large body hankered down further, tail brushing along the ground and stirring up a small cloud of dust.

Shizuka had never seen Kurogane look so blood thirsty, and considering his occupation, that was saying a lot.

"God dammit!" The first wolf was tossed off, thrown into the wall and sliding down in his human form, head lolling from unconsciousness and his body unable to keep up the strain of the change. The gun was snatched back up immediately and a bullet was delivered to the gray and black canine, leaving the red feathered top of a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the skin. Shizuka could hear the distant howls from other wolves, seeking to answer the first cry. "Fai, where the hell are you?!"

A second after the yell Kurogane was off again, paws thumping on the ground as he ran, unheeding of the firearm pointed in his direction. He was knocked off course by another vampire before he could make it, this one a full blood, both eyes luminescent in the black of the night, his long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"What the hell took you so long?" the darker haired vampire demanded, firing one shot at the struggling canine to knock him out, then, unexpectedly and without warning, shot Shizuka. The archers face never wavered as he fell, first to his knees then on his back. His vision clouded and the last sight he saw before he passed out was the smaller vampire, dark hair framing his too pale face as he stared.  
**II**

"When do you suppose they'll wake?" Kimihiro asked, legs resting over the arm of his chair and his feet dangling, swinging back and forth. Fai chuckled, idly sharpening his knives as he glanced back, uncaring of the fact that he could cut himself open at any time.

"If you're so worried about them, then why don't you go check on them, hm?" The blonde, motion to the door that led into the prisoners quarters, blue eyes shifting over to the other occupant of the room. The fair brunette huffed, crossing his legs and arms, pouting.

"Personally I don't see why that asshole had to come back _again_," Kazahaya groused, clenching his teeth and glaring at the door. "This is the fifth time we've captured him!"

"And it'll be the fifth time we let him go if Kakei has his way again," Kimihiro murmured, blindly reaching over to the table located two feet from his perch and twisting the cap of his contact case off, gently fishing the lens from his eye and placing it in the solution, then repeating the action. Kazahaya poked out his tongue and Fai laughed again, dragging his fingertip along the newly sharpened blade, blood welling from the slice and dripping down his hand and wrist. The cut healed but the evidence remained and Kazahaya threw a clean rag at the foreign vampire, rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure," Fai whispered with a grin, tapping his toes against the ground. "They're awake, by the way. Or at least the human is."

Kimihiro grumbled, slipping out of his comfortable nook and trudging sourly to the door. "I guess it's up to me to take care of this one then."

"Right you are," Fai hummed, smiling. Kazahaya huffed in time with Kimihiro, both of them pulling faces.

"Let's get this over with."  
**III**

Shizuka blinked, the grogginess from the drugs not yet cleared from his mind. He vaguely wondered how long he had been out, silently surveying the room he seemed to be locked in. He was on a bed, untied and free for the most part, resting snug in the sheets. He noted two other beds, one holding Kurogane, unharmed other than he small red dot from the dart, and another wolf he had never met before, a nasty bruise forming from the collision of his head and the wall, but Shizuka admitted that that looked like he had brought it upon himself.

The priest was jolted back to reality when the door opened and the vampire from before stepped through, this time wearing glasses and much looser clothing than before, the robes swirling as he walked. The smaller man took a seat at the foot of his bed, arms crossed and staring intently at him, blue eyes searching for something.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, dark eyes narrowing. "And why were you with a wolf?"

Shizuka shrugged, leaning back into the soft pillows at his disposal and staring down the vampire, noting the longer-then-average eyeteeth. Other than that, nothing gave away his bloodline. "I'm hungry."

For a moment all that could be heard was the quiet movements from the room that the vampire had come from, the soft slide of metal against metal and the hushed voices of the others. Wide blue eyes stared at him, mouth slightly agape, his lips working silently with the sudden shock of the statement.

"E-excuse me?!"

"Food," Shizuka repeated, glancing around and enjoying the flush that he didn't know could sweep across a vampire's cheeks; he always thought they needed to have fed freshly for reactions such as those to be possible.

"Why you rotten bastard-!" The immortal stood up abruptly, bed springs creaking under the loss of weight, and stormed to the door, flinging it open. Shizuka could see two surprised males peak inside, the blonde from before as well and a new face he couldn't yet identify. "Fai! Wake that good for nothing mongrel up before I tear the human to pieces and feed his bloody carcass to the cats!"

The blonde scrambled out of his seat and into the room, gently shutting the door before the enraged brunette could slam it and wake whoever else in the house was sleeping. Then he turned and grinned at Shizuka, hands on his hips and light blue eyes gleaming in the weak candle light.

"So, what did you say to our dear Kimihiro-chan to make him react so violently, hm? That's a rather abnormal response."

So Kimihiro was his name. Shizuka shrugged and pointed at his stomach the second it growled.

"'M hungry."  
**IV**

An hour later, when all three of them were awake and aware Kimihiro returned with a tray of food, slammed it down on the table, and stormed out again, all the while grumbling under his breath about having to cook for such ungrateful louts while simultaneously trying (and failing) to ignore Rikuou's call of 'Wolf bait' at his back.

Shizuka had never eaten anything so good in his life.  
**V  
****So... sleepy. Urgh! I really want to make this into a separate story; I want to show what happens later, when they find out Kakei (vampire) has been seeing Saiga (werewolf) for years in the middle of the war and Fai starts calling Kurogane his big puppy!! XD I want to write it, but I'm too damn tired right now... -.- Tomorrow perhaps. Yeck. Yeah, Kimi-chan attract's wolves to him, something about his scent, so they use him as bait to lure the werewolves out. And Tomoyo is a shrine priestess at the Doumeki temple, so that's how Kuro-sama and Shizuka-kun know each other.**


	110. Alien

_**Indiscriminate Happenings  
**_**Fandom:** xxxHoLiC  
**Characters/Pairing:** Doumeki/Watanuki, Yuuko  
**Prompt:**11:10- Alien  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapter Genre:** Humour/Romance  
**Summary:** Requested by TheLadyPendragon; In which evil, potentially world dominating felines, closet case Eunuch's, secret Leprechaun's, FBI agents, Inari Zushi, and aliens are discussed and/or thought about.  
**Disclaimer:** By the way, for all those of you who thought that perhaps, in a snowballs chance in hell, I was a part of CLAMP, then I hate to disappoint you. I am deeply sorry, however, there would be no doubt about this couples unity if I was in. No doubt whatsoever.  
**I**

Shizuka pondered why, as he sat outside with his lunch, this particular planets dominant species had such a skewered perception of otherworldly beings; he was wary of using the term aliens because, even with all of the similarities between his race and this one, they were, in his books, the same thing. He considered them, with their lower intelligence and abilities, to be absolute strangers, completely set apart from his own race.

He didn't know why his grandfather had selected him for this mission; he had to be one of the most socially inept people to grace his planet in the entirety of their history.

The objective was observation; learn what he could about the different races and species, catalog the information, then report home when his observation period was over. Only, there was one variable that none of his people could have possibly factored in when they sent him.

Watanuki Kimihiro.

The boy was, for lack of a better word, irresistible to him, drawing him in like no other before on any other world, not even his own. Something about him was addictive and that something had evaded all of Shizuka's attempts to rationalize the feelings. At first he had theorized about pheromones, thinking perhaps he was somehow an anomaly on the planet and that there were many people attracted to him in such a manner. That was crushed when he took a closer look at the people surrounding them, seeing that half of them looked upon the boy with disdain, one quarter were attracted to his mentality and would have sought to make friends with him were it not for the disapproval and rumors about the boy, twelve point five per cent were physically attracted to him and nothing more (mostly males, he realized), ten per cent were indifferent about him, and the last two point five per cent of the population were indecisive about him.

Shizuka wasn't sure if he should include the information in his report.

There were other foreign beings there as well, looking to collect intelligence on this specific planet at the same time as he; his chemistry teacher, a blonde man who insisted that his students call him by what Shizuka assumed was his real name, though it was hard to tell exactly, and who had taken a liking to the gym teacher that seemed to be similar to his own attraction, as well as a motherly affection for Kimihiro himself, Himawari, a girl that enjoyed Kimihiro's presence in a, well, different manner than himself, he admitted that, was also not one of the indigenous beings of this world, Yuuko-san, the manager of the shop Kimihiro worked in, was far too skilled to be one of them, and even the big orange cat living in the same apartment complex as Kimihiro was from another world; he could tell when it glared at him for coming home with the boy. That thing may look and act cut and cuddly, but Shizuka knew the truth. Damn thing was evil. It probably caused the downfall of it's home world and that's why it was living on this one.

That or it just disliked him for some reason, but he was leaning more towards the apocalyptic feline theory.

"Hey! You big glutton, don't just inhale your food like that! You'll choke!"

Did he mention the boy made the most delicious Inari Zushi he had ever tasted? Well, it's true; he was surprised they had his favorite dish in this world.

Shizuka glanced up from his lunch, mouth full (though he remained dignified enough for his cheeks _**not**_ to puff out like a demented chipmunk with the munchies), and swallowed, grabbing the cup he was using and holding it out to Kimihiro.

"Oi, more."

Kimihiro bristled, glaring and huffing at him, violently snatching the thermos and his cup and tipping it over, paying close attention to what he was doing this time. Last time it had overflowed while he was yelling, staining his uniform and scorching his skin so he had to leave class early to fetch a fresh uniform.

Shizuka admitted that while Kimihiro lacked some common sense he made up for it with higher than average book smarts and the ability to learn (mostly) from his mistakes, a feat less than a quarter of the humans on this planet could boast.

Ah well, not everyone could be so talented.  
**II**

At then end of the day, after a nearly disastrous run in with a hungry spirit (another anomaly it would seem, one that he warded off), they retreated back to Kimihiro's apartment, going in silent and undisturbed. Kimihiro made tea and brought out a jar of fairly fresh, still soft cookies for him to munch on, followed closely by a first aid kit to treat the slash on Shizuka's forearm.

"You're an idiot," the younger boy muttered, a cross expression dominating his facial features. Shizuka hummed, leaning back and relaxing into the cushions Kimihiro had managed to drag out the first time he had come to visit, occasionally sipping his tea. "I mean honestly, who throws themselves in the way like that? You could have gotten your arm sliced clean off, and _then_where would we be?"

"Dead I assume," Shizuka murmured back, unable to resist sliding his body closer to the blue-eyed boy, dipping his head to press his cheek against Kimihiro's. The smaller teen scoffed and huffed (Shizuka got the feeling his was rolling his eyes), but stayed where he was, allowing the archer to nuzzle against the pale jaw.

"This again," he grumbled, securing the bandage with the metal clasp and gently passing his hand over it, pulling back just enough to look Shizuka in the eyes. Gold met blue and their noses bumped, Shizuka moving in until there was mere millimeters between their lips. "You have weird tastes, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course," Shizuka replied, dropping a chaste peck on the pale mouth, then pressed harder, pushing Kimihiro back onto the floor and hovering over him. The glare and frown on the smaller boys face had morphed into a playful stare and pout, nibbling periodically on his bottom lip in an attempt -one that was working- to tempt Shizuka into further actions. He dropped down, pressing another, longer, kiss onto the mouth that welcomed him wholeheartedly, then thought better of his actions and hesitantly pulled away. "Oi."

Kimihiro grumbled and sighed but looked up at him, seemingly ready to listen to what he had to say. "What?"

"There's something I should probably tell you." Shizuka blinked down at the slender teen as the boy rolled his eyes and reached up to gently flick the broader boys forehead.

"Obviously or you wouldn't be talking." Blue eyes lit up with childish glee and the flicking finger turned into a poking one, gingerly jabbing the tan neck. "Ooh! Let me guess!" Kimihiro pretended to think for a moment, lips pursing and eyes roving across the ceiling. "You are... secretly a Leprechaun."

Shizuka raised and incredulous eyebrow, wondering where exactly that had come from. Kimihiro snickered, chortling with quietly genuine mirth.

"Didn't think so. How about... You're actually a secret agent working for the FBI." Again a shake, this time accompanied by a snort. "Eh, didn't think so." Another minute of thought passed then Kimihiro's eyes flew wide open and his mouth dropped, horrified. Shizuka was taken aback for a second, then understood when the boy burst out abruptly.

"Oh god, you aren't a Eunuch are you?!"

Shizuka glared and grabbed the pale hand gripping his shoulder, shoving it down his pants. That solved that theory rather quickly. They took a moment to calm down, Kimihiro having burst out into uncontrollable laughter after the bold move, pulling his hand out and curling into the larger body raised over top of him.

"Hm, all right, if you aren't an FBI agent, you aren't a Leprechaun, and you aren't a Eunuch, then are you an alien?" A wide grin split over Kimihiro's lips, eyes twinkling happily at their guessing game. "You are, aren't you! I knew it!"

Shizuka shrugged and nodded, belatedly grateful about how easy that had been. Kimihiro paused at the movement, surprise slowly rolling across his face.

Shizuka honestly hadn't thought the boy would faint on him, but he could deal with whatever else was coming tomorrow.  
**III**

Lounging in her shop Yuuko giggled excitedly at the display the two were putting on, giddily clapping her hands. The cat that resided in Kimihiro's apartment building bristled beside her, glaring at the humanoid otherworlder with jealous, violent green eyes. Yuuko sniggered, patting it on the head with a patronizing air.

"Don't be greedy now, you've had your chance."

The feline hissed.  
**IV  
**…**....... T.T Oh god, this is the end. -Sob- B-b-b-but I don't want it to be!!!! -wail- This is so heartbreaking and exciting all at once! -sniff- Well, I thought I would work extra hard on this one to make it a satisfactory ending for everyone included, and I desperately hope that I did. Besides, the thought of Shizuka being a Eunuch was... entertaining, and spawned from a riveting conversation with a friend of my mothers about neutering goats and men, and how it took six months and that's how she would torture a disgusting pig if he raped her (a suggested scenario from a friend). It was... interesting and possibly enlightening. :) Lol. Then we moved onto the topic of Ostriches and stampedes. It was eye opening, let me tell you. :D Nyah. **

**-Sigh- I'm going to miss this... T.T By the way, have any of you ever heard of what happens to a cat when you get them high (from pot) then give them catnip? Said to be hilarious. :D**


End file.
